Highschool DxD: Awakening
by De4thknight
Summary: A hunter who has battled against many devils will soon to become one of them, a hunter named Rayne must become a devil in order to seek revenge on the one who killed his family, siding with Rias and his group he is force to side with his enemy in order to get stronger. He must unleash his power but needs Rias and the others help to do so.
1. Chapter 1

(This story may have a few stuff from Supernatural and Devil May Cry, i won't add anything else because that's spoiling so enjoy.)

Red like blood covering a battlefield all the time, fire fights and skirmishes always involve with blood covering the whole ground around those who have fallen. Once blood spills then Death shall come forth to reap those who have fallen in action, this fight has become the change of a new beginning.

Midnight where the moon shines upon this park however it shines in red as a fight had ended between two people but only one made it out of there. Dead corpses of Stray Devils on the ground with a few bullet holes through these four monsters on the ground letting their blood cover the dirt and grass, even the fountain that is nearby was red instead of clean water, only one human got caught in the crossfire while the other was the one who fought against these Stray Devils but didn't seem to work out well for him.

A young man named Rayne who looks like he's eighteen years old, he has red spiky hair and green eyes, wearing a gray shirt with writing on it named Adversity, a kite shield on the middle of the shirt that is suppose to have an A on it and had griffon heads at the top of that shield facing the other ways of one another, he had a hole through his chest removing the middle of the kite shield. He wears a black jacket with white lines over the chest and the arms of it and black pants with a white chain attach on the right side of him.

Rayne lies there in the middle facing the sky with his eyes opened and pretty much dead around the dead Devils. He just remains where he was feeling he is close to death. Before he could even get there someone else was nearby as he can hear footsteps of someone who wears red heel shoes, slowly walking over to Rayne until she stops nearby looking at him, arms crossed looking down at him.

Rias stands there looking down at him wearing her Kuoh academy uniform. "So Rayne... will you accept that wish i gave you?"

"..." He just remains there slowly looking at her. "I will take that as a yes." She said then her devil wings spread behind her and she started to glow underneath her as this strange red symbol appears underneath her, making her body glow in front of Rayne and then so ends his life forever.

Twenty four hours earlier...

A motorcyclist come riding through not wearing proper clothing only wearing the helmet covering his face, Rayne who just got the new version of his motorcycle and got it blue with a white stripe on both sides. He rides past the academy where he will soon join it but not right now, he goes out to somewhere else however he wasn't the only one on this bike. Another person sits behind him who is a girl and had her arms wrapped around it, her name is Yuuma and only wears her normal clothes with a pink coat and a white shirt showing her cleavage, black skirt and covered her black hair with a helmet. The problem now is since she has a skirt on and since Rayne is going fast her skirt goes up showing her pink underwear making her blush knowing her underwear is showing making her hold him tighter but soon Rayne is force to stop so he can take a break from this by stopping to a nearby restaurant.

He took off his helmet showing his flat red hair, he places his helmet on the front of the bike and looks at Yuuma "You okay Yuuma... didn't think you would be afraid of riding."

She took her helmet off shaking her head fixing her hair before looking at Rayne noticing Yuuma is blushing. "Hey my underwear was showing..." She whispers and looks around before continuing "I don't want everyone to look at me while I'm riding with you."

He slightly laughs and started to move his hand through his hair to mess it up again "Yeah well... your fault for wearing a skirt."

"..." She gives him the helmet and walks in the restaurant "You're paying for the food."

He lets a deep sighs and takes both the helmets inside. "Way to go Rayne..." Before he could go through the door he looks out seeing someone standing nearby. He looks over seeing a man leaning against the fence wearing a white plain shirt and a brown trench coat covering his eyes with his glasses and had black pants on. "I guess it's almost time..." He said to himself seeing him nod then walks off. He looks at the door and goes through to have a normal date with her before he is force to take his leave with her.

The two only had a time together eating deserts having a milkshake, once they finish their milkshakes they went back outside and Rayne started to ride back home taking her to her place before he goes to his place, it was night and before they go in there she grabs his hand and takes off her helmet.

"So you're heading out again?"

"Another job... but i will come back when this is done, i always come back for you."

She smiles and moves her hand to the side of his face "Looking forward to it." She gives him a kiss and he kisses her back placing his hand over her waist.

After that he took his leave and heads back to his apartment, took a while but finally got there in time, going inside the place and heading through three stairways to reach to his room. Inside didn't really have much of a place for him it only had a few boxes around and an old chest with unknown items, bedroom and kitchen along with a bathroom, two windows and the walls are very dark he only had two lights in here that are usable.

Rayne went inside the room and closes the door, placing the two helmets next to the door and walks over to the middle taking his jacket off and placing it over a box and walks over to the chest. Inside this chest lies weapons like two guns with markings all over it, a gun that is a 1911 silver colt and a couple of knifes and a long sword that doesn't have a guard on it.

Rayne looks over to the window and hears his door knocking; he quickly closes the chest and walks over to open the door knowing who it is. His partner named Gabriel who looks like he's forty years old or more older than that, he stands there wearing the clothes he met at that place he was, he turns back and walks back letting him walk in looking at the place he's living.

"Nice place... but you may need a better apartment."

"How can i?" Rayne said walking to the chest and sits on it "We travel around alot and i can't afford my place yet... the only thing that is alright in my life is my girlfriend Yuuma."

"Yeah i was about to say something about that..." He takes a few steps forward "You need to cut her loose."

"Why?" He leans back "Because we kill things that can't really be explained? We hunt Devils Gabriel... Devils!"

"Yeah i know... i trained for fifteen years Rayne to become a hunter you are now. Look at you now man." He aims his arms at him aiming at his chest "Yuuma maybe the girl you like and have been spending times with her but if you don't let her go she will find out and she will think you're insane."

He stands up and walks closer to him 'Hey i have been with her for two weeks now Gabriel! I am not going to lose someone else to this bullshit!" he walks past him and about to head out of the room.

"Rayne!" He turns his head back "One thing... you got to go to that academy... i know you don't like it but since were staying here for a few months you should at least learn something instead of killing things." He turns his body around and walks out of the room first. "Your uniform is in one of these boxes." He said before he leaves.

He lets a deep sighs and closes the door not leaving the room then looks back at the room looking at the boxes and opens up seeing the uniform. "I... can't believe i have to wear this..." He sighs yet again

The next day in the morning Rayne got on his bike and made it to the academy with his uniform while his normal clothes and weapons are left at home. He looks out at the school seeing freshmen walking to the place he lets a deep sighs and takes off his helmet, fixing his hair to make it spiky then got off his bike and heads inside for school. He wonders around before the classes are in session he keeps walking through the corridors until he got off guard and got bumped by someone.

Rayne looks back at the one who bumped him seeing three guys with him. "Watch it!" Then he keeps walking but he started to hear some people running past him heading somewhere urgent but when he looks back seeing more guys running over to an opened door seeing someone coming out of the room.

Akeno Himejima walks out of the door looking at the guys around the door, she smiles looking at them. "Hello again guys.." She slightly laughs and walks off.

Rayne sighs "Unbelievable..." He was about to walk but he bumped into another person "Oh great! –" he stops and looks at another beautiful woman who is friends with Akeno, Rias Gremory is the one he bumped into. "Uhm... hey..."

"Hello." She nods to him then walks past him rejoining with Akeno.

Rayne looks back watching her walking off and started to hear some people gossiping behind him, girls together near Rayne by the windows and the stairs. "That's Rias Gremory... she's so beautiful like she always has..."

"Yeah and even Akeno... wish i was like her..."

Rayne looks at the two walking off "Now i know who the popular people are." He looks back then keeps walking.

Just a normal day at the academy Rayne was stuck in a class nearly everyone there is new but he was in the same class as Rias since she couldn't go in the same class with her friends so she stayed here, heading to the back row where Rayne is who is sitting in the right corner, she sits next to him and turns her eyes to him for the moment having these strange eyes to Rayne for the moment not saying anything then started to listen to the teacher.

Later on after the academy ended Rayne returns to his bike and sits on it putting on his bike and was about to put on his helmet but got delayed when he looks to the side seeing some woman standing there. "Here..." She lends a paper to him "Gift for someone."

"What?"

"Just please take this." She smiles at him

He slowly takes it and looks at it showing this strange symbol on it and some sort of 'make a wish', he looks back to her and she walks off he remains silent and shrugs so he places it in his pocket and puts on his helmet and gets out of there. Someone else was there but was far away standing by the windows in the academy looking out seeing Rayne putting on his helmet and starting his bike.

Rias turns her head to someone else in the room. "There already here... tell the others."

Rayne rides out to go to another church nearby where he and his partner Gabriel will be meeting together, he doesn't return to the apartment to get his weapons because he will use the ones Gabriel has. Took fifteen minutes to get to this church and he parts at the front of it, taking off his helmet and fixing his hair before turning it off and heading inside where it's just him and Gabriel.

Gabriel stands at the front looking at the large cross above him near the altar. He turns back, looking at Rayne. "Glad your here on time." He walks over to him

"I am here right... now what's going on?"

"More of these monsters... Devils are located at a park near here. I'm going to clear them out."

"You're going to clear them out... without me?" He sighs and turns his head to the side

"Rayne..."

He looks back to him "Hey i haven't killed any of these Devils for almost a few weeks now... pretty much ever since i dated Yuuma and..." He turns his head to the side seeing a girl coming out of the room; she covered her long hair and had a shy look.

"This is Asia." Gabriel said and walks over to her "You need to look after her. An angel will come to get her and i don't want any Devils getting their hands on her."

"Why not?"

"Because she has healing abilities that's what." He places his hand on her shoulder 'Just... protect her until i come back, then maybe we can go on a hunt together for more devils."

He sighs yet again "You better give me your word Gabriel... i don't like being pushed to the side."

Gabriel walks over to him "And i thought you wanted to have a life with someone... guess you still want revenge huh."

He remains silent after that looking away for the moment. "Once this mission is done we can continue as planned. I will be back in a few hours." He walks past him about to head out the door.

Rayne looks back "Return back you hear me?" He said to him before he walks out that door "Don't die on me."

He keeps walking and moves his hand to the side giving him the thumbs up, after that Rayne looks back looking at Asia and stays here with her until this angel arrives since this isn't the first time Rayne and Gabriel made deals with angels about people like her although this is the first time Rayne will get to see an angel for the first time.

While Gabriel heads out to deal with Stray Devils in the park at night Rayne sits down on one of the benches in the church looking at Asia who is on her knees looking up and praying for protection in this holy church, Rayne would just sit there and leans back on his seat looking up at the cross and a few statues around the area not thinking about joining in.

Asia gets up off the floor and stops praying, she looks back to Rayne "Do you want to join?"

"I'll pass thanks..."

She walks over to him and sits next to him. "Is this your first time seeing an angel? It's my first time too."

"Glad you like it... although i don't think this angel will look any good from what the bible talks about them."

"Hmmnn..." She looks down at his hands seeing him wearing a black and silver ring with a skull on it with red eyes "I... like your ring..."

He looks at her for the moment not saying anything then looks down at it moving his finger over it. "Is that a problem in here?"

"Oh no..." She moves back waving her hands forward "Just a conversation..."

"Well if you must know... my older brother gave me this ring."

"That's nice... is he a hunter like you?"

"..." He remains silent once she said that he looks forward and stays silent for the time being until finally. "My brother is dead."

"Oh... i am sorry... i guess your parents a –"

"There dead as well... everyone in my family is gone except for me..."

"I am... sorry so sorry..."

"It's fine... the only family i have now is Gabriel, i do have a girlfriend and she is pretty much giving me life in this world. Right now i just keep going and keep doing what i do best, killing these Devils."

"But... why would you kill any Devils?"

"Because they –" A window behind them that was above the front door shatters to pieces making Rayne and Asia jump off their seats and looks back, Rayne quickly looks over seeing someone coming out of the window and smacking hard on the floor. "... Gabriel!"

Gabriel lies there with cuts and stab wounds on his chest, arms and face but he had these deep cuts on the side of his face like they were clawed there. Rayne runs over while Asia remains where she is and Rayne tries to check his pulse but it was too late, Gabriel is dead.

Rayne quickly looks back over to Asia "Heal him quickly!"

"But... i... can't..."

Rayne gets up and walks over to her in an angry look "What do you mean you can't?!"

"I can't bring people back to life... i am sorry..."

"Damn it!" He turns back and walks back to Gabriel, he goes on his knees looking down at him. "Gabriel you son of a bitch... you shouldn't have went out there without a partner... damn you..."

"Rayne... the angels are coming they can help us." Asia said

He looks back to her but doesn't say anything then looks back to Gabriel and moves his hand through his coat to see if he has a gun and he does, he holds a silver handgun that is a 1911 colt with strange runes over it. He loads it and gets ready to move out by placing the gun at the back of his waist placing it through his pants.

He looks back to her "Stay here... the angels will come soon."

"What are you doing?'

"I'm heading out there, going to finish the job. Lock the door when i leave Asia..." He starts walking out of there "This is the last time we meet Asia, nice talking to you." He starts running out of there heading towards his bike and gets ready to ride out of here heading to the location where Gabriel was killed, although he did started to wonder how come his body crashed here since the park was miles away, no way a Devil would just do that unless they want him there but he will go anyway.

Rayne gets there when the sun is almost down and waits for a while before he goes in, he checks his handgun then gets off his bike and leaves it there and heads through the park walking along the path until he reaches the site where Gabriel fought. Rayne keeps going holding his gun and has this serious look he hasn't had before, he keeps going holding that gun with two hands to it in front of him aiming it at the ground until he found the fountain where he will find blood on the ground but no bodies or anyone around it was a ghost town but in a park.

Rayne moves his gun to the side of himself as he looks around but before he tries to take a step back he started to hear something, some strange roar would occur behind the fountain and when Rayne walks around the fountain he finds something, a Stray Devil devouring an innocent civilian who got at the wrong place at the wrong time. This monster looks small and gray looking, long arms that can reach its knees, the creature stops eating that woman and turns its head back showing this large mouth with sharp bloodied teeth and no eyes whatsoever only ears that could hear and use for sight.

"You're not the one I'm looking for." He aims his gun at the creature hearing it screech out loud and quickly fires landing two bullet shots to the head and one more to the chest sending it falling back on the ground.

Those bullet shots had this red strange thing on the bullets and every time when that gun is fired anyone can see a red line where the bullet goes to and those bullet holes started to have this red veins around the wounds. Blood spills out of the creature but it isn't over yet as he can hear more of these screeches nearby probably four more are coming, he walks back and stays away from the fountain and notices the sun is down and will be hard for him to shoot through the trees to get his targets to a fatal kill.

"Come on you sons of bitches..." He mumbles to himself "I'm waiting for someone else..."

He can hear a screech to the left of him he quickly looks over and fires two shots in the darkness making a one hit on the creature as it runs around, Rayne runs forward then looks back hearing the creature he looks back and fires taking the creature with a headshot and sending it falling in the fountain letting the blood flow through the water turning it all into black. He looks back and another one is nearby behind him he quickly fires three shots at it taking that creature out when it tries to charge at him but failed, letting it fall to the ground in front of him.

Two more come from the shadows on his right he quickly looks out and starts shooting six times hitting the trees and missing them when they run around, he keeps shooting at one of them and manage to get a shot to the leg letting it fall to the ground but still alive. Rayne moves backwards and looks to the side seeing the fourth creature just in time but when it swung its arm it manage to cut his right arm when he backed off, he quickly moves his gun to his left hand and starts shooting at the creature almost five times as it charges again swinging both arms at him, once that Stray Devil is dead he quickly looks back at the wounded one and suddenly he got himself tackled to the ground by it, letting it fall on top of him he starts shooting four times to the chest until it dies causing the creature to fall on top of him letting the blood spill over his chest.

Rayne slowly pushed the Stray Devil off of him and pushes it to the ground, slowly getting up off the ground turning his back to the fountain as someone stood there. Rayne looks down at his bloodied shirt and holds his gun with one hand but when he looks forward he can tell someone stands behind him, Rayne quickly turns back aiming his gun at someone seeing a person with black wings who is Raynare.

"Hello Rayne..." She smiles at him and crosses her arms underneath her breasts.

"An angel..." He lowers his gun

"I am sorry Rayne... but i have to do this..."

"Do what... bring the Stray Devils here?"

She shakes her head and still smiles at him then she moves her arms down and quickly summons an angel spear in front of them, showing this purple energy spear she quickly throws it towards him before he had a chance to react. That spear impales through his chest sending him taking a few steps back, eyes widen and gasp, slowly looking down at the spear then falls on his knees looking back to Raynare.

"Nice knowing you Rayne... you and Gabriel have been doing a good job... but you two needed to be taken care of." She walks over to him.

Rayne just remains silent due to coughing out blood and when the spear vanishes, more blood gusts out of his body, he looks down coughing blood and Raynare would kick him to the chest pushing him back and sending him to the ground.

"Farewell Rayne..." She takes flight and flies out of there heading to the clouds so no one can see her, leaving Rayne where he is.

He just lies there on the ground with a hole through his chest looking up at the skies with his eyes open. "This is it..." He said in his mind as he couldn't do anything else. "After everything... i.. Have done... it ends here..." He started to see flashbacks of the ones who were close to him. "Gabriel... Yuuma... my family... i have failed you all. All i wanted to do is... to avenge you all from him..."

Rayne could hear someone walking towards him from behind hearing the echo of those heels of a woman walking towards this bloody mess, it was Rias coming towards him walking nearby and standing next to him looking down at him having the same look when she met him for the first time.

"Is that a wish?" She asked looking at him but he was pretty much out of it "Then i will take that as a yes." She started to glow in this red energy as some red symbol appears underneath her, the same one that is on that paper he got from before. "Stay alive Rayne... your journey has just begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness consumed Rayne's soul showing only red and black flames covering the whole area around Rayne who lies there in this strange dimensional world floating there naked with his eyes closed, waiting for the reaper to come and take him away from this world however instead of a reaper something else would come for him. A bright light stated to slowly shine in this world making Rayne slowly opening his eyes looking at the light as when his eyes gets wider so does the light, the moment Rayne closes his eyes he ends up feeling alive once again.

Rayne looks up at the ceiling waking up in his room in the apartment, lying just on a mattress with his clothes on feeling this sensational headache and somehow he can't seem to remember what happen after he lost against Raynare when he took that impale to the chest. Rayne slowly sits up and place his hand over his head feeling that headache and started to wonder just what the hell happen he thought he was meant to die and there is no way an angel would just let him live, something has happened and he doesn't know what happen out there.

"What happen to me..." He looks at the clock seeing its 1:25 PM "Son of a bitch... i was supposed to... Gabriel..." He quickly grabs his jacket and runs out the door, forgetting about what really happen out there about Gabriel. Once he made it outside he did spot his bike at the front, he didn't park it here but he got on and started to ride to the church.

When he makes it to the church he runs right through seeing no one around he runs to the middle of the room until someone comes from another door who is Asia, she slowly comes out looking out seeing it's Rayne she comes out of hiding to reveal herself to him.

"Rayne..." She said it quiet in a sad tone.

Rayne turns his head to her "Asia... your.. still here?" He walks closer to her.

"No angel came... i saw this bright light a few minutes ago when you left, this symbol on the ceiling... i thought it was them but i..."

"They never came didn't they?"

She shakes her head and turns her head to the ground where Gabriel used to lie there. "I... called the police and they... took Gabriel out of the church, he's dead..."

"Gabriel..." He looks back and started to get a flashback of that moment, seeing him crashing out of the window. "The angels... they betrayed us."

"What?"

"Those sons of bitches..."

"Shhh Rayne... were in a church..." She got closer and whispers

"I don't care!" He shouts and looks back looking at the cross "Those damn angels are just like these Devils, they're the ones who killed me and Gabriel in the first place!"

"Killed... you?"

He looks back to her "Something happened out there. I killed the Stray Devils Gabriel was meant to kill but somehow i bet this angel took care of Gabriel and speared me... i should have been dead... but i don't feel dead..."

"You... you were brought back..." She places her hands together "Bless the –"

"Oh please don't give me that... something happen and i am going to find out what it was..." Rayne walks out of there heading back to his bike.

"Be careful Rayne... god is watching over you."

"Yeah yeah..." He said when he put on his helmet then sighs "May the force be with you..." He turns on his bike and rides out of there heading to the park where he died.

Back at Kuoh Academy Rias Gremory and Akeno made it to school noticing many people looking at them who love them, both these two can tell that Rayne isn't here. "So i guess i lost that bet Rias..." Akeno said while she walks with her

"Indeed... he is trying to find the answers... we just need to keep an eye on him for a while, the changing will begin soon."

While they go off inside the academy Rias and Akeno did notice both Sona and Tsubaki standing there looking at the two with a serious look, both Rias and Akeno stops and talks to them for a while. "Was it necessary to do that?"

"Yes it was.."

"You do know he will go after you too."

"I know..." She looks back "But right now... i pretty much feel sorry for Rayne..."

"Is it because of what happen?" Tsubaki said

"Yes."

Both Sona and Tsubaki look at one another then back to Rias. "Then you know how he will feel if he finds out."

"I know."

Back in the park Rayne stands where he died, standing near the fountain where almost six people walk around the place like no battle ever happen here, the blood on the ground had vanished and the creature are nowhere to be seen and the water fountain is all normal, it's like nothing ever happen but Rayne can still feel it and see the flashbacks of himself shooting the Stray Devils and also meeting Raynare, something was wrong and he couldn't put his finger on it. Rayne wanted to scream but he couldn't, he wanted to cry but it wouldn't make any difference it won't bring Gabriel back, all he could do now is run and retreat for now and figure out what happen to him as this is changing his life forever.

Rayne takes a ride back to the academy looking at the place for a while underneath his helmet but he doesn't do anything, he started to ride out of there while Rias stands by the window seeing him leaving, she turns her head to Akeno and tells her something making her walk away while she looks out. Rayne keeps riding until sooner or later he will run out of fuel, he kept going for four hours until there is only one place where he can go to and seek shelter since he can return home, there is one person who is by his side and he is going to her apartment right now.

Outside it started to get cloudy and would soon start to rain heavy over this place and Rayne made it to his destination before he ran out of fuel, taking off his helmet and walking up the steps and knocking on the door while the rain comes down upon him wetting his head and his clothes waiting for someone to open the door. One minute later someone finally opened the door and it was Yuuma who stood there in a shock look seeing Rayne standing there looking down letting water go down his hair dripping down in front of him, he slowly looks up at Yuuma and remains silent to her.

"I need... your help Yuuma..."

"Rayne..." She grabs him to send him inside and closes the door.

Rayne sits on a couch aiming his head at the floor while Yuuma went to get some coffee, she even help dry his jacket and his shirt and when she places the coffee cup on the table in front of him she sits down looking at Rayne then slowly looks down at his wet body. Yuuma wears the same clothes she wore with Rayne; she smiles a bit then looks back up at him.

"Are... you alright Rayne?"

"No..." He looks up at her "It's not alright... i got nowhere else to go now."

"What happened?"

"My friend... he..." He stops and thinks about Gabriel crashing out of the window "He's dead... killed in an accident."

She leans back eyes widen at a shock to hear this she even covered her mouth "I'm... i am so sorry Rayne..."

"I am also sorry Yuuma... i usually kept leaving you for this job and it's always me and Gabriel... i wanted to stay with you but my job... it's more important."

"It's ok..." She gets closer to him and kneels down in front of him holding both his hands "its ok Rayne..."

"I am sorry Yuuma... i think i have to leave this city."

"What?"

"Gabriel was all had in this city and others would need to know about his death, i should probably go stay with them and –"

"No... Don't leave me Rayne... please..." She leans closer to him when he looks at her.

Both the two were so close to one another they had their eyes half shut when they were so close to kiss one another, Rayne soon couldn't take it and kisses her first making her blush she kisses him back and places both hands to both sides of his face and keeps kissing. Yuuma slowly got up and keeps locking her tongue with his, she started to sit on his lap and he places his hands down to grab her legs to get her body close to him, Yuuma started to take off her shirt and throws it away showing her breasts to Rayne when she breaks the kiss making him look down at her chest making her smile and looks away a bit embarrassment but Rayne kept going, kissing her check a bit then to her neck making her sighs a bit of enjoyment he's doing.

Both the two ended up going to the bedroom where Rayne held her legs up against his waist while they keep kissing and him walking to the bed, Yuuma pushes her hair back and wraps her arms around his neck and when they fall on top of the bed he lays on top of her and keeps kissing her, slowly working his way down to her chest and grabbing hold of one of her breasts and when he goes to her belly kissing her there and hearing her making noises he started to pull down her skirt pulling it off her body making her blush even more as she looks at him looking down at her cyan underwear, making him kiss the side of her leg before slowly pulling down her underwear off of her.

"Rayne..." She said looking away when he took her underwear off "I love this... please don't stop."

"It's ok Yuuma... i love you." He started to pull down his pants and his underwear before going back on top of her, making love to her on this bed and she wouldn't do anything to stop him she lets him do whatever he wants to her right here right now.

As the day slowly turn darker as it became midnight Rayne lies in bed covering the lower half with a blanket but Yuuma is nowhere to be seen, while Rayne lies there he slowly wakes up and rolls to the side seeing her not there. Rayne gets out of bed and puts on his pants and started to go to the lounge room where she could be there however he did not expect to find out that Yuuma also shared a secret and Rayne is about to find out about it.

Rayne walks in the room seeing it all dark all the sudden and hearing the rain still going and thunder started going off. "Yuuma are you here?" He called out to her and when he walks around he looks to his right seeing someone standing there looking out at the window. "Yuuma?"

When he called her out he suddenly started to see wings coming out of her back, spreading wide in this room then turning her body towards Rayne showing it was not her it was the one who killed him, Raynare the fallen angel. "Hello Rayne..."

"No... no..." He slowly takes a few steps back.

"I enjoyed that night we had together... i am glad i didn't kill you when you arrived at my door." She gets closer to him.

"Who are you... what happen to Yuuma?"

She moves her hand below her lips and started to sound just like Yuuma "Oh i love you too Rayne... always will be." She summons a spear and got serious "Now then... let's finally get rid of you."

"What the hell would an angel want with me... I'm a hunter and so is Gabriel!"

"I had no choice Rayne." She takes another step forward "You are something more than just a hunter; you are something greater than that."

"What are you talking about? Why would you just pretend to love me then kill me?!"

"To get close to you, it's my job."

"..."

"And now... i am going to end this once and for all." She charges at him and when he moves back she comes running her spear through his chest yet again impaling him against the wall and making him feel the pain once again from that spear, this time it started to feel worse than before.

Rayne stood there with his mouth opened and eyes widen, Raynare just licks the side of his face and whispers something. "You are a good man Rayne... but you will become something far greater than what you are now. I had to do this." She pushes the blade further inside of him.

Rayne remains silent feeling it all over again but worse as his first love became the one who ruined his life, killed Gabriel just to get to him for some stupid reason that is unknown to him but he didn't care anymore he was gonna die once again by his love Raynare. When she pulls the spear out of his body he falls to the ground and sits against the wall and suddenly a red symbol appears floating and spinning on the ceiling behind them, Raynare looks back while Rayne sits there looking at the ground not seeing what's happening.

"Crap... it's them again..."

The symbol comes down on the floor showing Rias Gremory and her team friends who are wearing the Kuoh Academy uniforms, all of them stood there, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kiba and Koneko standing there looking at Raynare. Kiba and Xenovia stood in front of the others with their swords drawn and Raynare stands where she is holding her spear ready.

"Damn you all... this isn't over!" She started to take flight in the room and goes flying through the closest window and flies out of there.

Both Kiba and Xenovia was about to go out the window to chase after her but Rias stops them. "Stop... we already got what we came for..." She started to walk over to Rayne who lies there "It's time to bring him home."

They all come together once again and Rias summons one more symbol on the ground to teleport them out of there, Rayne just remains unconscious so he doesn't even know whats happening right now but he still thinks he's dying yet again but Rias will not let that happen to him she will let him live on but will be something else.

Three days later Rayne finally awaken from his sleep but instead of in his apartment he was somewhere else, when he opens his eyes he looks up at the ceiling yet again and slowly sits up noticing he's sleeping in this king size bed. He looks around the room seeing the curtains are closed covering all the windows in this room seeing darkness but some of the light shines inside this room, he can tell it's morning right now but when he tries to get out of bed he notices that his clothes were gone he was sleeping naked.

"What the hell... where are my clothes..." He looks back then looks over to the end of the bed seeing a table that is against the wall having his clothes lying on it. "Where the hell am i?" He said to himself.

He runs over and looks at this set of clothes seeing this black shirt with no sleeves on it, black pants with a set of chain wrapped around the side of it, putting on his clothes on he looks back seeing two doors and doesn't know which door to go to but he did hear a noise coming from the door on his right and he walks over to the door and opens it up, seeing he just went into the bathroom seeing it steaming up in there and can't see a thing but he can see a shadowy figure coming closer to him, it was Rias who just got out of the shower and started washing her hair with a towel but wasn't covering herself. Rias had her eyes closed when she walks closer to Rayne and when he notices she was naked he blushes a bit and had his eyes widen for the moment but tried to look away, Rias opens her eyes seeing Rayne and making her jump and started to cover herself up.

"Rayne!" She yelled and covered herself up with the towel "You're awake."

"Uhm... i am in a bad area..." He walks backwards out of the bathroom. "I am dreaming aren't i?"

Rias started walking out of the bathroom. "Nope... you're not dreaming."

"A hangover... got drunk and came here in bed and... holy crap i had sex with you didn't i?"

She starts laughing "No.. we didn't do that Rayne..."

"Then... where am i and who the hell are you?"

"I am glad you asked..." She smiles and walks closer to him placing her hand to the side of his face. "My name is Rias Gremory... and you are my little slave."


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne sits on the other room in this study area with the windows covered up in red and black blinds, there's two couches facing one another in the middle with a coffee table in between them, and there is an office desk facing the middle and a two way door on the other side of the wall. Rayne sits on the couch waiting for Rias to come out of that bedroom, putting on her school uniform and fixing her hair a bit while Rayne sits there thinking about what happen in the past but the problem is that he keeps thinking about what he just saw in that bathroom.

Rias comes out of the door that is near the office desk looking over to Rayne who sits there and turned his head towards her when she entered the room. "Hello Rayne..."

"Uhm... hey..."

Rias started to walk over and sit on the other couch looking at him. "It's good to finally see you Rayne; i have been waiting for this day to happen."

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Rias Gremory... and i am a devil."

Rayne leaned back when she said that, his eyes widen for the moment and tried to move his hand at the back of his waist to get his gun but his weapons wasn't there on his clothes. "Don't bother Rayne... i am not here to kill you."

Rayne looks back at her "Oh yeah... well i want to kill you."

"You would really kill me after everything i have done for you." She stands up

Rayne thinks for the moment and finally remembered his past deaths, seeing Raynare killing him at the park and getting killed again in her house. Rayne looks up at Rias once his flashbacks were done. "You brought me back from the dead..."

"Yes." She smiles at him

"Now why the hell would a devil bring a hunter back?" Rayne stands up in a serious look

"Because i am here to help you –"

"Help me?" He slightly laughs "This is a joke... i don't want your help and i don't serve you." He turns towards the door and was about to walk out of there.

"Are you sure about that Rayne." She turns her body to him placing her hands on her hips and making her devil wings to appear behind her. "You are a devil now Rayne."

Rayne looks back at her and suddenly he gets the same devil wings on his back "..." he looks back at his wings then back to her "You son of a bitch... what did you do!?"

"Like i said i turned you into a devil. There was no other choice."

"Why the hell would you do that to me?!" He took a step forward

Rias sighs "Do you really have to yell at me Rayne... i saved your life isn't that better than being dead and not getting your revenge."

"... what do you know of that?"

"I know that your family was killed by a devil and was raised by a hunter to train and kill us, except you have been killing stray devils for us and devils who have abandoned their ways."

"What you saying that Gabriel was training me to not kill devils like you?"

"Yep... he wanted to make you become a soldier and to help him deal with the stray devils and others who have lost their way. He wanted you because you have been chosen."

"Bullshit... Gabriel is a hunter and trained me to kill devils like you; he wanted me to become a soldier like him once he dies."

"That's what he wanted you to think." Her wings returns back into her body and so does Rayne's "But there was something else you need to know Rayne... your friend Gabriel who raised you to become a hunter and you thought he was a hunter, well he's an angel."

"... An... a freaking angel!?" He moves back and leans against the wall placing his hand over his heart as he couldn't take much more of this true.

"Rayne calm down..." She walks closer to him but she stops when he raised his hand at her. "This is difficult but i am here to tell you the truth..."

He slowly looks back at her "What truth?"

Twenty minutes later...

Rayne was in the bedroom with Rias walking back and forth while she sits on the bed watching him. "Do you really think... i should believe in this truth... everything i was trained to do was a lie and i should trust you?" He stops and looks at her

"It is the truth Rayne... just try and calm down."

"How am i suppose to calm down i am bloody pissed off!... i am now a devil... the same kind who butchered my family and spared my life, got saved by a hunter who is an angel in disguise just to train me to become a hunter... why the hell would he do that to me and in the end got me killed by one of them."

"Raynare wasn't an angel... she was a fallen angel here to kill you and to make sure that Gabriel doesn't come back to save you, he was originally meant to turn you into an angel however there was a problem with that plan you weren't really a holy type person, you didn't believe in god or any of that so that is why he didn't turn you early. He watched over you and made sure you stay as a hunter but he didn't expect Raynare to appear to kill you, he was waiting for someone else."

Suddenly someone is knocking on the bedroom door making the two turn their heads to the door. "Come on in." Rias said while Rayne takes a few steps back away from the door.

The whole gang of Rias comes through seeing Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko and Kiba entering the room and standing there looking over to Rias "Were back from that stray devil hunt." Xenovia said to Rias

"It was fun... i hope we get to fight another one soon." Akeno said in a seductive way.

Koneko looks over to Rayne seeing him standing away from them. "You told him?" She asked looking at Rias

"Nearly all of it." She stands up and looks over to Rayne "I will give you more time to think about all of this, after that i want to hear your decision. Don't go anywhere we will be in the other room." She looks forward and started to walk out of there along with the others but Akeno looks over to Rayne with a smile on her face before leaving and closing the door.

Rayne sighs relieved and can finally relax along with Rias as well the moment she closed that door, letting out a deep sighs she walks to her desk while the others sits down except for Akeno who goes out to get something to drink for everyone.

"I take it the conversation didn't go well for him." Kiba said as he drinks coffee thanks to Akeno.

"Yes..." She leans forward on the desk "He still doesn't understand the whole story yet but the way things are going i can't blame him."

"Well he did have an angel on his shoulder without him noticing it." Xenovia said "The same one who watched over him for years and turned him into a hunter... Gabriel didn't really have a choice here."

"Does he know the rest of the story?" Xenovia asked

"Not really... i will mention the rest of the story once he is ready to accept what he is... a devil."

"Still he was meant to be an angel. Gabriel was suppose to convert him but –"

As they talk about it a shatter of a window occurred in the bedroom causing them all to look to the bedroom door, when they got up to check heading through the bedroom they notice that Rayne is gone and the bedroom window is broken to pieces. Rayne jumped out of the window and going down the roof to get to the ground to make a run for it away from them, Rias walking to the window looking out and saw only a slight bit of him before he runs through the trees.

"Well you didn't see that coming." Kiba said to Rias

"Let me go after him Rias i will bring him back."

Rias sighs and turns back "Go and get him... he needs to return to us before it's too late."

Rayne keeps running for the whole time until the sun slowly goes down, losing his mind as he runs and thinking about everything he has done. "Everything i knew..." He thinks back of Gabriel and Yuuma "Everything i have done..." Thinking back of the time when he fights stray devils. "And everything that i was meant to do..." Finally thinking the last moment when he was young and seeing the first devil for the first time. "Damn it!"

Rayne ended up stopping by a bridge before the sun is finally down, walking to the middle while he tries to breathe and standing on the side of the bridge and looking down at the water. He looks down seeing a reflection of himself but with devil wings on his back, when he looks back there's nothing there and when he looks down he sees just himself.

As he stands there leaning to the side of the bridge knowing he isn't alone but instead of Rias being there it was Akeno. "What do you want?" He said not turning his head to face her.

Akeno takes a step forward in a worried look "Rayne... you have to come back.. we can help."

"Help..." He sighs and turns his head to her "Why should i join you devils?"

"You're already one."

"And what's stopping me from killing myself right here and now?"

"..." She remains silent after that but she took another step forward "Rayne do you really hate us that much? After what happened to you?"

"You don't know nothing." He looks out "My whole family... butchered right before my eyes... your kind are devils... monsters and you don't care who dies as long as you get what you want."

"Rayne... we are not exactly the ones you think of. Devils are good people and Rias is a good person you can trust her." She walks closer and stands next to him "I don't know what really happened out there but maybe you should tell me so i can finally understand your pain."

Rayne remains silent after that looking down but looks up seeing the lights that are on the bridge slowly turning on as it is the time for them to automatically turn on at this time. "I was just a kid... i didn't know what was going on..."

"I was just a kid... i lived with two brothers and one sister... they were older than me and we all lived with our mom and dad in this two story house. It was great seeing my family so happy until... he arrived..."

He thinks back of the time when the devil came opening the door like it was nothing even though it was locked, Rayne lying on the couch after finishing watching a movie since he was allowed to stay a bit later while everyone else was in bed. He heard his mother screaming causing him to open his eyes and hearing her and his dad crying out in their room, they were being beaten to death by that devil, all Rayne did was sitting on that couch looking upstairs to the bedroom.

He sees his sister and his brother quickly running downstairs to get Rayne while his other brother goes flying out of his room. "Come on Rayne." His brother said to him "We have to go." He tries to pick him up and when he looks to the door both the two looks over seeing the devil standing there.

After a few minutes later Rayne ended up sitting in the corner of the kitchen watching the whole mess seeing this devil cleaving his brothers guts while his sister was on the ground unconscious with a mark on the side of her face, probably punched by the devil so he can deal with her last. He was cutting through his brothers body hearing him screaming while he just sits there afraid and scared, couldn't say a thing and couldn't do anything just frozen and couldn't close his eyes or cover his ears, this devil looks back at Rayne once he was done with his brother showing his red glowing eyes at him while he had his face covered in darkness along with blood of his family over his face and hands.

Once he was done butchering his brother he turns his attention to his sister by grabbing her hair and dragging her to the other room, making her wake up and screaming out loud calling for help and grabbing the devils hand as he was hurting her, yanking her hair and dragging her to the next room, Rayne just sits there afraid and couldn't do anything to help he wasn't strong he was just a kid.

"They all were butchered while i was sparred... he wanted to do me last. He should have been dead i was a cowered and afraid... i was so hopeless and pathetic... Gabriel came out the window and tries to take him out however he escaped without causing a fight."

Gabriel in his younger stage looks down at Rayne and slowly walks over to him seeing him shaking as he moved his hand to him, he stopped and moved away from him. "Don't be afraid... i am here to help..." He looks back at his sister who lies there with her eyes opened and bottom part of her neck was covered in blood. "I am so sorry... if i knew i would have stopped him..." He raises his hand to him again. "But at least i saved you. Come with me and i can protect you... i can make you stronger and together we can avenge your family."

"I am not sure if this was fate or nothing..." Rayne said "I didn't believe in any of that crap... after what happened Gabriel raised me and told me who that devil and told me about this world full of monsters that needs to be destroyed." Rayne turns his head to Akeno, leaning his head back seeing her standing there in a sad look.

"I am sorry Rayne..." She looks at him "I am sorry." She suddenly gives him a hug causing him to freeze and taking a few steps back. "I don't blame you... we don't blame you for hating all of us, if anyone was in your footsteps they would have done the same thing. There is no way you can forgive us but we do want you to live."

"..." He remains silent looking away while she keeps hugging him "But why... why would your friend Rias want me to become a devil?"

Akeno slowly lets go of him and moves back "Because we want the same thing... we want him dead. He has murdered too many people in the past... he even killed someone close to me when i was young, i was alone but Rias saved me and she can save you."

"Tell me something... Gabriel... what did he want from me?"

"He wanted to convert you into an angel like him... but since Gabriel was taken out Rias was force to interfere, you are different Rayne and that is why she chose to spare your life. Now please... come with us and Rias can train you since Gabriel did not."

Rayne remains where he was and looks out thinking about this while Rias and the others were pretty much staying in that place in the study room waiting for them to return. After a while later both Akeno and Rayne finally came through the door making them all look over, seeing them coming through and walking towards Rias who sits there by the desk looking at them with her arms crossed, leaning back against her seat looking at Rayne.

"You know you have to pay for breaking that window."

"I know..."

"So you're ready to know the rest of the story or you going to run away?"

"I need to know one more thing... you want him dead right?"

She slowly nods to him. "Then i need to know one thing... what is his name?"

Rias remained silent for the moment but finally gave him an answer "Astaroth... his name is Astaroth."

"Then I'll help... i will help you kill this son of a bitch."

"Then you might need these." She opens the desk and takes out two guns and placing them on the table in front of her, showing one of them was his while the other was just like it but was black and both these guns do have long barrels. "Your new set of guns."

(Okay those guns are pretty much the same guns from what Dante uses but there not the ones from DmC 4.)

Rayne slowly grabs his two guns and looks at them for the moment then back to Rias, lowering those guns down and nods to him. "Alright then... help me get stronger and tell me everything you know about Astaroth, Gabriel and Raynare."

"Very well then..." She stands up and smiles at him "Welcome to side my slave."

"You do know that is weird when you say that right?"

"I know but i know you love it." She winks at him.

"..."

"Oh and allow me to introduce to your friends.." She stands up and looks at them and so does Rayne. "We devils form groups of a chess board... i converted them into my side, i am the king."

"The king huh..."

Rias looks over to Akeno "This is Akeno Himejima the Queen."

"The queen..." He looks at her then to Rias "Wait if you're the king and she is the queen does that mean that you two are –"

"No." Both said it at the same time but Akeno started laughing. "I can't believe you were thinking about that." Rias said to him with her arms crossed

"Well a naked woman doesn't just lie on a naked guy who is asleep and not get a thing for him..."

"Well at least Rias didn't take you while you were asle –"

"Akeno!" she looks at her while she laughs then back to him "For your information i can't really sleep with my clothes on, and i had to bathe on you with my powers in order to heal you."

"So that's why my wounds were healed... and I'm not sure if you bathing on me are an awesome ability or just weird..."

"If it was me on you i would have waited for you to wake up." Akeno said in a seductive way.

"Akeno..."

"Can we move on..." Koneko said and eats her sandwich "Bottom line is that Rayne is a pervert."

Rayne sighs and looks back "And who the hell are you a pawn?"

"She's a rook. Her name is Koneko, she is a strong devil."

"Yes so if you try to perv on me i will kill you."

"Yeah message received..." he looks at Kiba and Xenovia "And you two are..."

"Knights." Kiba said to him

"We both are knights." Said Xenovia

"They are Kiba and Xenovia my best knights."

Rayne looks back to Rias "Two knight pieces... one rook, a queen and a king... your missing a bishop."

"I know but i can't exactly find a person to become the bishop, and as long as any of you don't get injured it will be alright."

"So who am i a rook?"

"No you're a pawn."

"Oh a pawn that's... hey wait a minute I'm not being a damn pawn!"

"Well you are my slave so in a way you're my pawn." She laughs

"And here i thought i was useful..."

"Well then maybe you should show us what you are made of with those guns. But before you show us your action might as well tell you the rest of the story... about those three and why you were sparred. There is something else Gabriel didn't tell you and it's time for you to know."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Rayne rides his motor bike to school, wearing his Kuoh academy uniform and was thinking about what Rias said to him a few hours ago. He thinks back remembering all of it by standing in the study room again, standing in the room with the others and just got his hands on his new set of guns but started to wonder he could have sworn he seen them from somewhere else but can't remember.

"I like these guns... what did you do to them?"

"I modified them for you and only you so enjoy them all you want."

"Hmn..." He started to place them at the back of his waist "So tell me about them..."

"I should start to the why... why they targeted you Rayne and your family."

Rayne walks closer to her against the table as he wants to hear it clear and well. "Just say it... it's because of me isn't it?"

"No..." She shakes her head and looks at the black and silver ring with the skull on it "It's because of that ring."

He looks at his ring then to her "My brother gave me that ring."

"Yes and it was him who was suppose to die by Astaroth but yet he went too far and killed them all... except for you."

"What is this ring?" He looks back to it again.

"That... is a sacred gear, one of the weapons gifted to the humans and you have to unleash it, you have to be the one to unlock that ring but for now you have the guns."

"Yeah... thanks..."

"Now Gabriel the angel was meant to take out Astaroth however he escaped before he could do anything so he took you instead and thought he can make you into a warrior you are today, a strong warrior who will fight for heaven."

"Well that didn't go well..."

"Yeah i have been there." Xenovia said

"Yes so he kept you as a human because he knows you will unleash that strength inside of yours, once you were older he knew you would become strong."

"So i was a weapon to him, used me to become strong... however i do like to thank him... and to shoot him."

Rias slightly laughs. "I will look forward to that because he is still alive."

"Seriously?"

"Yep he is still alive but will be a while before he can reveal himself so don't worry about him you should worry about Raynare."

"But you haven't told me about Astaroth... i need the big why he did it."

"You need to ask him yourself about that Rayne. Raynare wanted to get involve in this because she knew about you and Gabriel and probably knew about the sacred gear so she wanted you dead and Gabriel, she isn't in league with Astaroth but she doesn't like you well."

"Hmn... so all we have done together... what a lying bitch... so what do i have to do to kill Raynare and Astaroth?"

"Well for starters... you need to return to the academy and pretend like nothing happens, after that i can help you Rayne but first... just be what you were going to be before."

"Yeah right." He turns back and walks back "I am not doing that... where is Astaroth?"

"Rayne..." She stands up "You need to get stronger... no one is going after Astaroth and he isn't dying anytime soon, just please... please be what you are before and we promise you, he will get whats coming to him."

He remains silent and back today Rayne arrives at the academy outside the school and when he arrived nearly everyone outside started starring at him, the only reason why there looking at Rayne because the moment he took off his helmet he looks back at Rias who was sitting with him on that bike, taking off her helmet and fixing her hair. She slightly laughs and gets off the bike and started to walk with him to the academy, doesn't seem to care that everyone is watching.

"Great..." He said to himself in his mind while he keeps walking with Rias "Second day at my academy and i am about to get looked at the whole day now." He sighs and walks inside the academy.

As they get inside the academy some people started walking off while others watches them but Rias started to walk off. "I will take my leave now... we will meet later."

"Yeah whatever..." He turns to the side and walks to his class while Rias goes up the stairs.

As she got to the top she notices Sona standing there with her arms crossed. "So you got him... for now."

"I know..." she walks past her "But there was no other choice..." She looks back to her "Although... half of me is wondering why i let him live and not kill him. I do worry about that ring though."

"Let's see how it goes..." Sona said

After an hour of stuck in class doing work and is force to do it all, after the bell went off Rayne started walking out of there and notice a few people looking at him. He lets a deep sighs and keeps walking. "Whatever... I'm no good with friends." He said in his mind

As he keeps walking he did started to hear a few guys talking about video games, talking to one another about what game is better than what and once Rayne walks past them one of them turns his head and walks forward.

"Hey Rayne!"

Rayne looks back to him "You know my name?"

"Yeah everyone knows you now... were even in the same class."

"Oh yeah..." He looks forward "Remind me to write a list of people i need to know."

"Hey i got to ask you something... what game is better."

He sighs and looks back "Tell me..."

"Halo five or Black Ops three?"

He starts walking off "Doom four!"

"..."

As he keeps walking he soon stopped and stands by the window looking out at the view then looks forward seeing Xenovia coming towards him, he looks back and leans his back against the window crossing his arms and looking at her while she walks closer and stands by him.

"So Doom huh..."

"Let me guess... that game is offensive to..." He whispers the last word "Devils.."

"Hey your one as well or did you forget that?"

"Hey I am not the one who put the demons on mars okay?"

Xenovia walks over and stands next to him placing her back against the wall and looks forward "Rayne you're not the only one who didn't really expect to become a devil."

"I just can't believe... i hunted you all down and wanted you all dead and i don't care who dies as long as i find him, now i have to change it all."

"Hmn... yeah i can relate."

"What did you do?" He looks at her

"I was meant..." She looks around before saying this "To be a warrior of god, not an angel just a human who fights and cleanse this world from those who worship devils and other monsters who sought to hurt, to kill people. I wasn't alone i had a good friend however i was force to go separate ways with my friend, i allowed her to become a warrior for the angels while i become a warrior for the devils."

"So why did you do it?"

"If you... found out something that is the truth but if you told anyone they would think you're lying and no one would believe you even though it's a big thing, would you continue to tell the truth?"

He remains silent for the moment looking forward and thinking about it. "I heard this before... if you see the future and saw the world ending and if you come back to the present would you tell the truth or keep it to yourself."

"That's one way to put it."

"Well... i think i understand, you found something and didn't want your friend to go with you. What exactly did you found out?" He looks at her

"I... rather not say it... it can... it's best that me and Rias and some people keep it a secret."

"I see..."

"My friend is very loyal to heaven and i really don't want her to get upset or change her ways so i kept it to myself, i made sure she stays what she is while i leave and become a devil, it was hard but there was nothing i can do."

"I understand.."

She walks off the wall and stands in front of him. "Right now Rias brought you back twice, right now you should accept the fact that she is giving up alot in order to make sure that you are the one who be the man to kill Astaroth, remember that." She walks off while he stands there thinking about what she said.

Later that day when everyone was leaving Rayne walks over to his bike and grabs his helmet and the other one, he stops for the moment and thinking back the time when Yuuma used to join him. He smiles for the moment then looks back seeing Rias and Akeno standing there.

"Alright... what do i have to do?"

"Well for starters i think it's time for you to see your new home." Rias said and looks at Akeno.

"Look i can't take both of you there... it's a bike not a car."

"That's why i am coming." Akeno said and takes a step forward "I am looking forward to this." She smiles to him.

"Great... am i going to be doing this to all of you?" He asked and throws Akeno the helmet and puts his helmet on.

"Maybe... have fun Akeno." She turns back and walks off

"Will do." She puts on the helmet and walks over to him, sitting behind him on the bike and started to move his hands over his legs causing him to flinch.

"That's... not where you hold..."

"Oh I'm sorry." She laughs under that helmet and slowly moves her hands up and wraps them around his chest.

They started riding out of the academy and Rias looks out seeing them going off, she smiles and turns back to go find the others while they have their time together before making to their destination. Rayne rides through the streets and through some places but before he could go to the new home he needs to go and return to his apartment before leaving it, luckily for him he has time to get his stuff before the manager takes all of it, there is something there he really needs and he can't go anywhere without getting it.

While Rayne makes it there and started to get a school bag and begins placing some stuff he has in his room in the back Akeno went off to the market to find stuff, she ended up going to fetch some clothes for herself however she found something that would suit well for Rayne. Both of them will meet up to the bike with their stuff ready, he has to give Akeno the bag which was heavy but she was alright to carry it, she places the bag on her back and holds the item in a bag and wraps it around her while she wraps her arms around him again and gets ready to ride out of there.

Akeno told Rayne where to go before they put their helmets on, heading past the academy again and travelling towards this large mansion that is close to the place where Rias and the others were before, coming to this large white or silver looking two story mansion with two windows at the bottom and three windows at the top, middle window above the house door. This place shows a roundabout at the front entrance and a long pathway that leads to the road, Rayne rides through the path and around until he stops at the front door seeing Kiba and Xenovia standing there waiting for them.

Both of them took off their helmets and Akeno gets off while Rayne looks up at this place. "Holy shit..."

"I know..." Akeno said "This place is great... you should thank Rias for that."

"Well you guys go around with style." He turns off his bike and gets off of it.

"I know." She takes the bag off of her and lends it to him.

"Thank you."

Both walks together to Rias and she opens up the door and walks through, taking him up the stairs in front of them and taking the left and go past two doors to reach to Rayne's room. Showing this large open room with a king size bed and a few cupboards around, Rayne walks through while the two stands there by the door hearing him slightly laughing while looking at this large room. Rayne walks over to the bed and places the bag on the bed and started taking stuff out like a few antique daggers of three, some clothes and a very old colt that could be valuable.

Akeno walks over while Rias stands there and the others would come over and goes into the room to see what he's got in that bag. Akeno asked first when she walked over. "Nice set of stuff... but what's that?" She looks at the colt.

He takes the colt and holds it in front of him then sits on the bed "It's a Colt Paterson in the year eighteen thirty six."

Kiba walks over looking at the gun "That gun... that's a unique weapon where did you get that?"

Rayne remains silent looking at the gun "... Gabriel..."

"That gun is valuable... you could start your life again." Rias said to him

Rayne looks up at her then places the colt on the bed and leans forward "To be honest... i didn't expect i was going to have a life after i kill Astaroth, i was never going to have a life after that."

"Rayne..." Akeno said in a sad tone.

"I am a devil now so my life as a human is over." He looks at the gun "Thought of selling the gun to the highest bidder and then leave and never return, maybe go with Yuuma if she wasn't an angel."

"Well that gun is pretty much can be sold to maybe seven hundred thousand dollars."

Rayne looks at Kiba when he said that "Seven hundred thousand dollars! I was going to sell it to three hundred thousand..."

"Well you were about to get screwed." Xenovia said with her hand on her hip

"Mhmmnn..." He grabs the gun again "By the way... speaking of Yuuma or Raynare... who does she serve? Him?"

"No... although she pretty much rebelled i think." Rias said "But the leader of the fallen angels is Azazel."

"Azazel huh..." He aims that gun at Rias and pulls the hammer back "Maybe i should pay him a visit."

Rias sighs and crosses her arms looking at the gun "You think that colt can kill Azazel?"

"Well the gun doesn't have any bullets... but i am sure you can modify it i think..."

"Yeah i am not going to make a gun for you to kill anyone... that gun can't kill anything."

"Fine then..." He gets up and places the gun on the drawer near the bed "I'll leave it be until there's a good time for it." He turns back to Rias "By the way..." He remains silent but tries to say something but couldn't.

"What?" She walks closer standing next to Akeno.

"... Thank... you.. thank you Rias for bringing me back."

She smiles a bit "No problem."

Akeno places a black bag on the bed. "I forgot something... i bought this for you Rayne."

Rayne looks at Akeno "What is it?"

Akeno smiles and takes it out "For you."

"Unbelievable..."

While everyone was in the lounge room waiting for Rayne to come down stairs to try out his gear he got from Akeno, Rayne comes down the stairs and they all look back seeing his look. Rayne shows him wearing black attire with no sleeves on the shirt, black long pants with a chain wrapped on the side of it and a belt for his two dual guns. He's got gloves on but reveals his fingers especially his ring on his right hand and wears this long black coat Akeno got him, keeping his red hair but manage to spike it up for now.

He walks down and stands on the last two steps looking at them. "If i keep wearing black... i might become gothic..."

"You look great." Akeno said

"Yes... but are you going to keep the hair red?" Rias asked

"It stays... red."

"Good... i like your hair like that." She smiles at him

"Hmn... so Rias just when am i going to do the training?"

"I knew you would say something." She walks over to him "But there is one thing, i need to see what you are made of."

"Sure."

"I want you to go on a hunt for two stray devils, can you do that."

He smiles at her and takes out both the guns. "It's about damn time, just tell me where they are and i will get it done."


	5. Chapter 5

The team of Gremory leaves the mansion in the middle of the night by using their teleportation to send them all to a location where a stray devil is located, there job is to kill it but their job is to watch how Rayne goes against a stray devil, using his new guns for the first time seeing how he goes this time when fighting the monsters he has been fighting for a long time. Rias and the others would watch as spectators and see how Rayne goes alone against two stray devils that have hidden in an abandon warehouse, this place is covered in junk and boxes and other junk but Rayne will enjoy playing hide and seek with them, more like hide and kill.

Rayne walks through in the warehouse holding his two guns as he walks through looking left to right seeing no sign of them but can tell they are in here and won't be long before they find out he is here. Rias and the others were outside looking at this red symbol floating in front of them showing Rayne walking, using this as a camera for them to watch, standing around it like a circle and seeing how he goes against the stray devils as a devil.

While Rayne keeps walking down the path not making any sound or attention to draw them to him he stops and notices a dead woman on the ground in front of him, covered in blood and has lost her left leg and the side of her left face. Rayne walks over placing one gun on his back and goes on one knee looking down at her, he looks left and right then back to her but suddenly he heard a noise hearing a box falling on the ground causing him to aim his gun on his right looking out and seeing nothing out there.

"Who's hunting who now?" He whispered to himself then lowers his gun and walks forward.

He walks down the path where the box fell holding only one gun as he walks, continues going for a while until he stopped and heard another noise causing him to slowly look back seeing nothing, looking forward seeing nothing in this dark place. Rayne stands his ground holding his gun in the air while one of the stray devils slowly comes out of the darkness from the ceiling, slowly going down closer to him holding this curved blade that is its right arm, slowly sneaks down above him not making a sound however Rayne stands where he is and Rias and the others started to wonder if he is going to do anything because that creature is on top of him.

"He knows it's there right?" Xenovia asked and looks at Rias seeing her arms crossed.

"Just observe."

As the creature gets closer to Rayne who stands there seeing him lowering his gun on his right hand, the stray devil licks its mouth before preparing an attack. The stray devil quickly swings down upon him however he smiled before it tried to attack, he quickly looks up before the creature can swing down upon him, grabbing the creatures blade with his bare hand and throwing it across the area and smashing against the boxes. Rayne walks over with his gun hearing the creature letting a screech he fired his gun eight times to the chest and face of the creature killing it and making sure it stays dead.

Koneko sighs watching him "The hunter became the hunted."

"He lured one of them in." Rias said "Let's see how he goes against the other one."

As Rayne lowers his gun the other stray devil appears near him, looking to the side and drawing out both his guns and fired across the area but missing the creature. It runs to the side and he keeps shooting through the warehouse stands shooting through empty boxes and others while it rooms, missing the creature and started placing his guns on his back and begins to climb up the stands until he reaches the top. He looks around while he takes both guns out and started running on each stand when he got the sight of the stray devil, seeing it running around while he jumps over and started shooting at it however he soon accidently slipped over a broken box and started falling and slamming hard on his back on the floor, causing Rias and the others to take a step back feeling how that would have felt to them.

"Bloody hell..." He slowly stands up and grabs both his guns; he looks back seeing the stray devil coming at him. He turns back and started running while it chases after him, way faster than him but he wanted to get it by surprise so he runs to the wall and started to run up it and takes a jump back, doing a back flip letting the monster run past him while he's in the air then fires three rounds at the back of the creature before hitting the ground.

The stray devil lands hard against the wall then Rayne started shooting four more rounds from both of his guns to kill it dead. Rayne walks over to it and places his guns away looking at the stray devil knowing that this thing was once human, he crouches down looking at it while Rias and the others started walking into the warehouse and stands behind him.

"Is this... what i will be if i rebel to you Rias?" He asked and slowly turns his head back to her.

She nods "Yes..."

He looks back to the dead creature and stands up and turns to them. "I passed the test, not a scratch on me."

"That is good except that you fell."

"Ha ha..."

"Well you are good Rayne you have fought many stray devils in the past but what of an actual devil?"

He sighs "You asking me out on a fight?"

"No." She turns back and looks at Xenovia "She will fight you... tomorrow after school."

Xenovia stands there smiling at Rayne "I am looking forward to that."

Rayne stares at her for the moment while Rias and others leave except for Akeno who is force to remove the dead bodies for Rayne, making sure no one finds their bodies or else things will be bad. Once Akeno has removed the bodies they all come together on this symbol on the ground and teleports them back to the mansion in the middle, they all move away from one another once the symbol breaks away.

"I will make some food for all of us." Akeno said and started walking to the kitchen.

"I will help." Koneko said and walks with her.

"I need to go and report this." Rias walks to her quarters.

"Well I'm taking a shower." Rayne goes up the stairs and heads to the bathroom, looking back at Xenovia who walks with Kiba to the dinner room.

Rayne takes a long hot shower, leaving his clothes in his room and once he gets out of the shower he covers himself with a towel and started to look at the mirror that is all blurry thanks to the hot steam in the room, he moves his hand over it to show his face and just when he saw his reflection he saw his eyes were black and yellow in the middle, he jumped back and blinked a few times but when he looks back to himself his eyes were normal.

Xenovia started knocking on the bathroom door. "Come on Rayne get out of there Akeno prepared a strong meal for us so don't upset her." She stands next to the door waiting for him to come out.

Rayne finally opens the door letting the hot steam come out of there and looks over at Xenovia, she sees his hair still wet causing her to look down his chest noticing that he has this devils gate pentagram where his heart is along with scars over his chest and back and his arms. She started to stare at his chest starring at the pentagram and seeing the water going down his chest. "I'll be there..." he turns back and started walking to the bedroom.

Xenovia stands there looking at his scars then started to turn back and walks down the stairs to see the others, not saying anything to them although Rias probably already knows about all that anyway. She sits down and started to eat some chicken and some vegetables and a few minutes later Rayne comes into the dinner room seeing them already eating, Xenovia looks at him seeing his hair spiked and looking at his chest at his clothes where his pentagram is. Rayne and her remains silent to one another and he started to take his seat facing her and started to grab a chicken leg and other stuff on the table.

"So Rayne... how did it feel to do that all over again?" Rias asked while eating a piece of chicken

"It was fine." He looks over to her "Just like any other job."

"That is good... let's see how you go against Xenovia tomorrow in the morning after school."

"To release the ring right?" he started drinking then looks over to her. "To release the power of this ring and become the ruler of Mordor?"

"I... don't know what Mordor is..."

"Lord of the Rings." Xenovia said "Watched it with Irina once and it was a fantastic story."

"Mhmmnn..."

"So Rayne what do you do besides killing stray devils?" Akeno asked who sits next to him.

"Well..." He stops eating and thinks about it. "I do sometimes play video games when i have my time alone; just to let off some steam and anger. Games are a perfect way to do instead of beating people up."

"Let me guess... Doom?" Xenovia asked

"Hey that game is the only thing that can get me focus on things... especially when fighting damn demons that appears out of nowhere on mars and blasting the hell out of them."

Rias sighs "Please don't mention that game Doom i rather not think about that game."

"Why is hell really on mars?" He looks over to her

"Don't be stupid hell isn't on mars and why would we put it there?"

"Uhm... to get away from the moon? Too hot on the sun?"

Koneko shakes her head while Xenovia slightly laughs. "Oh really... anything else besides that brutal game that everyone is excited to play?" She asked and leans forward to the table.

"Well i like racing with some of my friends." He finishes off the drink and eats whats left on his plate.

"Didn't think you have friends."

"I do... Xenovia.. There awesome guys and if they were like you guys well i would have joined them and together we could have owned the stray devils in this city."

"Of course you would say that." Rias said and gets up off her seat "Well i am going to be having a good rest tonight, goodnight all." She leaves the room.

After a while later everyone started to leave the dinner table and leaving the dishes to Akeno however since Rayne was still okay and didn't really want to turn in early he thought of being nice by going to help Akeno, when he entered the kitchen and help clean the dishes she smiles and continues cleaning.

"Thank you Rayne... i appreciate this."

"No problem... however i came for information, on Xenovia." He turns his head to her

"Hmn thought as much... well if you help me clean the dishes then i can help you with Xenovia."

"Good trade... deal."

After they were done Rayne leans against the kitchen table with his coat next to him, crossing his arms and listening to what Akeno has to say about Xenovia. "She is a knight to Rias and a very good one, although i am not sure who is better her or Kiba but don't underestimate her in battle Rayne."

"I know... that's why i come to you; i am not one of those people who go in gun blazing it doesn't work, i may not be Gabriel's student but at least i can still use his knowledge he gave me to keep me living in all battles."

"That's good to hear but you should worry about her holy sword the Durandal, she maybe a devil but she can still use it in battle so make sure you don't get hit by a holy sword like that."

"I know i have seen a holy sword before i know how it can go."

"You have one here?" She asked and leans forward

"No." He shakes his head "I had one once but i was force to get rid of it, some holy sword i don't know the name i gave it up to someone else who wanted it. Gabriel trusted him and so did i."

"Well then... just make sure that you avoid her attacks, she is good and that sword of hers... just be careful."

"Hmn... well i will watch out for her attacks, i got my guns so let's see how this goes... guns or swords." He grabs his coat and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Rayne... can you do a favour for me... this little favour?" She walks over to him

"What?" He looks back at her

"I was supposed to head out for some stuff but i forgot to get something from someone, can you do it for me?"

"Oh... i really don't want to..."

"Please..." She walks closer to him and started to speak seductively to him, pressing her breast against his chest "For me?"

He sighs and looks away then takes a step back "Fine... only because i probably have to refill my damn bike."

She moves back and smiles "Thanks..." she walks past him but whispers something seductively to him. "Maybe if you come back i can show you how strong i am."

Rayne slightly laughs and looks back to her "Challenge accepted Akeno..."

She looks back and walks off and Rayne puts on his coat and started to move out, leaving his guns behind and heading through the front door to get on his bike. Akeno stands by the door waving at him while he looks away and puts on his helmet, starting his bike he rides out of there in the middle of the night. Rias was standing by the middle window with her nightgown looking out seeing him riding out of there, she had a worried look but she looks away and returns to her bedroom.

Rayne rides for a while going past a few cars and avoiding the cops since he is going fast, he goes through a short pathway past a few houses until he ended up slowing down as he saw something flying above him, looking up seeing this figure flying past him and landing on the road standing there with black feathered wings like Raynare but she was a different fallen angel.

Rayne quickly stopped his bike drifting on the road and turning the bike to the side, he was about to grab his guns but he forgotten them. Kalawarner stood there with her golden spear in front of her looking at Rayne who stays on his bike, he takes off his helmet and got off of it and stands in front of his bike starring at the fallen angel.

"Rayne correct? Raynare has been looking for you... i am here to bring you to her."

"Oh is that so..." He walks over to her "Where is she?"

"I am here to bring you to her." She walks closer to him as well "Come with me or i will use this on you." She holds her spear ready.

"Oh really... go screw yourself bitch." He stops and stands his ground "I am not going anywhere."

"..." She stood where she is then takes flight, flying back and throwing her spear towards him.

Rayne quickly moves out of the way and lets the spear zoom past him almost hitting his bike, he looks back to her and she charges towards him laying a kick to his chest sending him flying back and crashing against his bike sending his bike on the ground while he falls to the ground hard. Rayne quickly got back up and looks over to her, with her coming towards him he is force to run since there is nothing else for him to do from here but she will go after him.

"I can't believe i left my guns." He said while he runs

She starts flying towards him and summoning another spear, she throws it down at him and when he looks back he jumps out of the way and rolls down the path on his right. "Running away like a coward huh!?"

Rayne stands by the side while she stays in the sky then he looks forward and looks at his hands especially the ring he has, seeing the eyes of the skull glow for only a second then he looks up "No..." He shakes his head "I am not running..." He looks out and started walking out of hiding while Kalawarner floats there looking down at him. "I am not backing down from anyone..."

She goes charging down upon him with her spear ready, he looks down and moves his right hand to his left waist then places his left hand in front of it, moving together like he was holding a sword. Rayne looks up showing his black eyes with yellow in the middle, causing his ring to glow more and suddenly black energy would start to pour out of the ring and wraps through Rayne's hands trying to form a short sword in darkness.

"Awaken!" He shouts out and swings upwards sending this black flaming blast towards Kalawarner, consuming her in the blast and engulfing the area with it. The blast not only was destructive they also started to hear this strange roar coming out of it.

The black energy started to slowly die away like flames while Rayne stands there leaning down like he was about to fall down but stands where he was, breathing heavily and looking out at the view seeing his bike totally destroyed but he took care of Kalawarner, lying there on the ground with her clothes ripped off and leaving this deadly large cut through her chest. She is dead and Rayne soon looks up at the sky until finally he falls to the ground after losing too much energy, the flames and the black energy is lifted and the power returns to that ring, leaving everything to what it was and leaving his eyes back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

"So... the Sacred Gear has been released... i should have known that was going to happen."

Rias stands by the window looking out at the view then looks back to Rayne who sits there on the couch with Akeno sitting next to him, the others sits on the other couch but Kiba was standing up and Koneko was eating a sandwich like she doesn't care what happen.

"The Fallen Angel you took out was indeed one of Raynare's comrades but at least you took her out before she had a chance to report. You now have the element of surprise however Raynare will eventually figure out it was you who defeated her and she will know you used it, the Sacred Gear."

Rayne looks up at her then looks down at the ring. "How did it felt?" Xenovia asked.

He looks over to her "I don't know... it's... hard to explain." He looks to the side "Felt like i wasn't myself when i wanted to awaken it, the moment i called it i was someone else."

"That happens." Rias crosses her arms and walks over standing behind the couch where Xenovia and Koneko are "But you did a good job on releasing the Sacred Gear on the right time."

"Yeah." He looks at her then to Akeno "I should thank you for that."

"No problem... but was my fault that you were unarmed."

"I think that was the only thing i needed to awaken it." He looks back to Rias "So it's a sword right does that mean i will be a knight?"

She slightly laughs "No we have two knights you can't get a third knight so you're still my pawn."

"Of course... well is there a way to restore my bike?"

"I am not a mechanic besides you have wings, use them."

He lets a deep sighs and looks away for the moment "So much for my ride and i just bought that bike!"

"You can figure something out, now back to the weapon. Since you are close of summoning that weapon let's see how you go against Xenovia." She turns her head to her seeing her standing up when she said her name.

"Alright... but i you guys do owe me a bike."

"Agreed."

Since it was a Saturday they were able to start this fight early now, heading to the back of the mansion on this large field that looks like a tennis field, no nets or anyone around except for the large fence around them. Rayne and Xenovia stands on both ends of this tennis field looking at one another, seeing Xenovia had a new look wearing this black looking tight body armour. She doesn't have her sword but when she aims her right arm away from her body summoning a symbol in the air and pulling her hand in then pulls out a sword that is covered in chains, they soon vanish off when she pulled the sword into this world and once the blade is out the symbol vanishes and she aims it towards Rayne with two hands to it.

"Hmn... clever." He said and looks at his ring for the moment and moves it outwards, he closes his eyes for the moment trying to concentrate on the ring. "Awaken..." however nothing would happen, no sword or any power would make an appearance.

"This doesn't look good." Kiba said

"He can't summon it."

"Oh that's just great..." He moves his hand back "If i can't bring it out then i will just use these." He takes out both his guns and stands ready.

"Bringing guns to a sword fight..." Xenovia said and smiles "This will be fun." She quickly makes the first move and charges fast towards him.

Rayne quickly aims his guns and fired towards her seeing her moving left to right avoiding some of his shots while he keeps shooting, she blocks most of the bullets with her sword. Rayne quickly turns back and started running to the fence while she charges towards him, he started climbing up the fence without using his hands and once she was there he lays a jump in the air, aiming down at her and started firing at her but she started blocking his bullets and when he lands behind her he started shooting again and this time he manage to get a cut on her left leg.

Xenovia looks down when she felt the hit feeling the bullet scratched the side of her leg. She stands ready and charges again and swings upwards in the air making this blue line in the air of her swing, Rayne did avoided it but somehow she manage to get a cut on his chin, when he took a step back she charges to lay a stab at him but he moved out of the way then rolls to avoid her other swing but when he got back up she lays a hit to his chest with the back end of her sword, hitting his chest hard and causing him to gasp as he could have sworn he took a stab, Xenovia does a spin and lays a kick to his face sending him falling to the ground near her.

She stands her ground while Rayne started to get back up and grabbing his guns. "I see..." He gets back up and looks back to her then to his ring "Awakening the sword was just a fluke... alright then."

Xenovia charges again to swing upwards to make that blue line again but Rayne takes a jump back in the air and started shooting down upon her; she aimed her sword like a shield to block it and once he landed seeing her do that he kept shooting at her while he runs towards her. She runs at him as well and swings her sword but he ducked and started to grab her, wrapping his arms around her to lift her up a bit and tackling her to the ground.

Xenovia was at a shock to see him pull this off, she lies there while Rayne lies on top of her aiming his two guns at her chest and her face. "I got you..." He slightly laughs

"Well played... however..." she quickly moves her legs upwards and started to get under his arms, pulling him back and making his guns aim elsewhere. Sending him to the ground for her to quickly sit up and grabs her sword however she did landed on a worst position with Rayne, sitting there on her knees looking down at his face.

"..." He still held one gun and aims up at her while she aims her sword down at him.

"Oh Xenovia..." Rias said face palm.

Akeno started laughing "How naughty of her."

Both the two aims at one another both of them started to blush a bit. "So... are we going to be in this... position all day or what?"

She smiles a bit "Maybe... do you submit?"

"Like hell."

"Well then." She lowers her sword and finally got off of him and moves back. "By the way..." She looks back "I can tell you liked it."

"..."

"Now then back to fighting." She held her sword ready but when he tried to get up she quickly charges before he could react, surprising him by laying a swing over his left leg spilling blood out and cutting through his bone.

Rayne saw his blood spill on the ground he tried to get up but the wound was severe, but he aimed one of his guns at her while placing his other hand over the wound. She aims her sword at him then swings to the side cutting his hand and losing the gun, once he was unarmed she lays another kick to his face sending him on the floor.

"This is done..." She looks over to Rias "Is this over?"

Rias nods to her while she and the others stays where they are, watching Xenovia walking off but Rayne lies there bleeding out and looking back to her while she walks, he raise his bloodied hand at her with the ring on it and finally it started to glow.

Rias saw the ring's skull eyes glowing red "Xenovia!"

She turns back seeing him slowly getting back up ignoring the leg but tries not to put effort on that leg, standing on one leg and crushing both hands. As Xenovia stands where she is holding her sword with two hands Rayne started to get this black energy flowing through his bloodied hand removing the blood on his arm and it even caused the bleeding on his leg to stop as well.

"Awaken you stupid son of a bitch..." He raise his hand up then swings down and suddenly when he swung down to the ground finally the ring activated, instead of forming this black sword he brought the full sword out of the ring, showing his weapon to them all.

This blade was black and gray showing this sword is like a claymore (Okay yeah it's Dante's sword.) He had this strange black essence around the sword while he stands there doing nothing. Xenovia stands ready and was ready to move but the moment she was about to take a step forward Rayne quickly charges forth, taking a leap and slicing through her left shoulder before she could react. She gasps and lowered her guard but Rayne kept coming he lays a kick to her chest pushing her back then charges again to swing at her however before anyone could act on this Rayne ends up stopping, holding his sword with one hand aiming it to her neck, seeing her at a shock as she couldn't do anything seeing his eyes starring dark at her but he changed his mood and looks away then lowers his sword.

"I am not ending it like that..."

She slowly nods to him then started to go on her knee placing her hand over her shoulder while the others come towards her, Rayne turns back but the bleeding would kick in again, blood gusting out of his arm and leg again causing him to fall on the ground.

"Rayne!" Rias yelled and runs over to him to see if he is alright seeing the ring on his hand gone and looks at his sword. She moves her hand over to the handle but she got neglected causing her hand to move back seeing the dark essence around the blade and handle. "That sword..."

Later that day Rayne got sent to the lounge room in the mansion while Xenovia is elsewhere, Rias and the others stands in the lounge room sitting on the couches except for her who was standing there looking at the sword on the table in front of them, Rayne looks at the sword then to her.

"So... what is this sword?" He looks at the awakened claymore blade.

Rias looks over to him "It's a legendary blade made by a devil but i do not know who created it, i have never seen this blade before."

He sighs "I thought you knew about the sword and my powers, why else did you bring me back?"

"Well to be honest... i thought you were a dragon..."

"Dragon... like World of Warcraft or Dungeons and –"

"Can you please don't bring them into this... what i mean is that i thought that ring was a boosted gear but... i was wrong, i thought you were a black or red dragon but..."

"So i was supposed to be a dragon but now I'm... a mistake?"

"I wasn't going to say that Rayne."

"Well it looked like you were going to say that, you haven't exactly told me everything about this life and since i am not the one you wanted you're going to get rid of me."

She sighs and walks over to him and sits down next to him on the couch "I am not getting rid of you, you are still my pawn but i am surprised that you are something else, something powerful that could maybe be better than dragons." She moved her hand to the side of his cheek.

He calms down and looks at the blade, he was about to get up to grab it but he stood on the wrong leg to get up causing him to sit back down. "Damn it... can't you heal me?" He places his injured leg on the table seeing it all bandaged up.

"I could but i only do that on near death experience, i am not taking my clothes off and healing your leg."

"Do you really have to get naked to heal my leg?" He asked looking at her.

"Well it's the only way." She moves back and leans against the wall "I have to bathe my body against you, giving you some of my energy. Plus i can't sleep with my clothes on."

"Jeez i bet that's not all you do to me."

She blushes a bit hearing that "Rayne!"

"What..."

She lets a deep sighs and shakes her head, soon someone comes through the door to interrupt the group in the lounge room, seeing Xenovia coming through but not just her. Sona and her peerage appear in the room looking at them especially to Rayne.

"Sona... i didn't expect you would be here."

"Well i heard about what happen and i came to see for myself." She walks over looking at the sword "A dragon sword." Then looks to Rayne "So he isn't the dragon."

"Yes... he isn't the red dragon emperor or the black one."

"Just who are these dragon emperors and just who are you?" Rayne looks over to Sona

"I am Sona Sitri... and these are my devil comrades, Tsubaki my queen, Momo and Reya my bishops, Tomoe my knight, Tsubasa my rook and Saji my pawn."

"Yo." He walks forward seeing he has a casket over his arm.

"Saji... what happen to you?"

"I was... training... and i went a bit too far and –"

"He came in while i was putting on my clothes so i broke his arm."

"..." He looks away for the moment then looks at the sword on the table then to Rayne. "Your Rayne right?"

"Yeah." He looks over to him

He slightly laughs looking at his bandage leg "Hey don't get up."

"Oh clever..." he sighs and looks forward then to his arm "Looks like you could use a hand."

"Oh i see where this is going." He took a step forward "Hey i hope we go battling together someday, you better get hoppy soon, or you won't have a leg to stand on."

Rayne slightly laughs and looks at Kiba and Koneko "Get a load of this guy." He looks back to him "Let's have a round of applause to him." He gives him a slow applauds to him.

"Oh that's funny how about you give me a standard ovation."

"Why don't you lift me up?"

He smiles and looks at Sona who stands there looking at him "He's good." Then back to Rayne "I rather not i will probably break my back."

"You calling me fat?" He tries to stand up but couldn't. "Then how about you and me have an arm wrestling, let's use that good arm of yours."

Saji turns back "Yeah i think I'll be the bigger man here and walk away... that's right... walk... away... walk." He walks off.

Rayne moves his hand back and takes out one of his guns, loading it up and was ready to take aim however Rias was behind him on the couch and grabs the gun off of him. "No."

"Seriously?"

"No."

"You know Rias..." Sona walks over "If our two pawns would like a match how about we give them the challenge."

"Hmmnn... yeah that can work, Saji versus Rayne in a few games. Since its Saturday we can go to the academy while no one is around."

"Deal." Rayne said and moves his leg down and stands up, using his might on the non-injured leg. "I can take him on."

"I would love to see that." Rias said then looks at him "Deal."

"Alright... let's do it tomorrow, right now i think your friend needs to recover and to get ready to play a few sports." She turns back to return to her peerages then turns back to Rias "We will see you guys first thing in the morning. Good luck." She smiles and they started to get consume in energy, teleporting the out of here.

Rayne turns back looking at his sword "If i do any shooting ones then i will own his ass." He grabs the sword and holds it up with one hand to it, suddenly the skull on the weapon slowly glows red and the whole sword vanishes. The blade returns back to his ring and returns on his finger. "Well... i have to get used to that."

"Mhmmnn..." Rias looks over to Xenovia "How are you feeling Xenovia?"

"I feel fine i have done more battles and survived alot worse than that."

"Yeah well... i have dealt more than you think." He looks over to her then walks out of the room.

Rayne will be ready for this fight as tomorrow he will soon recover as at midnight his leg and arm will heal quickly than he thought, when he gets out of bed he will be fine like that fight Xenovia never really happened. Tomorrow they will be allowed to get in the academy, both Rias and Sona arrived there first and have already got a few stuff ready for both Saji and Rayne while everyone else will be just cheerleaders.

"So both of you are ready?" Sona asked looking at the two seeing them standing there standing ready. "Whoever loses... well they are force to clean up all the mess out here and will be discipline for losing." She stares at Saji for the moment.

Rayne slightly laughs and looks at Saji "Looks like you're about to get your ass kicked by your king."

"Yeah right... let's do this i am so ready for this."

"You guys are not allowed to use your powers in these sports so the highest score wins." Rias turns back "Let's start with the first game."

Both the two started to follow both Sona and Rias but Rayne stopped and started to take off his coat and throws it back, Akeno grabbed it before it hit the ground while he keeps walking, feeling the warmth of the coat making her smile a bit. Both Saji and Rayne will be stuck doing a long run, both of them goes to their positions kneeling down and prepares to make the run.

"Ready... set... go!"

Both of them springs off the line running full blast out of there, both of them are together but soon halfway Rayne started to get faster and finally made it to the end before Saji did, giving him the upper hand against Saji. With that done they return to Rias and Sona where they will get them on a baseball one, seeing how far they can hit a ball and giving Koneko the chance to be the thrower.

Koneko stands in the middle looking over to Saji who becomes the first to bat. Rayne would watch standing next to Rias looking at Koneko "Why pick her and not others?"

"She is... a fast thrower and is good at this, try not to get on her bad side."

"When you say she's strong you mean super human strength?"

She nods "Yep... that's why she is my rook."

Koneko moves her hand back then throws it fast towards Saji, his eyes turns black for the moment thanks to the power of his Sacred Gear, he quickly swings his bat hitting the ball and sending it flying in the air and out of here. If Rayne can't do that then Saji will get a point so now it's his turn and Koneko gets another ball ready to throw.

Rayne stands there looking at Koneko, she throws fast like before and Rayne swings but he suddenly missed the hit, hearing Saji in the background shouting to him 'Strike one!'. Rayne looks back to him then to Koneko thinking about something "If this was cricket i could do better..."

She gets ready to throw again and this time Rayne is ready for it, she throws it and finally he lay a hit to it in the sky however it wasn't as further as Saji was giving the match a tie for now. Rayne looks back seeing Saji laughing and turning back, he was about to grab his gun again but he looks over seeing Rias holding them making him sighs and continues the game from here, making the next match a javelin match to shoot a javelin at a large round target that is far away from them.

Saji grabs the javelin off the ground and throws it towards the target almost hitting the red and leaving the javelin in there. Once he was done he moves away and watches to see how Rayne goes, he moves his foot underneath his javelin that was on the ground, lifting it up with his foot and grabbing it in the air then throws it faster than he could, hitting the middle of the target giving him the point. After that it was discuss and Rayne won again, next was a flying one but Rayne wasn't able to do that because he can't fly so Saji won that round, after that they thought of doing a different one thanks to Sona, doing a mathematical one in the academy writing this mathematical one on the board twice and waits for one of them to figure it out and write the answer, took a while but Saji won that round. Next round was a basketball throw; both of them are force to stand in the middle with a basketball and they need to take turns throwing the ball and getting one score through the hoop, few minutes later of throwing many times Rayne got his basketball stuck on the side of the hoop while Saji finally threw the ball and getting a score of this, giving him the upper hand, and finally there was one more and it was arm wrestling, seeing Rayne smiling and waiting for Saji to sit down he slowly moves his hand and for a few seconds later outside the room you can hear Saji yelling out loud in pain due to Rayne breaking his hand and wished he could remove it.

"Okay the score is tied with both of you four." Sona said looking at Saji with his cask arm then looks at Rayne leaning against the wall smiling. "However we got one more round so whoever wins this is the winner."

"So what is it and if its weightlifting then i don't think Saji can do a good job there."

"Shut up Rayne."

"The next round... contracts."


	7. Chapter 7

Final contest for both Rayne and Saji involves doing contracts; the first one who completes the contract wins the game. Both of them started moving out but Saji was flying towards his contract while Rayne ended up walking in the night to get his contract done, took a while for him to get there and arrives right in the middle of the night, knocking on the door a couple of times feeling it could be too late.

"Damn it... it's already too late..." He looks back thinking. "He could have finished his contract by now..." He sighs and looks forward hitting the door hard "Come on open the door!" While he keeps knocking on the door he decided to open it but stops for the moment. "I shouldn't..."

While he remains there for a little bit he does think about what Rias said to him before he left. "I know that contracts aren't your thing and i know that you killed a few people who wanted us, i don't blame you Rayne but you did accept a wish as well and i will not break that wish, i will make sure you get what you want in the end." She smiles to him "Just as long as you get this right."

He stands ready and pushes the door open and started to walk in. "Hey is anyone here?" He calls out and closes the door behind him and started walking but he notices a small table against the wall was on the ground and a broken vase was there as well, seeing there could be a fight here. "This can't be right..." He said and draws out one of his guns and holds it with two hands before proceeding forward.

Rayne moves slowly as he started to see a little bit of light from the room ahead on his left, moving towards the doorway but stops on the side seeing a bit of blood on the floor. Rayne decided to charge in the room aiming his gun around and looking behind him seeing two dead corpses lying there all messed up and covered in blood, he was at a shock to see them like this, lowering his gun and takes a few steps back.

"I don't believe it..." He said to himself looking at them.

"Hello devil." He heard a voice behind him.

Rayne quickly turns back but suddenly he took a hit across the face with a bottle of water, causing his face to sting like hell like he was hit by acid but it was holy water, alot of it. The man chucked a bottle of holy water at him, breaking the glass on impact and causing him to yell in pain and moved backwards, he tries to aim his gun but was blind and so he wanted to shoot blindly through the walls but the attacker didn't want him shooting so he moved his arm to the side then kneed his chest twice before punching him across the face, sending him against the wall and started beating him up a few times, drawing his own gun and shot through his left knee giving him more pain then ends this with a smack on the face with the end of his gun knocking him out.

Rayne was asleep for a while but finally he woke up but he still couldn't see a thing, his eyes were burned along with his mouth and the side of his face due to that holy water, never thought it would hurt like this. The man stood in front of him but can feel he is there.

"Behold... the great Rayne..." The man said "I didn't expect i would find you here... and alive..."

"Who... are you?" He moves his head and tries to move but can feel he is tied up on a chair and can feel his wound hurting but it did slowly started to heal.

"I am Freed... Sellzen at your service." He moves back holding his energy blade and his gun.

Rayne's eyes slowly started see clearly but he could only see blurs "Sellzen... i... remember that name..."

"I am a stray exorcist." He looks down at his wound seeing it slowly healing "Oh that's not going to happen." He stabs his sword through that injured leg and left it in there, hearing him moan a bit. "That's right... feel the pain... this is what you get from becoming one of them..."

"What... what did you do to them?"

"Them?" He looks back "Oh yeah... well that's their fault for siding with devils. I showed them what happens."

"You... son of a..." before he could say it he took a shot to the chest by his gun "..."

"I am just like you Rayne." He grabs his face holding his mouth "You killed many people who serves the devils, killed many and stray devils as well. I thought of all people you would think i am doing a good thing... or have you forgotten about your past?"

Rayne remains silent feeling the pain but tries to ignore it, when Sellzen moves his hand away from him he can finally talk. "Gloat all you want you dick... i have... suffered more than this crap... i have face the wrath of devils and survived... i have fought longer than you have... done... so do whatever you want with me." He finally his vision back and his face slowly heals up "Because the moment i a free... you will be one of the people on my list i want to kill... and you are almost at the top of that list."

Sellzen stood where he was for the moment then quickly grabs his sword out of his knee then started shooting his chest twice then shoots again on his other knee, hearing him suffer more. "Then i guess i got alot to do... you little shit." He stabs his blade through his left hand then aims his gun to his neck "Time for you to see your pathetic parents Rayne!"

Before he had a chance to pull the trigger he heard a gasp behind him, both looks over seeing Asia standing there all the sudden looking at the two dead bodies. She had her hands over her mouth looking at them.

"Asia?"

"Asia you idiot." Sellzen walks over to her "Get back outside and hold the barrier around here!"

"I..." She looks over to Rayne "Rayne?"

"Asia..."

Sellzen looks back to Rayne then to her "You two know each other?"

"Yeah... didn't think i would see you again."

"Yes... but why are you here?" she looks up at Sellzen

"He is now one of them Asia." He walks back towards Rayne and pulls the sword out of his hand "He's a damn devil!"

"No... that can't be right... this isn't true is it Rayne?"

"The angel... she got me again and the devils... they made me into one of them."

"I can't believe of all people you wouldn't put a bullet in your head."

"And let someone else kill Astaroth!?" He shouts at him leaning forward "No... I will not die... and right now i will use anything... even if i have to be a devil i will get my revenge on that son of a bitch..."

"Oh really?" He aims his gun at him "But i know you want Raynare. I know where she is."

He leans back looking at him with a serious look "Where is she?"

"Why you want to get in bed with her again?"

"Where is she!?"

Sellzen looks down at his hand seeing the ring. "Well what do we have here?" He grabs the ring and tries to pull it off his finger.

"Get your freaking hands off it!"

Sellzen stops and hits him across the face with the end of his gun and tries again and takes it off. "Its mine now... now back to the killing..." He aims his gun back at him.

"No!" Asia runs and stands in front of Sellzen "Please don't kill him."

"Asia..."

He sighs and lowers his gun "Get out of the way Asia... or you know what's good for you... he's a god damn devil!"

"He's not a monster he's not like them."

"Asia... don't get involve in this..." Rayne said

"I don't have time for this." He grabs the side of her head and throws her across the room hitting the wall hard and falling to the ground."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You stupid son of a bitch..."

"Get used to it... you used to do that." He aims his gun at him yet again "Let's do this again."

However there's always an interference as a red symbol appears behind Sellzen causing him to sighs again 'Oh now what!"

A female appears in the symbol as it fades away, revealing a devil that has black thigh high boots, wearing a black crop top and a long bright red coat and has long pink hair and black short skirt. She opens her eyes and walks forward looking at them but stares at Rayne.

"Hey... i know you." He stares back at her.

She swings her hand in the air creating four small blue symbols sending this blue beam past Sellzen but cuts his arms a bit, cutting the ropes on Rayne to free him then raise a larger symbol in front of her to block the shooting Sellzen does.

"You little bitch you ruining everything! I will make sure that you –" When he looks back Rayne picked up the chair and smashes it across his face sending him falling on the floor and knocking him out.

Rayne grabs his ring off the ground as he falls to the ground once he hit him with the chair. "This is mine bitch..." He puts the ring on then looks at Asia "Come with us." He raises his hand to her

"Don't! She's one of them and i can't teleport with you and her."

"Just who are you?"

"Friends of Rias now let's go!" She grabs his arm and pushes him back so she can form the teleportation again.

Asia slowly gets up and looks at the two. "Go... I'll take care of myself."

"Asia wait..."

She summons her symbol and both of them soon vanish out of this area along with the symbol too, sending the two elsewhere. Both the two appears somewhere alone appearing in a different park that is far away from the academy or anyone, once they arrive here Rayne moved away from her then was about to grab his guns but she had them on her, holding them in front of them.

"Want these?"

"Hand them over."

"Hmmnn nope." She places the guns on her back "Not until we talk."

Rayne took a step forward starring at her face "No... Octavia..." He would fall back and sits there while his wounds started to sting badly, not exactly healing quickly on his body.

"Here..." She walks over to him and aims her hands in front of him forming this green energy to start healing the wounds Sellzen did to him. "I am here to help..."

"Here to help..." He sighs a bit still feeling the stings "You tried to take me out once long ago when i met you."

She smiles while she keeps healing "So you remember me... well you had a devil on your shoulders back then too."

"Son of a bitch... i almost killed you once..."

"Yeah but it was fun owning you back then, you did hurt me and stole my necklace. I want it back."

"Of course you want it back... but why couldn't you take Asia with us?"

"I can't teleport a human with us it doesn't work that way, look she said she will be fine so she will be fine, but first i want that necklace before we go to Rias." She finishes healing his body and moves back away; she had an astonished look like her healing wasn't suppose to finish quickly. "He has regeneration..." She mumbles to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." She takes the guns and gives it to him "Now can you please hand over the necklace?"

"Just what do you want from it?"

"It was given to me by my parents... before i died so i want them back."

Rayne slowly stands up and looks at her for a while. Elsewhere back in the citadel Rias was worried while she walks back and forth waiting for Rayne to return, Sona and her companion's stays with Rias' peerage waiting as well until finally a symbol appears near them causing them all to turn their heads towards it. Rayne and Octavia appears standing there and looking at everyone, Rayne places his guns on his back and walks forward.

"Rayne..." Rias walks closer to them looking at the blood on his body. She gives a hug all the sudden causing his eyes to widen for a second. "Good that you're alive..."

"It was an exorcists... he butchered the people and tried to get information from Rayne but that didn't go well." Octavia said looking at Rias and the others.

Rias moves away from Rayne while he stands there. "Sorry Rias... i failed to get the contract done and if i had my wings or my bike... i could have..."

"It's ok Rayne you didn't know... just as long as you are safe and you too Octavia everything is fine..."

Rayne looks back to her "Just how do you fit into all of this anyway?"

"Oh i guess Rias never told you, and i would have met you early but you were an ass so i decided to back off."

"Octavia is another one of my chess pieces... the Bishop."

"Really?" He looks back to Rias seeing her nod; he looks back to Octavia "I guess i have to give you what you want since you helped me... it's in my room on the second draw next to the bed. Now i need to have a shower." He started to leave the room then looks at Saji "This isn't over Saji." He said to him before he leaves.

Saji looks back "Looking forward to it."

"You shouldn't really go taunting him you didn't go well with the contract i gave you."

"Sona!"

"I guess we prefer to do the old fashion way then." Rias said walking over to them "Since you wanted contracts i decide what game for those two to play and see which one is better."

"Very well then Rias... play the next game tomorrow." She summons a symbol underneath them and her and her peerage teleports them out of Rias' mansion.

Since everything was going back to normal everyone left the room to go to bed except for Rias and Octavia who wishes to speak to Rias alone, speaking to her about the chains of events that happen between Rayne and Sellzen, telling her about the attacker and Asia and even his regeneration quickly as the power from that ring and within is slowly increasing Rayne. Rayne will soon become a powerful warrior and won't be long before he has to take out Raynare and also Sellzen who is now on his list of people he needs to kill, still keeping Astaroth at the top.

While Rayne was in the shower leaning his head against the wall looking down seeing the blood falling down his body, seeing flashbacks of Sellzen shooting him a couple of times and of course getting stabbed. Rayne stands normal while the blood goes down his body and raise his head up to get the water over his face, once he was done he turned off the water and started to get out of the shower, putting on a towel and was about to get out.

"Hello Rayne."

Rayne gasped and moves back "Akeno! What the hell!?"

"Awww i was just about to ask if i can scrub your back but you're finished..." She was wearing only a towel as well

"Akeno..." he holds his towel tight "Please leave..."

"Awww you're blushing." She moves closer to him pressing her body against his chest causing him to move back inside the shower. "I think we can have fun together in the shower."

"Akeno wait..." He places his hand over her shoulder "I don't want this... i don't want this with you..."

"Is... it because of Yuuma?"

"There's that... and there's also something else. I can't do this with you or anyone who wants to get a hit on me." He walks past her and leaves the room while Akeno stands there looking back to Rayne.

Akeno stays where she was and decides to take a shower while she was here, Rayne just walks back to his bedroom seeing Octavia finally getting her hands on her short golden necklace with this green emerald on the middle. She puts it on then looks over to Rayne seeing him with a towel on making her smile a bit.

"Wow Rayne i didn't expect we would go this far."

"I am not really in mood to deal with all of you flirting me right now." He walks to the cupboards "I just want to sleep right now."

"Alright..." She closes the drawer and started to walk out of the bedroom but stops and looks back. "Just to let you know Rayne... Yuuma put you down twice... don't try and put everyone else down." She leaves the room while Rayne stays where he was for the moment.

Octavia walks down the stairs heading to her room and notices Rias coming up the stairs. "Rayne is something."

"I know... now he has someone else he wants to kill." She sighs "But at least that can increase his powers and give him time before he can face Astaroth." She walks up the stairs

"One more thing Rias." She looks up to her while she looks back down at her "It would be best if you tell him about Astaroth soon... or else we might end up fighting Rayne." She looks forward and walks off.

Rias remains silent but she heads to her room to go to bed, both Rias and Rayne in their separate rooms ends up staying awake longer than the others but Akeno kept moving in bed while she sleeps. Since Rayne can't sleep he ends up getting out of bed and started to leave the mansion and heads outside alone, he wishes to train alone with his blade by awakening it once again and tries to focus on his powers. Flashbacks goes off when he keeps swinging his sword thinking of the past seeing Sellzen torturing him, remembering what Octavia said to him saying that he had a devil on his shoulder back then. He swings harder thinking Yuuma and their time together before he gets killed by her in her real form, now finally he sees Astaroth in his shadowy figure only showing his red eyes, showing he had this angry look along with a tear going down his eyes and once he raise his sword up in the air and swings down he finally created a discharged blast from his sword, his blade creates this twisted strange yellowish colour like fire blast towards the area cutting through the ground and anything else that was in the way.

Rayne breathes heavily since it cost him alot of his energy, leaving his sword on the ground while still holding it with two hands. Soon he hears someone clapping behind him seeing Rias standing there smiling at him.

"You're doing well Rayne."

Rayne looks back to her "Please... don't do the whole Jedi thing..."

She slightly laughs "Of course you have to say that to me and i have seen that movie."

He laughs as well but soon he slowly has a normal face and looks away. "Being a devil... i guess the others i know will be hearing this, they will be after me."

"You think they will kill you?" she walks over to him.

"Maybe... but i do hope that i can take him out before i am force to fight my old friends." He raises his sword and his sword returns to his ring again. "I need more training."

"To defend yourself or to kill someone?"

"..." He looks back to her then looks away "To protect... and to get payback.. on those three and those three only, i don't want anyone else but if anyone who wishes to get in my way t stop me from killing them then i will just have to get rid of them, simple as that."


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning out of the academy Rias and Rayne took a little fun challenge together in their club, a chessboard one so Rias can teach Rayne a thing or two about this game, although he didn't really care much about it but he did it anyway due to being bored at the academy. Octavia entered the room to see them wearing her Kuoh academy uniform, looking over at the two moving their pawns around, Rayne just moved his knight and moved six of his pawns before while Rias moved two pawns and two knights and then finally she moved her queen down to remove a pawn and all the sudden...

"Checkmate."

"Wait... what?"

"Check... mate." She smiles looking at him then to the board showing her queen got a shot at the king and is trapped around his other chess players.

"Oh this is bullshit." He leans back on the seat looking at the board.

"You see Rayne... they maybe pawns but they are also strong enough to take down anyone, all i had to do is bring the queen to assist them and then she could have taken out the king and save the rest of the players." She grabs the queen and holds it "Simple as that."

He sighs and looks away for the moment then looks over to Octavia seeing her with her necklace. "I see you're in the academy as well." He grabs his bishop and throws it at her; she catches it with one hand.

She looks at the bishop and walks over to them "Just wanted to see how things are going here but i guess Rias already beaten you." She looks at the board "Damn Rayne you didn't even take out any of her pawns or anything."

"Hey shut up!"

Rias stands up "I thought you would at least be happy that you defeated Saji at the game i chose."

Rayne looks to her slightly laughing "Yeah well i thought it was real life combat."

"I have seen that arm wrestling one and i know you could have broke his arm off but i am sure you can let off some steam on that fighting game he had, i can't remember the game though i am not really a gamer."

Rayne leans forward "It's his fault for choosing Johnny Cage, that guy is useless. Scorpion on the other hand owned the hell out of him." Then he stands up "And are you even going to help me out in this training you mention if i win?"

"Yes i guess it's time... i was going to get you into exercise but since you fight like a hunter you are already prepare for that, might as well get you ready for that sword." She looks down at his ring. "You are struggling to control that attack you did that night, you should try to focus on that and unleash your resolve."

"Yeah i am well aware of that."

"You maybe a pawn in my peerage but sometimes the pawn can get ranked up if they do a good job, maybe if you get a contract right you might get ranked up but if not then..."

"Hey i am not doing contracts i maybe a devil but i only want to get strong, get ranked up isn't my concern."

"Plus he can't fly right now." Octavia said.

"Yes..." He looks away mumbling "I can't fly."

"I can teach you how to fly if you want." Octavia said and looks at Rias.

"I am better if i got myself a bike."

"Well how come you haven't got one yet?" Rias asked

"Because i was elsewhere..." He turns back and takes his leave "I guess i will go get a new bike now."

Octavia looks back to him as he leaves the room then looks back to Rias "I will go and watch over him." She goes after him while Rias sighs and sits there.

The two heads out of there leaving their uniform on while they head out to town together. They walk together but Rayne remains silent while he looks around at some places, he did stop and looks out at this place where he and Yuuma or Raynare that's her real name went, having their milkshakes.

Octavia looks over then to him. "Say... how about we get something to drink?"

"Yeah i guess so." He started to walk towards the place, she follows.

As he was halfway towards the place just out of the blue someone comes by around the side and bumps into him, causing the person to fall back on their ass. Rayne looks down seeing Asia there. "Asia?"

She looks up "I'm sorry i... Rayne?"

He sighs "Unbelievable..."

The three ended up going elsewhere to chat, going to a cafe place to get something to drink there with both Octavia and Rayne sitting together and facing Asia who sits there looking down at her bottle of coke.

"So tell me Asia... how did you get out of there in one piece?" Octavia asked with her arms crossed.

"Well... after you left... I.. was kicked out of the church after they found out i stopped Sellzen from killing you Rayne." She looks up to him. "They didn't like it that i saved another devil.."

"Another devil... this is the second time?" Rayne asked

"Yes... long ago i saved a devils life and when they found out i was kicked to the side, but i still tried to stay loyal even though they didn't seem to care about me right now, all they care is this." She shows them her ring she has on her finger.

"Another Sacred Gear." Octavia leans forward looking at it. "She's a healer."

"Come again?"

Octavia leans back and looks at Rayne "There are many sacred gears out there and Asia possesses one of them." She looks back to her "Remarkable however she isn't exactly is better than my healing abilities but i guess you have much to learn from that ring."

"I know... but do you think i will do well in my healing abilities?"

She nods to her. Rayne simply drinks then looks back to Octavia "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"Relax Rayne the shop isn't going to close anytime soon."

"I am not talking about buying one at the shop, i know someone who owes me well and he owes me his bike."

"Seriously?" She looks at him.

"I beat one of my friends in a race, winner takes their ride and i decided to let him keep the bike for now but he has to give it to me as long as it's well fixed and perfect when i see it again. That son of a bitch better still have that bike, i bet he broke the damn thing."

"You guys don't have to fuss over me right now..." She looks back down to the bottle "After all you two are devils... and i am a priest of a church... well an ex priest if you like to call it."

"This is like a weird joke... a priest and two devils walk into a cafe –"

"Please don't do that..."

"Well." He stands up "I am heading out of here, sorry Asia but i have business to take care of."

"Yes." She gets up as well. "The drinks are on him."

"Of course you had to say that." He walks out of there and soon Octavia goes with him while she stays behind.

"Rayne..." She gets up and turns towards him before he could leave, turning back looking back to her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking out for me in that room." She slightly smiles to him.

"Uhm... no problem." He looks forward and heads out of there and so does Octavia while Asia stays where she is and drinks the rest of her coke.

Both of them gets out of the cafe and started heading down the street. "Well she has a thing for you..."

"Jeez i am somehow a chick magnet."

"Well the way you look like i can't blame the ones who wanted to go out with you, just how many girls asked you out?"

He stops for the moment thinking about it. "Three... two of them didn't go well and Yuuma..."

"Hmn... just what are you going to do if you ever find Yuuma or Raynare?"

Rayne turns his head to her "I am going to put a bullet through her head." He said with this serious look like he means it, he looks forward and walks off while Octavia remains where she was for now then went after him. As he walks down the path and looks around through the crowd he could have sworn he saw Yuuma, walking through the crowd and looking over to Rayne, he looks away and places his hand over his eyes then looks back seeing Yuuma walking off. Rayne decided to walk over the road to get to the other side while Octavia stands there looking out seeing what he's doing; she just goes after him since she didn't see her.

Rayne kept moving through the crowd but stops and looks around after he lost her, looking around until finally he spots her walking off elsewhere. Yuuma goes off heading somewhere quiet moving to this large fountain area, no one around and standing there facing the pond while Rayne runs over and stops then stares at her while Octavia runs over standing next to him, looking over to Yuuma as well.

"Hey... isn't she..."

"Raynare..."

She smiles then turns back smiling at him. "Rayne it's so good to see you again..." Then she started to have this serious evil look "Time to die." She opens one of her hands showing this small red little cube that floats there, it would fly off into the sky.

"A shield barrier..." Octavia said

"What?" He looks at her then up at the cube seeing it falling down upon them and started getting bigger, creating this large cube around them and once it was large enough to fit around this area it suddenly vanishes.

"She stopped time..." Octavia said "It's a cube that is meant for those who can fight and not draw attention to the population..."

"Yes and now i can finally change my clothes." Her black feathered wings spread and flies up and started ripping off her clothes and forming her own revealing clothing to them, causing the inside of this cube to change the outside, making the sun become a full moon to make the inside darker.

Rayne looks around then back to Raynare. "Tell me something Raynare... were you really after my sacred gear from the start?"

She floats there crossing her legs like she was just sitting on an invisible chair "Well of course i was... wanted to get my hands on it but then i notice i couldn't get my hands on it... so if i can't have it then you can't have it."

"So everything we have been together... just for my damn ring..."He looks down for the moment then looks up at her and charges.

"Rayne wait!"

"She's dead!" As he charges he moves his hand over the other and awakens his sword, holding it with two hands and takes a jump at her to swing upwards in the sky, surprising her but she moved out of the swing only cutting a bit of her feathers.

She gasps and looks at Rayne then flies back. "You summoned it already..." She stares at the sword "That demon blade..." She lands on the ground on the water in the fountain then raise her hand to summon her red spear. "He needs to die."

"Agreed..." Another fallen angel appears in this cube showing him wearing a violet trench coat and a hat, summoning his blue spear and spreads his feathered wings.

"Another fallen angel..." Octavia said and stands ready.

Rayne looks at him then to her "Can't take me on alone huh? Well i always knew you were a bitch but a coward too?"

She sighs "Name calling now huh... didn't think you would sink that low."

"Well i didn't know you would sink that low to become a prostitute." He looks at her clothing then to her. "You part of a strip club or something?"

"Be quiet!" She throws her spear towards him.

Rayne moved his body to the side when he swings his sword up to knock the spear away, breaking it in half then runs over to her. Raynare summons another spear and swings against his blade but he knocks her spear back and causing her to move backwards, he was about to swing up to strike her chest in however he took a hit from behind by an attack from the other fallen angel, hit hard by this cyan beam causing him to fall to the ground in the water, having this burnt mark on his back.

Octavia had a symbol in front of her looking over to Rayne "Rayne!" She takes flight then fires a beam towards that angel then flies towards Rayne. "I got you."

Raynare charges towards her and swings her spear at her taking a cut on her chest cutting a few buttons to show her cleavage, she moved back and stands ready while Rayne slowly gets up. "I am not letting you heal him."

"Get out of my way bitch!"

She summons another spear but Octavia looks back and summons a symbol in front of her to block the other angels attack, pushing her back away and landing at the edge of the invisible cube. Rayne got up and charges towards Raynare but she flies higher to avoid his swing, looking down at him while he stands there. The other angel summons another blue spear and started to fly over to Octavia, forcing her to summon another symbol to defend herself and trying to push him back.

"Wish i had my guns..." Rayne said then his wings spread, looking back at them.

"Oh my... you can't fly can't you?" She started laughing "You are like a baby bird that can't fly."

Rayne looks up at her "Shut your damn mouth!" He moves his sword behind him trying to do that technique, he hasn't mastered it but he will use it on her.

"Rayne you can't use that yet!" Octavia yelled while standing her ground against the angel who stands where he is. "You can't control that technique yet, don't use it!"

"I have to..." He had this serious look and when he looks up at her. "I have to ask... I wonder what will break first... Your spirit... Or you're Body?" Rayne said then he quickly swings upwards in the sky, sending this yellowish destructive blast towards her.

She was in a shock to see this move coming at her, she got consumed by the blast then suddenly the top of the cube would shatter through as the blast was strong enough to destroy it, breaking to the outside and shooting into the sky until it vanishes, no one saw it. The cube shatters to pieces and Raynare was still alive but fell from the sky smashing against the ground causing the other angel to fly back to her to help her up but he threw his spear behind Rayne impaling the left back end of his knee, causing him to fall on one knee and Octavia flies over to help her. Raynare lies there but was still alive, seeing she wasn't as bad as the other angel Rayne used against.

He helps her up and she looks over to Rayne. "Our job here... is done..." She said to him while the other angel summons a symbol underneath them causing them to teleport themselves out of there.

"Cowards!" He tries to take a step forward but his knee started to sting staying on one knee and returning his sword to his ring.

"Rayne wait... there gone..." She watches as they vanish then looks back to him. "Let me heal you..."

He sighs then started walking out of the fountain and sits against it letting her heal his leg, causing both of their wings to return. "She said her job here is done... what did she do?" he asked Octavia.

"I don't know but i think it's a good idea to forget about your bike and return to Rias."

"Hmmnn damn it all... so close." He slowly stands up "And it didn't even kill her..."

"You will get a chance... let's go..."

The two returns to the mansion and report what happen out there, Rayne ended up lying on the bed with his chest facing the bed and his shirt off. He shows this red large mark on his back but it wasn't as big anymore thanks to his regeneration, all Octavia did was fast paced it, sitting on the side of the bed healing him while the others stands around the room looking at the wound.

"Well... look on the bright side... you showed her whose boss." Xenovia said.

"If you think i am going to get mad and rage about it well i won't." He started to get up and sits there. "I am not going to unleash my rage on you all... besides... she isn't really the one i want to put a sword through the mouth."

"Well that's good." Rias said

"Any ideas to what she meant after she left?" Octavia asks Rias

"Maybe she wanted to deal with you guys while someone else was doing something behind the scenes."

"I don't like it... they could have taken us on but she didn't want to actually fight us... even though i was there i was beating her except for my flying..."

"You really need to do that Rayne when you have time."

"Shut up..."

Rias sighs and crosses her arms "Are you going to keep asking me to shut up –"

"No shut up..." He looks out "I notice something... she wanted my ring..." He moved his fingers over the ring. "But she couldn't do it..." He looks up figuring it out and looks at Rias "She's going after Asia's power... her sacred gear!"

"She is a... a pawn to them..." Octavia said and thinks about it as well

Rayne started to get off the bed and grabs his two guns that were on the drawer. "What are you doing Rayne?" Rias asked him

"What does it look like I'm doing." He walks over to the mannequin where his devil outfit lies then looks back to Rias "I am going in that church and saving Asia."

"How do you even know they are there?" Kiba asked

"That's probably the only area where they will take care of heretics." Xenovia said "I have seen it a few times... it isn't pretty."

"Then i have to go in there."

Rias walks over "I can't let you do that Rayne."

"Because I'm weak?"

"Because i cannot save you if you do get killed in there, going in there full force will cause too much attention i cannot allow it."

"So you would let Raynare kill an innocent girl and take her powers to make her stronger? No... I will not let my enemies get stronger while i wait here and let them kill more people." He turns back and grabs his coat.

"Rayne you cannot do this you are not a hunter anymore." She walks closer towards him.

Rayne turns back looking at her "This isn't about being a hunter anymore! This is about saving my humanity, i maybe a devil but i am still human."

"Rayne..."

"I am doing this if you're with me or against me."

"Hmmnnn..." She had this crossed look but when Akeno walks over and whispers something to her she changed her mood and looks down for a bit. "Alright... I, Akeno and Octavia have things to take care of." She looks back to the others "Stay safe while i am gone." Then back to Rayne "Try not to kill yourself while I'm gone Rayne ok?"

He nods his head then the group started to walk to an open area in his room and begins to teleport themselves out of there. Once they were gone Rayne grabs his shirt and started to put it on. "What are you doing Rayne?' Xenovia asked while looking over to him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He looks back "If there's going to be a problem..."

"No." She walks over "But you are not doing this alone however, i know the inside and out of that church, i know where they will take her if they do have her, i can help you."

"Same here Rayne." Kiba said "Were a team remember?"

Koneko simply nods not saying a word but stands next to Kiba, Rayne nods to them "Then we better suit up... were moving out."


	9. Chapter 9

Rayne and the gang he brought makes their way in the night towards the church where the others could be hiding, all of them had their weapons ready and kicks open the door looking through seeing it dark and no one around. This feels like they wanted them to head on through, knowing this is going to be a trap when they find the underground passage way.

Xenovia takes point while the others stands around seeing if anyone is around but isn't, Xenovia walks over to the altar and stands behind it seeing a small open door on the ground that leads to a stairway underground. "It's down here." Xenovia said looking back to them. "I hope you guys are ready."

Rayne walks over to her "What will we be dealing with down there?"

"You will find out." She started to walk down there first and soon the others join her.

They head on down through the stairway until they reach the bottom, heading through a corridor with torches lighted up showing that this underground place has been here for a very long time, much older than the church from above. They make it into the end showing this large open area with hundreds of torches and many people covering their bodies with brown monk clothing and two fallen angels walking up these steps to reach to the large pyramid in the room with Asia laying there chained up on a post, clothes ripped and had Sellzen standing next to her while she was unconscious.

"Were too late..." Rayne said looking out at the view.

The worshippers on the ground turns back towards them, they started to prepare moving towards them while Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko started walking past Rayne standing ready for a fight. "We got this Rayne go save Asia." Kiba said and looks back, holding his sword with two hands.

Rayne places his sword on his back and takes out his gun "Good luck." He runs past them heading to the side while they charge towards them.

The three charges striking down their enemies and Koneko punching through them sending them flying, those who try to attack Rayne got shot by his gun while he keeps moving and soon started to run up the stairs, drawing his sword and running up but he got stopped as Sellzen comes charging down swinging his energy sword against his.

"Well we meet again!"

"Yeah... same here... but." He pushes back and grabs his hand, moving his body to the side for him to pull him forward causing him to go falling down the steps until he lands on the ground. Rayne looks back "Have a nice trip." Then looks up "I'll deal with you later."

The man with the trench coat was about to deal with Rayne but Raynare moved her hand in front of him to stop him. "I will deal with this." She moves him back while she walks forward standing next to Asia.

Rayne stands there looking at Asia who is probably dead or unconscious. "You're too late Rayne my beloved..." Raynare said to him placing her hand to her chin moving her head left to right.

"Let... go... of her... now!" He aims his gun at her.

She had a serious look then swings her hand towards him to do something but Rayne fired his gun hitting her hand, letting go of Asia he runs towards her and lays a kick to her chest to push her back to her friend. He takes his other gun and started shooting at the chains to free Asia, she falls on top of her but he grabs her leaving her on his shoulder for him to run out of there. Kiba and the others keeps fighting seeing Rayne coming towards them they clear a path for him to run past.

"Doing great guys."

"Thanks..." Kiba said then looks over seeing Sellzen coming at him, swinging his sword against his.

"Devils!" He takes out his gun to shoot Kiba's head in but Koneko appears and lays a kick to the side of his chest sending him flying back and crashing against the others.

"Time to head out of here." Xenovia said standing behind them.

"I couldn't agree more." Said Kiba then started to run to the entrance.

Just as they were close to the entrance a barrier suddenly appears over it, causing them to hold position. Xenovia swings her blade against it but couldn't break it so they turn back knowing they can't break the shield with mere force, they have to stand and fight against the others as the fallen angel and Sellzen stands ready with what is left of their servants to attack the three while Rayne heads back to the church with a fallen angel on his shoulders and of course Asia as well.

Rayne puts her down on the front row seat lying her down and looking at her while she lays there. "Damn it... Asia..."

Raynare was just sitting on the altar with her legs crossed looking at him. "I don't know why you are so upset you don't even know this girl."

Rayne quickly turns back aiming his gun and fired at her hitting her left arm causing her to sighs a bit. "I save people that's what i do!"

"Oh yeah..." She looks at the wound and aims her hand to it showing she has the ring Asia used to wear, the ring glows in green and started to hear the wound Rayne gave to her instantly. "But her death wasn't in vain, at least now i can use this sacred gear against the devils." She looks back to him "You have a sacred gear and you're not using it on them."

"Why should I?' He stands up lowering his gun

"Because there devils... you may be one of them but you're not one of them, help me get rid of them."

"Just like you tried to get rid of me? Yeah I'll pass you bitch."

She sighs and gets off the altar once she was healed "This is what they want from you Rayne... power to protect their kind against those who wishes to wipe them out, what would you do if they told you to kill one of your fellow hunters? It won't be long before they find out and will kill you and Rias."

"..."

"You can always give up and join me... together we can defeat Astaroth and finally get your revenge."

He slightly smiles "You know... if you didn't kill me twice... i would have joined you... but on the other hand." He place his gun on his back then quickly awakens his sword, swinging upwards and cutting her chest a bit causing her to back off.

She backs off placing her hand over her chest looking at the sword. "That sacred gear... no doubt about it... it's the blade of Sparda."

"Sparda?"

She summons her spear and charges towards Rayne, he swings his blade against her spear breaking it then moves to the side so he can strike the back of her body, sending her blood spilling on the floor before she took a step forward. She quickly summons another one and swings back but Rayne held his sword in front of him like a shield to block her next attack.

"Damn it!" She flies back in the air "Why can't i kill you!" she summons forth almost several spears floating around her then looks down at him. "You can't be stronger than me!" She sends them all down at him.

He moves back and started swinging his sword up to block her spears, breaking some of them while deflecting others sending them on the ground. "I am... do you know why?" He stands there spreading his wings looking up at her while she floats there. "Because i am tired of being screwed..." He said in a serious way and an angry look, he takes flight for the first time thanks to his rage and flies towards her. Raynare tries to move back and summons another spear but then Rayne swings at her sending this cut through the air, cutting through her hand and removing the ring and spear then lays a kick to her chest sending her crashing to the ground smashing through a seat.

Rayne lands down and takes out his guns while placing his sword on his back, walking over to Raynare but suddenly he stops, seeing Raynare becoming Yuuma again on her knees. She looks up at him with her shirt ripped due to the crash and holding where her hand used to be. "Rayne!" She cried out his name to him.

Rayne was force to lower his guns "Yuuma..."

"Help me Rayne... help me..."

"Yuuma..."

She tries to stand up but falls back down holding her bloodied arm still dripping on the floor. "Please help me..." She even tried to get tears going down her face. "I am hurt... you were suppose to look after her... help me please."

He sighs and looks away for the moment. "I am sorry Yuuma..." Then he looks back at her "I must release you..." He quickly draws his sword.

"No... no..." She leans back a bit.

He swings down at her causing her to scream out loud, sending her blood over the walls and floors. Yuuma returning to Raynare and soon her body started to disintegrate in flames. Her black feathers spread across the area and Rayne stands there looking up seeing the feathers falling.

"Yuuma... it's finally over..."

Suddenly out of the blue he takes hit three times in the back by a gun from behind, Sellzen stood by the altar shooting at his back. Rayne walks forward until he places his sword through the ground so he can stay up, looking back as Sellzen stood there with a cut on his shoulder thanks to Kiba. Since he is here everyone manage to get back to the surface but he decided to make his escape, running towards the window and takes a jump through it so he can live to fight another day.

"Rayne!" Xenovia runs towards Rayne while Kiba and Koneko try to go after Sellzen but was too late; he's already out of here.

"I'm fine..."

Xenovia looks down seeing the black feathers on the ground. "She's dead... you actually killed her?"

Rayne looks down at the feathers too. "I had no choice... i had to finally let her go, and to break up with her right here in this church."

Kiba walks over to Asia's body while he places his sword on his back, she looks over to Rayne. "Rayne..."

Rayne looks back as he forgot about Asia, his sword returns to the ring again and returns to his finger. He started walking to Asia's ring on the ground and started walking towards her body while his wounds started to sting like hell, the bullets were still inside of him but right now it doesn't seem to hurt him well than a regular bullet. Once he made it to Asia he places the ring to her chest and places her hands together over the ring, giving back what was stolen to her.

"Guess it's too late..."

As they come together looking down at her body soon this whole room started to light up, all the candles in this room started to light up causing them to look around. As they look forward hearing a noise coming from the front door, seeing this light appearing behind the door for a second then finally someone comes through the door, pushing the door right open revealing himself to them all. Showing Gabriel in his look having a black suit with a white tie and white shirt underneath it, having short blonde hair and seems to be younger than before like he was long ago when he met Rayne the first time, this got him by surprise more as he can see angelic wings spreading as he walks towards them.

"Hello Rayne... old frie –" Suddenly he sees Rayne taking out one of his guns and fired towards him, quickly using his wings to cover his front to block his shots, hitting his wings six times until he stops and lowers his gun. "Well then..."

"Rayne what is wrong with you!?" Xenovia asked looking at him. "You shot an angel!"

"I shot a dick, Xenovia... that stupid son of a bitch..."

His wings spread then returns to his back "I know you are upset... that i lied to you from the start." He keeps walking towards them but stops in front of them. "But when i found out that i could not turn you into an angel... i was upset at first but now i realise that i wasn't meant to convert you in the first place."

"What does that mean?"

"Rayne... you were meant to become a devil... that ring." He looks at it "Sparda... the blade that belongs to a powerful devil that walked the earth long ago. He was a legend, one of the greatest and now he has chosen you. It was meant for your brother however it was supposed to be for you."

"Why..." He walks over to him "Why me... why me!?"

"There was no other way... you were meant to wield that sword... Sparda, it belongs to you and i figure that since i can't change you anymore it was up to them." He looks at the others then walks past them to check Asia.

"Hey wait a minute... what was i going to become if I didn't become a devil?" he grabs his arm before he could see Asia.

Gabriel turns his head back to him. "You don't want to know Rayne..."

"Try me..."

"You really don't want to –"

"God damn it Gabriel if you hide one more thing from me i swear i will kick your ass right here –"

"Rayne!" Rias calls to them "I… I'll tell you…"

Rayne looks back to her "Rias?"

"I'll tell you… But right now…" She looks back to Gabriel "He should take care of this."

"Yes.' He turns back and walks over to Asia "Now it's time for me to do what i was suppose to do for her... i was suppose to convert her into an angel but that didn't go well.."

"You're going to make her into an angel?" Xenovia asked

"Yes..." He walks over and places his hand over her heart "I can save her... i can make her what she wanted to be, she can live again." He looks at Rayne while he remains where he was. "Don't ask Rayne... don't ask about your alternate future."

He slowly looks at Gabriel for the moment then leans against the altar placing his hand over his gut to feel the wounds, Xenovia walks over to try and remove the bullets out of his chest but they look back to Gabriel seeing him preparing to convert her, creating a white symbol on the ground and another one underneath Asia. He consumes the both of them in bright light causing the others to not see what is happening, after that they knew they had to leave.

The four returns to the mansion still the night cover the area, sending them inside the house and getting Rayne into the shower after he got the bullets out of his body, making them heal quickly but lets the blood go down his body while the water goes down his body. The others would wait in the living room waiting for Rias and the others since they are still out there, unknown why they thought they would catch up to them in the church but they didn't come back. Few hours later they finally came through the mansion and heads to the living room to see what has been happening, Xenovia would be the first to tell them the situation.

Rayne got out of the shower and went to his room, putting on his clothes again but forgets about his shirt, he was going to head out but instead he stops by the door and turns back leaning against it then sits down on the floor against the door thinking about what he just saw and what happen in the church. Akeno would come up the stairs and walks to the door hearing he was behind it, she does the same thing what he is doing, leaning against the door and turning her head to the side.

"Are you alright Rayne?" She asked but there was no response. "I am sorry for happen in the church... i heard and it was..."

"There is no going back after this is there?" He asked but in a silent way to her.

"No... if you want to hear it from me... but were all in this together Rayne, you don't have to do this alone."

"I have to do it alone."

"I know you're doing this because this is your burden but we brought you into our group because we wanted to share that burden you keep, we are doing whatever we can to make you strong. But at least your still with us after you were force to kill your ex girlfriend."

"I didn't want to take the shot... but i was force to do it, for Yuuma i must let her go." He stands up and would open the door, looking down seeing Akeno getting up. "It's best if i stick to my duty now as a powerful devil hunter... or the legendary demon swordsman this blade." He looks at the ring "Wants me to be." Then back to her "Raynare is out of the picture... Sellzen is running and Astaroth... he's out there and i will show him that i have been working for a long time for this moment."

"Rayne..."

He walks past her and heads to the living room where Rias and the others are but Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko and Octavia leaves the room while Rayne has a private talk with Rayne. Rias sits on the couch looking up at Rayne while he walks over and stands by the table not sitting down; starring down at her while she looks back to him.

"How do you feel now Rayne?"

"I feel like crap no thanks to you."

She looks away "I knew you would go after them so i left Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia here with you. I wanted you to get rid of your ex girlfriend, while you were out dealing with them we were out dealing with something important."

"What the hell is more important than saving Asia and taking out the fallen angels?"

"Astaroth..."

"..."

She looks back to him "He is here... in the city."

"Astaroth... he's here..."


	10. Chapter 10

"So how do you feel now Rayne that you have taken care of Raynare?"

"Alright i guess... although i lost Sellzen so he's out there, but i felt like i lost alot when i killed her."

"I understand that you had to do it, at least Asia is at peace now with heaven."

"Yeah... she better be fine with the angels, especially Gabriel."

"Don't go upset on Gabriel it wasn't his fault, he wanted you to become an angel but you weren't really that type of holy person."

Rayne thinks for the moment "Oh my god... i accidently said something to him about god once; i think that's why he wouldn't do it."

Rias slightly laughs "Of course..."

"So..." He leans back "Astaroth huh... didn't think i will see him so early."

"I know..."

Both Rayne and Rias sits by separate couches looking at one another but Rias was drinking some tea while he sits there hands to a fist, thinking about Astaroth but tries to stay focus. Rias finishes drinking and places her cup on the table. "While you and half the team went out to take care of Raynare i found out that Astaroth is here, he's coming in this city in two days, a perfect time for you to get practice with your fighting skills because you are going to be needing alot of it when you go one on one against him."

"And here i thought i have to team up with you guys."

"That's... something i wanted to do however i know you want to fight Astaroth and you will be upset if we help you. Astaroth possess destructive powers but he possesses something else, a sacred gear he wields."

"Another sacred gear... like mine?'

"Yes."

"He's strong isn't he?"

"Yes."

"So you think i can beat him alone?"

"Well... you will likely die."

He sighs "Thanks for the support."

"Anytime..." She stands up "However if you do want us to help you we will be there by your side, if things don't go out the way it is we will interrupt the fight, we will make sure Astaroth doesn't escape and we will make sure that you unleash the final kill." She started walking over to him.

Rayne looks at her then looks forward. "I can finally get him... finally kill Astaroth... whatever happens i have to be focus on –" He suddenly felt Rias breasts leaning against the back of his head "..."

Rias stood behind him leaning closer and wraps his arms around him, closing her eyes for the moment. "I really don't want to lose my pawn in this battle; i had to do alot in order to keep you alive. I can no longer get more pawns so make sure that you are ready for a fight against him, and i will be there to help you defeat him."

He sighs again "You... think so?"

"I haven't exactly showed you my powers yet Rayne... i am a very good assassin, perfect combination here. The red haired assassin princess and the red haired demon slayer."

"Princess..." He turns his head back then looks forward seeing her breasts "Since when are you a princess?"

She lets go of him and backs off "Well..."

Suddenly a white symbol appears near them in the room, gusting out this bright light as someone is teleporting inside her mansion. Both of them looks over and Rayne stands up, seeing this woman who is a maid coming out of the symbol, making it vanish when she left it. She stands there with her hands together in front of her looking at Rias and Rayne.

"A... maid?"

Rias walks over "Grayfia... it's good to see your here."

"Yes... Sirzechs wanted to make sure that you are your friends stay alive when going up against Astaroth, he wishes the best of luck and would wish he was here helping you."

Rias crosses her arms "I don't need my brother looking after me Grayfia; he's got an underworld to control."

"Woah woah woah!" Rayne interrupts "What the hell is going on here?!"

Rias and Grayfia look over to him. 'Oh right i forgot." Rias stops crossing her arms "This is –"

"I am Grayfia Lucifuge." She takes a step forward "I was the one who helped Rias find the information she needed on Astaroth."

"Oh... so it was you..."

"Yes, plus her brother Sirzechs Lucifer wanted to make sure that her little sister is prepared, he gave me three tears of the phoenix so you can use it in battle." She takes out a small box containing three little potions for Rias.

"Oh that's nice... wait... Lucifer as in... wait a minute!"

Rias sighs and looks away "Now look what you did Grayfia."

Rayne takes a step forward looking at Grayfia "Are you saying that the devil as in THE devil has a sister? And it's you!?" He points to Rias

"His name is Sirzechs."

He slightly smiles "Didn't think that Satan was real and has a sister."

"Actually the Lucifer you're talking about died long ago, Sirzechs is just one of the people who can have the title 'Lucifer' while he is still part of the Gremory clan."

Grayfia gives Rias the box then turns back "Yes and he also has a wife."

"Well then... guess i should alert the media about this..." He places his hands in his pockets "So who's the wife?"

Grayfia slightly smiles and turns her head back. Rias looks back to Rayne "She is Rayne... my brother is married to Grayfia."

"What?!" He looks at Grayfia then to Rias "Her... and him... Grayfia and..." Then he started laughing out loud "Oh no offence but... your just a maid."

"..."

"Oh no..."

A few seconds later Rayne goes smashing through the wall and went flying outside smashing through a tree and landing hard on the ground, probably broken his back from that attack Grayfia just did. Rias would end up crossing her arms standing by the hole in the wall shaking her head, looking back to Grayfia who turns back and takes her leave without saying a thing.

Rayne ended up lying on the couch while everyone else was standing in the room, Koneko and Xenovia and Kiba was sitting down on the other couch while the others were together looking back to Rayne, seeing Octavia healing his wounds.

"Oh and Rayne i forgot to mention this but... Grayfia is the queen of annihilations so... don't cause problems with her."

He lets a deep sighs while Octavia keeps healing him. "Should have said that earlier... why the hell is she a maid?"

"You have to ask her." Xenovia said

"Although her story between her and Sirzechs is so romantic." Akeno said smiling "I have heard her story and it's like a Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah... except he's Lucifer and she's crazy..."

Rias slightly laughs "Yeah..."

Rayne slowly gets up sitting there with Octavia next to him; he looks at the box with the tears in it. "So... they are the tears of the phoenix?"

"It seems she got some from the clan who possess the phoenix, we have three of them so if anyone gets critically injured we will use it, and then we can continue fighting until they are on the ground dead."

"Well that's good..."

"But enough of that... it's time for training Rayne so get up and lets go." Rias said and turns back to leave the room.

"Alright..." He slowly stands up and joins her and the others as well.

They head outside where Kiba and Xenovia will be his opponent for the time being, letting him drawing his sword Sparda from his ring and both Kiba and Xenovia drawing their blades. The others stand nearby and watches as the battle will soon begin, Rias would say something by walking nearby looking at the three but to Rayne.

"You need to focus on that technique of yours Rayne, i know you can use it but you need to master it, you can't just fire it off and think it will get a hit, the only way to use it properly is to home your skills against Xenovia and Kiba." She looks at them "Fighting them together will make things quickly, you are not going anywhere until you mastered the ability so don't use your guns on this one."

"I got it." He holds his sword in front o him with two hands to it "I know what i am doing Rias... i got this.'

"Alright..." She turns back and walks back to the others then turns back "Ready?"

They all stand ready waiting for Rias to signal them to attack "Begin!" With that yelled out they go charging towards one another to clash their swords against each other.

As they clash against each other Kiba soon breaks off and lets Xenovia fight him, clashing against each other but Xenovia got the upper hand in strength, pushing him back and Rayne seeing Kiba running to the side. Rayne lays a kick to Xenovia hitting only her sword then swings out hitting her sword and hitting Kiba's at the same time when he got close enough, he got enough time to hit them both to stop their attacks making him move back and started clashing against Xenovia for a bit until he takes a cut to the side of his face.

While they continue fighting Octavia with her arms crossed watching the fight and standing next to Rias was bit of concern about all of this. "This will be good and all... but fighting against Astaroth... this isn't going to go well."

"I know..." Rias said

"And you should tell him... about Astaroth and his powers soon, if you don't then Astaroth will show him the truth then it will all make things worse."

"Hmmnn..." She slightly looks down a bit "That is what i am afraid of... to tell him something that can cause him to turn against us."

"Well whatever happens... he's a dead man if he uses his rage against Astaroth."

While they continue fighting Rayne backs off away from them and started to charge once more, raising his sword behind him while he charges. Both Kiba and Xenovia could see this short light wrapped around the sharp part and when he swung at them he sends that same destructive blast at them, sending this blast towards them causing the two to block with their swords to let them take the hits causing an explosion and even cause their clothes to be torn a bit but didn't show any revealing parts however.

Rayne stands there taking a deep breath while his sword aims on the ground. "One more time... come on..."

Kiba and Xenovia looks at one another and nods then looks back to Rayne and charges at him once again to fight. After a few hours later of destroying the back Rayne was force to take a break, letting Octavia heal him after he took a stab by Xenovia and causes Kiba to strike his back twice, with that done for the day everyone headed to their rooms to catch a break except for Rayne who still wishes to keep training. Kiba and Xenovia went to bed while Rayne keeps practice with his sword and uses some of the skill sets both Kiba and Xenovia does, while he keeps going Rias was standing by her window watching him fight, she lets a deep sighs and decided to head out there to see him.

While Rayne keeps swinging his sword feeling it good enough to swing with one hand to it, he stops as he heard someone coming seeing Rias walking out with her nightgown, causing him to blush as he can see through it as the moon shines down upon the area. He turns away while she walks over to him, forcing him to return the sword to his ring.

"What is it Rias?"

"Come to my room... i needed to speak to you alone."

"Can this... be later?"

"No... It's about Astaroth... it's time you finally know about him." She turns back and walks away.

Rayne looks back at her then looks down seeing her ass; he blushes again and walks after her but tries to look away. "She could have putted on regular clothes... this feels like she wants a booty call..." He said to himself making sure she didn't hear that.

Rias takes him to her room where she can chat with him alone but had a worried look when she looks away from Rayne, once he closed the door he leans against the side of it looking over to her. "So... what is it?"

Rias turns back to him "It's Astaroth. I told you in the church that I would tell you the truth, which is why I should be the one to tell you about this."

"So… You're finally going to tell me the truth." He can see her worried look he sighs and moves off the wall "I know your worried but i can take him... Astaroth isn't running away from me."

"This is about Astaroth... he's..."

"A monster... a freak?" He walks closer "I know what i am dealing with... i –"

"He's my brother."

"..." He stops when she said that and took a step back "What?"

"Astaroth... is part of the Gremory clan... he's the older brother... Astaroth Gremory."

"And... you just tell me now about this?"

"I know your man an –"

"I'm not mad... I'm freaking pissed that you lied to me again! You seem to be lying about many things; you seem to be pushing me away! Now you bring this big thing on me that i have to kill your brother... this son of a bitch that killed my famil –"

"I want him dead!" Rias shouts to him. "He's the reason why i wanted you to join me because i need you to kill him, i need you to unleash that Sparda so you can kill him and i won't ever have to deal with his name again!"

"..."

She turns back and walks to the window "He betrayed me and my brother... we were all together until he started getting jealousy over Sirzechs. He wanted to have the title Lucifer, he was meant to become the ruler of the underworld however... my brother married Grayfia and had a child, my father Lord Gremory and my mother Venelana chose my brother Sirzechs over him." She looks back "He tried to kill us... trying to kill me and my brother, he was a monster, he even wanted to kill his son once but failed. I stopped him and he vanished after that, he left and i didn't see him again."

"You should have stopped him... you should have killed him! My family would have been alive!"

"I know... that is why i have been trying to find him; i found out that he is killing a few people in the real world trying to get the angels to fight against the devils, Michael heard about this on Sirzechs story and decided to send an angel after him. I didn't know about your family being targeted until it was too late."

"Gabriel... he knew Astaroth..."

"Yes..."

"Why am i the only one who is not in this picture? Why are you trying to do what Gabriel is doing, training me and pushing me to the side and never tell me the truth!?"

"Because you weren't ready to deal with all of that, but its better that i have to tell you now before Astaroth tells you. He wanted to get strong so he went after Sparda; he wanted to use it to kill us so he killed your family to get it. Since that failed because we called forth the angels in time he fled and went after someone else's."

"Who?"

"Someone who possesses the Yamato; a blade like yours but different."

"So... he failed to get mine and ended up finding someone else's..." Rayne turns to the side. "Is there anything else i should know about before i fight Astaroth?"

"He is strong... and i want you to be careful... i am counting on you Rayne that you finish this fight, i don't want you to get full of rage or your weapon will be dull, your attacks will be useless and you will never get your revenge."

Rayne turns back "Understood... but know this Rias..." He turns his head "When this is all over... i am out of here, i am done with you and the devils. Once Astaroth is dead you need to release me from this."

Rias remains silent for a while before she could say it. "Yes... yes i will do it Rayne."

"Good." He walks out of the door. "Let me know when he makes an appearance." He closes the door behind him.

Rias sighs relieved and leans back against the wall placing her hand over her heart and looks out to the door. "Oh Rayne... I am so sorry..."


	11. Chapter 11

Rayne takes a walk out of the mansion after having a fight with Rias in her room, he travels to the city at night alone walking through town with his ring on and his two guns attack behind his waist, covered by his coat walking alone and heading out to get something to drink then goes elsewhere where he can be alone. He takes flight flying up into the sky and landing on one of the buildings to get peace and quiet up there, walking to the edge of the building leaning against the bars looking out at the view feeling the cold wind blowing through his body, taking a deep breath to breathe in the cold.

Elsewhere in the mansion Akeno was walking around in her purple nightgown getting something to drink before going to bed, just as she was about to head upstairs someone came knocking on the door. She turns her head looking curious to know who's here so she turns her body towards the door and walks back down, just as she opens the door seeing someone she doesn't know of but before she could act she takes a shot through the gut by this weapon, echoing through the mansion and causing Rias and some others who are still awake to hear it.

Akeno was at a shock and fell to the ground while the woman with the sacred gear walks right through, she has short black hair and one of her eyes is red while the other one is bluish-green. She wears a schoolgirl outfit with a short white blouse that bears her midriff and sleeves that reach just past her elbows. The skirt appears to be made of protective plating and she has a utility belt to hold gun magazines, with dark shorts underneath. Connected to the belt is a harness for her large gun that looks like a sacred gear. She carries a pistol on the front of her skirt and a sub-machine gun on the back, with a lever action bow gun of sorts strapped to her left thigh, and finally a pistol strapped to her right boot. She wears dark brown gloves and orange-brown knee high boots, with black socks under. She stands there looking down at Akeno while she lays there placing her hands over her wound, She stares at her for a while then aims her rifle down at her but suddenly she takes a hit to the face by Rias' destructive blast hitting her face and sending her falling back outside, landing hard on the ground.

Rias runs over to Akeno and so does Octavia. "Are you alright Akeno?"

"I... I'm fine..."

"I'll heal her." Octavia said and started to heal her while Rias turns towards the man and walks out of the mansion and stands ready for a fight.

"Hmmn guess the reports were right... you damn devils do live here."

"You're a hunter i presume?"

"Yeah... and i have come to kill Rayne." She aims her weapon and fires, sending this yellowish beam towards Rias but she blocks it instantly with her symbol in front of her.

Once the beam was done she destroyed her shield and her hair started to go up as she started channelling her power. "How dare you hurt my queen... you will pay for invading my home!" she sends her destructive powers but sends three lightning and flaming type of projectiles towards her, she jumps back and tries to avoid the blasts letting them explode the ground when they hit impact on something.

Soon another hunter appears with two dual wielding swords, is a deadly beauty with dark skin. She wears her bright red hair in a braid over her left shoulder and a white cape and her exposed midriff. She also has deep emerald green eyes, which help accent both her tanned skin and bright red hair. She wears brown leather gloves that have white lining, and various brown leather gears on her outfit: the holsters for her blades, the pouches for her throwing knives, as well as a series of leather clasps to help keep her cape in place.

She swings against her destructive blasts somehow not affected by her attack, claiming it could be a sacred gear. She charges towards Rias but Kiba comes charging out the door and clashes against her attack.

"Hunters..."

"Indeed they are."

"Where is Rayne?" The woman asks

"He's not here." Rias responds "You two picked a bad time to come here because i am sick and tired of all of this commotion."

"Well you have to deal with it honey." The woman said and raises her rifle, the woman moves out of the way and she fires again sending this yellow beam.

Kiba jumps out of the way so Rias can block it again this time she got pushed back a bit but she stops the beam. "Strange..."

"Every time i fire this it gets stronger so watch out for the third attack." She tries to charge again.

Kiba comes charging towards him "You're not getting another shot."

The woman with the swords appears and blocks his attack, swinging her swords rapidly at Kiba pushing him back. "I am your opponent." She continues swinging until Kiba takes a cut on his left shoulder, causing him to push her back making her jump back a bit.

"We came here to put our friend out of his misery... and that is what we are going to do." The woman with the rifle said looking over to Kiba then Rias seeing Xenovia and Koneko coming out.

"Rayne is now with us... and i don't care if he is a pawn to me i won't let anyone of my friends be killed by the likes of you."

"How dare you use Rayne like that?" The woman shouts to Rias "He hates your kind and now he's with you, i bet you mind controlled him because he will never do such a thing."

"You don't know the true story about this."

"Yes i do!" She tries to attack but Kiba swings forward cutting the side of her left leg.

"I am your opponent remember?" He then swings forward pushing her back leaving a cut on her shirt.

"You guys are not helping here." Rias walks forward towards them. "Rayne has new powers and he will use all of it to kill Astaroth, the man who killed his family, he will do anything to get him so i gave him a chance to do it. I gave him a chance to get stronger so he can defeat him so if you continue to cause trouble he will make sure that you don't get in his way of getting his revenge."

"Hmn... so you know about that."

"Yes... Rayne isn't here because we had a fight, but if you still wish to continue to fight us then i will not hold back in the next round we have." She raises her hand creating a red symbol in front of her. "Now are you going to challenge us?"

The two looks at one another then back to Rias and the others. "Were hunters... we're here to wipe you devils out and we intent to." The two attack while they stand ready for a real fight.

While they continue to fight elsewhere Rayne stands on the building but his quiet silence comes to an end as someone was here on the building, Rayne turns back raising his gun seeing Sellzen standing there walking over towards Rayne.

"Well hello again Rayne... your still alive... i don't believe this crap."

"Sellzen..." he quickly fired two rounds at him but he rolled out of the way and drew his gun to fire. Rayne jumps up to take flight and started firing upon him while he hides in cover. "I don't have time for this crap!"

"Your right." Sellzen comes out of hiding and lowers his gun; he stands there looking at Rayne smiling at him. "I have been waiting for you Rayne to come and get me."

"What?"

Sellzen blinks and suddenly his eyes changed to red, seeing those red eyes caused Rayne to see flashback of his family, his parents being butchered by him, the man who changed his live forever. Seeing the devil turning his head back to him when he was a kid seeing those red eyes, once he returns to reality he places his guns away and charges towards him, Sellzen drew his energy sword and clashes against him but with the rage Rayne had he somehow broke right through that sword, swinging forward cutting his chest and sending Sellzen to move back, moving backwards until he makes it to the other side, jumping up off the building and floats in the air starring down at Rayne.

"This... is what you have been waiting for..." Sellzen soon started to have his voice changed while he floats there; he ends up falling from the sky while Rayne ends up jumping off to go get him.

Sellzen does a back flip before hitting the ground, landing perfectly on a building that is half developed, landing on a beam and slowly looking up towards Rayne, raising both his hands up to him and the moment Rayne comes swinging his sword down at him he hits someone in front of him, causing his sword to hold while suddenly Sellzen ends up changing appearance so quickly the moment his sword hit something. Showing the face of Astaroth with his red eyes and his red hair that reaches his shoulders, wearing a type of black clothing and his sword Yamato appears in his hands seeing that Rayne hit his sheathe and not him.

"Well... hello Rayne..."

"Astaroth."

Astaroth swings his sheathed weapon forward pushing Rayne back sending him flying back, flying back and doing a back flip on the building, landing perfectly in the middle while Astaroth ends up landing behind him standing on the bars holding his sheathe with one hand to it. Rayne turns back and stands there with one hand to his sword while Astaroth stands there looking down at him with his red eyes, smiling at Rayne.

"How long has it been since i seen you..."

"The day when you killed my parents you son of a bitch!"

"Oh... we're going to the name calling now?"

"What happen to Sellzen?"

"I killed him... he failed to take you and your friends out so i removed him and replace him with me." He jumps off the bars and lands on the ground walking over to him. "I needed him a bit more before i could see you privately."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well your friends won't be coming here anytime soon." He drew his katana and drops the sheathe "Are you finally ready to face me Rayne?"

Rayne held his sword with two hands to it. "Yeah..." he takes a deep breath then breathes out with his eyes closed, once he opened his eyes he had this serious look. "I am ready to kill you Astaroth... you damn monster."

Astaroth raises his hand in the air causing the clouds in the sky to slowly turn red, putting up a show as red lightning comes shooting down upon this city. "Come and get me little boy."

Both of them come charging towards one another clashing against one another hard. Elsewhere the woman with the rifle was pulling back firing hundreds of rounds like a minigun towards them trying to hit Xenovia but she kept moving and blocking her projectiles, using her sword to block while she keeps moving until finally she got close to strike, she quickly fires a yellow beam at her pushing her back and using her sword with two hands to it to try and cut the beam in half while she moves away, the other hunter the woman continues swinging her sword against Kiba then quickly jumps out of the way as Koneko comes forth punching the ground underneath her, she charges again to hit her but she blocks her attack with an X of her swords in front of her.

While Xenovia was trying to break the beam in half took a while but she finally manage to do it, the moment she does and sends the two beams through the trees the woman threw something at her, this type of grenade and causes it to explode in front of her, sending holy water from inside of it to splatter across the area hitting Xenovia's face and chest burning her body and causing her to feel an unimaginable pain, with her unguarded she takes one of her guns out and fired at her hitting Xenovia's chest then raises her rifle then fires the yellow beam at her but Rias pushed her out of the way and blocks it with her symbol but she loses her shield and she gets sent flying back hitting the ground and losing a bit of her nightgown clothes.

Rias slowly sits up and causes the man to blush seeing that one of her breasts were showing, she sighs and lowers her rifle. "Can you... put some clothes on... jeez... fighting with just that nightgown..."

The other hunter sighs and looks over to Rias but she creates a symbol underneath her and above her, both of them go through her removing her clothes and replacing it with her regular Kuoh academy uniform. She stands there with her arms crossed "Happy?"

"Thanks..." She aims her gun again and started shooting with her pistol getting Rias to block them, she puts it away and takes aim with her weapon.

While they continue fighting Octavia started to wonder about something. "I don't understand why attack now... they could have known about us from the start so why now?"

"Maybe they couldn't." Xenovia said and stands next to her

"Yes but they seem determined to find Rayne... do they even know he isn't here."

"Maybe someone wanted them to come here."

"Like who?"

Xenovia looks at Octavia and she looks back at her wondering who but once they figured it out Octavia flies towards them standing between them. "Stop!" she yells "Just who told you about us anyway?"

"Why the hell should we tell you?"

"It was Sellzen wasn't it?"

"Sellzen... the guy who ran away in that church?" Kiba asked

"Yeah..."

"Hmn... so you know him too... he told us that Rayne was here but i didn't expect we would find all of you here."

Akeno flies in the air floating behind Rias. 'Rias... could he be going after Rayne?"

"Maybe... but Rayne can take care of him, which we should join him after we defeat these two." Her hair started to float up and her body started to glow in red.

"What's with her?" She aims her rifle at her while Octavia moves out of the way.

"Who cares!" The female charges towards her to swing both swords down at her but she gets bounced back by her shield that appears in front of her sending her back to the other hunter.

"I don't have time to stay here for long... i need to be there with Rayne... we all do but if you still wish to kill us and him then i will not hesitate to kill you two..." She spreads her arms fast sending alot of her destructive projectiles towards them.

Elsewhere the sky is consumed by red and darkness as both Astaroth and Rayne continues clashing against one another on the buildings, Rayne started jumping on one of the constructed building, jumping on the beams and looking back at Astaroth who comes flying towards him. Rayne lands on one of the beams and flies towards him clashing against each other, Astaroth ducks out of the way letting Rayne swing past him cutting a beam in half, he flies around it and kicks it towards Astaroth where he will cut it in half sending it falling from the building.

"You think that can hurt me?"

Rayne flies up and lands on another beam making his sword return as a ring and switches to his guns, Astaroth started flying around while Rayne started shooting at him missing so many times but keeps firing rounds at him while he flies around until he reaches towards him, Rayne switches back to his sword and clashes against him causing him to move back off the beams and floating in the sky, there Astaroth will duck when Rayne swings vertically then he lays a kick to the side of his chest hard pushing him to the side, he charges at him to stab him but he blocked it with his sword and pushes his Yamato away and tries to strike him laying a cut to the side of his waist and laying a kick to move him back away.

He switches to one gun and started firing at him while he flies towards him using his wings as a shield when he comes at him, hitting him off the beam with his wings then spreads out and swings down at him, blocking his attack with one hand to his sword hitting hard and sending him falling back and crashing through a window of a building, landing inside a large room and stands by the door waiting for Astaroth to come out.

Astaroth comes behind and charges through this small little building crashing through the window and clashing against Rayne's sword when he turned back and blocks it. Both held their ground looking at one another "Well well... where did you get this power?"

"I am not telling you..." his sword glows in that yellowish energy, pushing back Astaroth then swings forward.

Outside the building the whole room exploded in this blast by Rayne, Astaroth comes out of the smoke coughing a bit but Rayne comes out of the smoke charging faster, cutting through his left shoulder then switches to his gun so he can shoot his leg. He flies up and swings down at him but he blocks his attack and the two started swinging against one another so fast in the sky, both of them started falling until they stop and land perfectly on the streets where no one is around.

Rayne stands there with his sword with two hands to it, looking at Astaroth and taking a deep breath then breathes out, ready for another fight while Astaroth stands there looking at him lowering his Yamato. "Well... i have to admit you did surprise me Rayne... however..."

Before he knew it he took a hit in the back by Astaroth, laying a cut on his back while he suddenly stood behind him, Rayne turns back swinging forward but Astaroth flies in the air then stands on the biggest building in the area, there the moon in the sky stands behind him causing him to become dark.

"I think it's time to end this little fun around here don't you agree Rayne?"

"Yeah..." he place his hand at the back to touch his cut on his back, moving his hand forward looking at it covered in his blood. He looks up at Astaroth looking at the cuts he has made; he held his ground against him. "Try and kill me Astaroth."

"Very well then..." he raises his sword in front of him aiming the end of the blade down at Rayne. He suddenly gets consumed by this blue flaming energy that came out of the sword, burning his body but he didn't seem to care. Rayne just stands there looking at him burning himself up there until he can't see his body, for a while later the flames die out showing a new form of Astaroth.

He stands there in a weird form when the flames die out, seeing his sword changed and wearing this type of bluish and black armour covering his whole body from top to bottom. "Are you ready Rayne?"

"What... is that?"

He slightly laughs underneath his helmet, raising his sword above him while still looking down at Rayne. "It's my Devil Trigger... did Rias not tell you about this?"

"..."

"Well then... i guess you don't know about it that means you don't have it." He suddenly vanishes off the building and stood right in front of him, holding his sword with one hand and holding the Yamato behind Rayne.

Rayne tries to act before it's too late to him, triggering this bluish explosion destroying the whole area. Rayne ends up appearing away from Astaroth while he stands there not a scratch on him while on Rayne he took two hits, one above his head causing blood to bleed down his left eye and the other on his left shoulder.

"What just happened...?" Rayne thinks to himself while starting to breathe heavily "This can't be happening... this can't be it..."

"It appears i was right... the Devil Trigger does increase my speed and strength... you couldn't even block me." he summons a magical blade and flings it towards Rayne.

Rayne quickly evades it by moving the top of his body to the side to avoid the swing, using his sword to make it bounce away allowing the blade to hit against the wall. Rayne looks over and didn't have time to avoid this. "Damn it..." he takes a hit to the gut causing him to gasp and coughs out blood, sending him flying back scratching through the ground until he flies up in the air.

Astaroth appears above him striking through his chest then strikes again to his left arm twice and ends this with a kick to the chest, sending Rayne flying down from the sky and hitting hard on top of a building. Astaroth stands there looking at his hand feeling the power for the first time, looking back waiting for Rayne to get back up.

"You can't beat me now Rayne..." he vanishes again striking through Rayne again through the chest, his head looks down and leaned his chest back but he grabs his neck and holds him in the air. "And you know what... you never will be." He lifts him up more and ends this with a choke slam through the ceiling sending him smashing on the ground hard.

Rayne lies there bleeding out while Astaroth stands there watching him. "Pathetic." He turns back and started to walk off. "I thought i was going to get a challenge... i guess going full force can embarrass the lot of them..."

Rayne suddenly comes back out of the hole in the ceiling, grabbing the edge of it to try and climb out of there. Astaroth turns back seeing his hand and his head slowly coming out of the hole in the ceiling, getting himself out of there while he bleeds out letting his blood drip on the ground, once he got out of there he lies on the ground.

"You continue to think that you can defeat me..." he sighs and walks back to him, stepping on his hand and looking down. "I could kill you... but embarrassing you is more better." He crouches down at him and grabs his hair, pulling his head back so he can look at Astaroth. "You had your chance to kill me Rayne... but now you failed to do so, you failed to kill me and you will never... ever... get your revenge."

Astaroth returns to his normal form and gets back up, walking away and sheathing his sword. "Don't go after me Rayne... or you will end up lying where you are now." He said while he keeps walking to the edge of the building. "Unless i should kill one of your friends, giving you a perfect message." He looks back at Rayne seeing he's passed out. "Guess i went overboard there... oh well.." he takes flight and flies out of there leaving Rayne where he was, lying there like he was a dead carcass.

Rayne just lies there passed out and bleeding out, close of death once again seeing the blackness in his mind, slowly consumed by the darkness. Suddenly darkness became light as somehow he ends up waking out of the nightmare, waking up and looking up at the ceiling knowing where he is lying in the same bed as last time he was killed.

Rayne looks to the side seeing Rias lying there in bed with him then slowly to the other side seeing Akeno kneeling down by the bed leaning her head on it while she sleeps, he looks around seeing no one around it was just them. Soon Akeno would wake up, yawning a bit and scratching her eyes looking at Rayne who lies there with his eyes opened, she was shock to see him awake so early she got up off the ground and quickly gives him a hug.

"Rayne..." pressing her breasts against his chest. "You're alive..."

"..." he tries to say something but he couldn't.

Rias slowly wakes up and shakes her head, sitting up and looking over seeing Akeno hugging Rayne. "Akeno... you can't do that to him while he's sleeping... he will suffocate with your breasts over his face!"

She moved her head away "Sorry..." then slightly smiles and blushes while looking at him. "He's alive..."

"Rayne..." Rias looks at him seeing him awake; she also gives him a hug before he could say anything. "I was so worried..."

"Hey i was more worried than you..."

"Rias..." he pushed her back away seeing she was naked but covered herself up with the blanket "Uhm... unbelievable again?"

She slightly laughs "Of course you would have to say that to me..."

"Wait a minute... what... what happened?"

Rias turned her face from loving to hurtful when he wanted to know what happen. "You... were defeated by Astaroth; he fled and left you there to die. Luckily i came there just in time and gave you one of the tears of the phoenix."

"Oh... so... Astaroth is still alive..." he looks away.

"Rayne... i am so sorry... i should have known he was going to do that... but i didn't know he could master that Devil Trigger so early."

"That Devi Trigger..." he looks at her "What is it?"

"Why?"

He slowly started to get a serious face. "I am not done with him... i am going to master this Devil Trigger... if he can master it then so can i."

"Rayne..." Both of them said his name quietly seeing his determination to get Astaroth.

"Well... i guess you won't have a no for an answer then huh?"

"I will not abandon this mission after he threatened me... i will master this Devil Trigger... then i will find him again, he's running and i want him to run. This fight isn't over!"


	12. Chapter 12

A hiking trip is underway as Rias and her peerage heads out to a large open area in the forest to a location that Rias and Sona made if they want to go on vacation and train their skills, Sona will even participate in this along with her peerage who will accompany Rias and her peerages as well. They were all climbing up the hill to reach to the house where Rayne will begin his next training on how to summon the Devil Trigger; it's the best place to go since their mansion was compromised by two hunters.

Rayne stands by the edge looking out while he was carrying a backpack with alot of stuff but he can manage, thinking back in the mansion listening to Rias and Akeno about the two hunters they got attacked by, wondering if Rayne knows who they are which he does.

"Those two girls... yeah i know them." He said while he sits in bed looking at the two while Rias started getting dressed.

"Well it looks like Astaroth wanted to play as Sellzen and wanted them to distract us for a time until he is done with you." Rias looks over to Rayne wearing just her skirt and a bra, crossing her arms underneath her breasts "They wanted you dead."

"Well you could say we were all in the same garrison but not in the same fox hole, those two girls ended up going elsewhere. They know me but i didn't think they would care much about me, looks like i was wrong... they all want me dead now."

"Maybe if you tell them your story..."

"No." He started getting off the bed "I want to continue to get stronger to fight Astaroth again, once he is gone i will deal with the hunters, right now they will probably return so if you have a place to go and hide for the time being where i can get stronger..."

Both Rias and Akeno looks at one another, Rias turns back bending down to pick up her shirt while Akeno looks back to Rayne. "There is a place we can stay i don't think the hunters knows about it."

"Good... i think we can relax there for a while."

"Oh... does this mean we will be sharing beds together?" Akeno smiles seductively to Rayne.

"Uhm..."

"If we don't have any beds available we can." Rias looks over to Akeno putting on her shirt "But i am sleeping with Rayne, full stop."

"Awwww... but i want to be in bed with Rayne."

"Hey do i have anything to say about this?"

Back on the hill he looks up seeing Rias standing there wearing a different clothing, she had a white shirt with red stripes vertically and a dark green shorts, she smiles down at him then Saji walks past bumping his arm he turns back looking at Rayne slightly smiling at him when he walks up the cliff.

"Let's not go into the fight just yet Rayne." Octavia said to him while standing by his hand, holding the handle of his gun as he was tempted to use it.

"Whatever." He lets go of his gun and started walking up the hill to reach Rias and the others who are up there.

They all made it to this large house in the middle of the woods, Rias and her peerages used this place for training to take a break from the academy however they needed to go on Friday after the academy then they have half the day to get here because they needed to return to the academy and continue doing as usual. Rayne was force to return to school and wait a few more days before he is ready to leave again, he has two days to figure out how to do it before he is force to return back home and return to the academy again

Inside this place was a bit luxury like Rias' mansion but didn't have much stuff around so that is why they brought their own stuff, they started to find their rooms and some were force to share but if Rayne ends up sharing with Saji he will likely push him off the bed, forcing him to sleep on the floor so they all decided to do a normal way by placing their names in a hat and Rias will pick and see who gets to sleep in who's bed.

Elsewhere Rayne was helping out Akeno in the kitchen by cooking up for some food for them all before going to the bath. Rayne was leaning against the wall while Akeno was cooking. "Can't believe i have to sleep with Octavia..."

"Yeah i couldn't believe it either... i wanted to sleep with you..."

He sighs and looks at her "Do you girls really want me so much? Why don't you have your shot with Kiba unless he's gay or something?"

"Oh no... He's a nice guy and is good friends to us nothing more." She walks to the fridge and grabs a jar and tries to open it but couldn't do it due to the lid being so damn sealed tight. She places it on the kitchen table and looks at Rayne. "Rayne can you..."

Rayne moves off the wall and takes out one of his guns. "Alright." He takes aim at the jar.

"I didn't mean that way!"

"Oh..." He lowers his gun "But if it was a pickle jar then I'm shooting at it." He places his gun away and walks over to try and open it; he struggled for a bit but finally opened the damn lid. "Here..." he gives her the jar then walks over to the sink to get cold water over his hand seeing it was all red.

"Are you ok?" Akeno walks over seeing his hand was red "Oh Rayne..."

"It will heal eventually..."

Akeno grabs his hand and moves it away from the water, she gently licks his finger making him blush a bit and so does Akeno, and he could feel a bit of energy pouring through him making him heal his hand quickly than before seeing it back to normal. She stops licking his fingers and looks up at Rayne while he looks back at her, Akeno started moving her head closer to Rayne seeing her mouth was a bit opened about to lay a kiss on him however Octavia enters the room seeing them not working.

"Hey you guys cooking in here or what?"

Akeno moved away from Rayne and he looks over to Octavia. "Yes... were nearly ready." Akeno walks back to the kitchen table and continues going.

Rayne look back to her. "Akeno..."

"Come on Rayne... wash your hands before you eat." She turns back and returns to the dining room.

Rayne looks out then walks out of there doing what she said heading to the bathroom to wash his hands before returning back to the dining room where everyone is ready, everyone sits down and so does Akeno when she got the food on the table then they all started to eat up while the sun slowly goes down over this land.

Sona soon ends this silent treatment with a conversation with Rayne. "So Rayne... you wish to unlock the powers of that sword of yours to learn the Devil Trigger like Astaroth is that correct?"

Rayne looks over when he was drinking; he drinks half in his cup and places it on the table. "Yeah that's my next step at defeating Astaroth."

"And i thought he was done with you."

"He thinks i am broken... but i have suffered more than he thought he did to me."

"Your parents..." Octavia interrupts.

"Yeah..." he looks over to her "It doesn't matter he beat me once... i will not back down..."

"Well Rayne i didn't think you will continue to go this far..." Sona smiles while drinking. "Sometimes when the person is defeated the first time he ends up being left alone in the corner."

"Yes well... i don't quit that easily... i am not one of those people... i am a devil or did you forget about that."

"No we did not."

"Yeah well you didn't do a good job defeating Astaroth." Saji intervenes "You got your ass kicked..."

"You would have been dead if you fought Astaroth." Rayne responds to him. "I bet you wouldn't even last ten minutes with the guy..."

Saji stands up "What was that?"

"Enough." Rias interrupts "Can we have a normal dinner without killing each other..." she looks at Rayne "And Rayne what did i tell you to not place your guns in the dining room while we eat."

He sighs "Sorry..." he had his gun aiming at Saji from underneath the table, he lowers his gun and places it on its back. "Hey the safety is still on."

"Is it?"

He looks at the gun then turns the safety on. "It is now." Then places it away.

"By the way Rias..." Sona looks over to her "Just how are you going to do the whole Devil Trigger anyway? Do you even know what you have to do?"

"That... i don't know."

"You don't know?" Rayne looks at Rias seeing her standing up and grabbing her cleaned plate and cup. "Then what the hell we doing out here then?"

"To make sure we don't get interfered by the hunters, besides you got two days until we return back home so i am sure we can figure something out." He turns back and walks to the kitchen.

"Well..." Octavia was finished as well "I think it's time for a bath."

"Oh i love that." Akeno said

"Yes..." Sona looks over to Saji "Don't even think about spying on us Saji."

"Who me?"

"Although i could use a backrub..."

"Yes... Rayne can you give me a backrub in the bath?" Akeno asked

"Uhhh..."

"They can't come in there." Koneko said and stares at Rayne.

"Yeah i am going to pass on that before i die early..."

"You peak and you die..."

All of them spend an hour in the hot springs with the females having their own area while Rayne and the others have their own hot springs, all look the same and nothing will stop them from spying on them although Rayne doesn't seem to give a damn and Kiba doesn't care as well, Saji did wanted to see however he goes into the bath looking at Rayne then to Kiba.

"You know Rayne... some of them don't really care if we –"

"I don't really care Saji... plus i don't want to die early by women."

"Hmn..."

Rayne leans back crossing his arms. "Say Kiba... what is with those girls anyway?" He asks looking over to him sitting by the side of the bath. "It's like they never seen a guy before, what's wrong with you?"

"Well i am only good friends with them, they seem to care much of you... but are you really going to leave once you succeed your goal?"

"Of course I'm going to leave." He leans back placing his hands at the back of his head, closing his eyes and facing the ceiling. "No point being here... plus some of them are kind of crazy..."

"Yes but we haven't had this much fun for a while now. I don't think Rias and the others want to let you go."

"Hmmnn..." he opens his eyes then looks back to Kiba. "However... since using my Devil Trigger will likely take longer than we think it would, and Astaroth is out there so i will definitely be staying for a while now."

Saji started laughing "Of course you had to say something like that."

In the other room most of them were in the water while others were washing their hair elsewhere close by, Rias and the others were laughing at something; Koneko who was washing her hair looks back to them then grins when she looks forward. Octavia was nearby and splashes cold water on the back of Koneko causing her to gasp; eyes widen and look over to Octavia seeing her smiling at her.

"Oh don't get a fuss about it." She walks over to Rias who was sitting by the water, she takes off her towel and goes in the water, letting a deep sighs feeling the warm water.

"So Rias how are you going to start all of this without causing an apocalypse?" Sona asked while she sits in the water between Rias and Akeno.

"Rayne will be fine Sona i trust he will get the job done."

"That's not what i am worried about; i am worried about when he leaves when his job with you is done."

"You think him being a stray devil will cause real problems?" She finally slides in the water.

"I think it's best if he stays with you and not out there... others will either try to kill him or recruit him. I think Vali might try to take him if he tries to."

"Vali will not do that... he will not let someone like him be in his ranks, he will likely get turned on by Rayne..."

"And yet... you really don't want Rayne to go do you?"

"..." she turns her eyes to Sona then to Akeno who leans back closing her eyes. "He is a good aspect of my team so he will pretty much stay here, as long as the training takes longer and the hunt for Astaroth is still underway he will stay and eventually he will decide to stay with us."

"Hmmnn... speaking of Astaroth... any idea to where he went?" Octavia asks

"No... In fact i haven't really figured going after him after what happen to Rayne."

"Well it will be a while before Rayne is complete so just keep an eye on Rayne first, Astaroth can wait he isn't going anywhere unless he's about to do something bad. He does have the Yamato if you forgot about that weapon."

She sighs and gets up out of the bath "Well then... we will just have to wait and see shall we?" she gets out of the bath putting on a towel and started walking out of there.

Xenovia was nearby hearing what they say then started to leave first before Rias would do, wearing a towel and walks out of there making her way to her room however when she was about to walk past the door that leads to the hot springs, Rayne comes walking out wearing only pants and spiking his hair with his towel.

"Oh... hey Xenovia." He looks over to her.

"Hello Rayne... say... i have to ask you something... important." She looks back then to him. "Can we talk in your room?"

Rias soon comes walking down the hallway seeing the two. "Oh Rayne... can we have a word alone?"

"Uhm... what's with everyone want to have a word with me..." he slightly laughs "We having a threesome or something?"

Rias eyes widen "Rayne!"

"Although that would be something..."

"Xenovia!"

"Yeah well if you want me you know where i am." He walks past them heading downstairs.

Rias sighs and turns back about to head into her room but she looks back to Xenovia "You weren't... really... going to ask him that were you?"

She only smiles not facing Rias, she blushes a bit then finally started walking to her room. Rias looks forward heading to her room to get her clothes back on and to go find Rayne, he was in the kitchen getting something to drink then walks over to grab his coat, forgetting about his shirt and puts on the coat then once he was finished drinking he places the cup in the kitchen sink then walks to the front door where he will look back seeing Rias coming towards him with her clothes on.

Both of them go walking through the forest at midnight, they walk together and to discuss the future on what will happen between the two when this is over. "So Rayne..." she slightly smiles a bit looking at him. "Will you be staying with us?"

"You know... i think i now know that if i do go... it will not be the last time you will see me... but i am not sure to what to do from there once Astaroth is dead but on that note..." he stops and looks at her "Do we even know how to use the Devil Trigger?"

She shakes her head when she stops "I am sorry Rayne i don't really know... but i will do what i can to make sure that you are strong enough to beat him."

"You're really determined to see this till the end..."

"You lost everyone... your life and yourself to the Gremory family, right now i want to at least do what i can to make sure that this fight between your family and my family ends with the death of Astaroth."

"It will end there Rias... but once he is dead... i do want to have a word with your father."

"Rayne... i just want to be the one to say this before the others do..." she slowly moves her hand t hold his hand having this cute look at him when she took a step closer to him, causing Rayne to take a step back. "I don't want you to leave us... i don't want you to leave me..."

"Rias..." he slowly holds her hand and took his foot forward, just as he leaned close to Rias suddenly out of the blue Rayne turned his head looking out feeling there's someone out there. "Whose there!"

"Rayne?"

Both of them looks out in the darkness of the forest waiting for the person to show himself, soon someone would come out showing himself to the two revealing it's Vali who comes walking out with his hands in his pocket, smiling a bit and looks over to Rias and Rayne.

"Vali?" Both Rayne and Rias said it at the same time.

"You know Vali?" Rias asked first looking at him while Rayne stares at Vali.

"Yeah... i do... remember when i said i was going to get another bike..."

"... No..."

"Yeah... he owes me a bike..."

"Hello again Rayne... and Rias... fancy meeting you two here."


	13. Chapter 13

"Vali... what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Rayne."

The three stands in the forest looking at one another, Vali standing there with his hands in his pocket while Rayne stands there crunching his right hand and causing his ring to glow a bit. Rias stands there looking at Rayne then to Vali, crossing her arms when she looks over to Vali.

"So... want to explain why you know him Rias?" Rayne said still starring at Vali.

"Vali is the white dragon emperor..."

"What?" He looks at Rias raising an eyebrow and his eyes widen then looks back to Vali. "He's a dragon? And i beat him in a race."

"Try not to go too far on that race Rayne i can beat you this time."

"Yes well you still owe me a bike... speaking of my bike." He takes a step forward "Where is my bike anyway?"

"It's safe... in a garage... which is locked and doesn't have any petrol and i think you may need to pump up the tires, i have been doing a little drifting here and there."

"Hey that was my bike you bastard! And you still owe me money."

"Can you guys talk about the bike later?" Rias said "So Vali... how much do you know about Rayne?"

"Oh i know alot... i know you want the Devil Trigger." He looks over to Rayne's hand looking at the ring "A remarkable ring to create one of the deadliest weapons ever created, legendary Sparda."

"Why thank you for liking my sword."

"But you are not really doing a good job at helping him Rias." He looks at her "Why don't i take over your training before you embarrass yourself, you have no idea just what you are doing out here."

"I... i do know what i am doing out here i –"

"You're not really helping Rayne out here... he is a man and a warrior, he doesn't really have time to go running around with you girls, am i right Rayne?" He turns his head back to him.

"Just what are you suggesting Vali?"

"Rayne don't listen to him everything will be fine just stay here, you can't trust him."

Rayne looks at Rias then back to Vali "Why do you want to help me?"

"Think of this as a new favour for the bike, i can help you achieve your goal and i can finally square this debt for good with you."

"So... i own you... for now Vali."

"Hmn..." he turns to the side then turns his head back to him. "Do you want my help to remove Astaroth or not because Rias can't do it, i do."

"Rayne..."

Rayne looks at Rias "You don't know don't you?"

She closes her eyes and lets a deep sighs "I'm afraid so Rayne." She opens them up when she said that.

Rayne looks back to Vali and walks forward "How do you know how to use the Devil Trigger?"

"I learn a thing or two during my time... now let us go like old times Rayne." Vali turns back and leaves while Rayne stands there.

He looks over to Rias "I'll be back... maybe." He turns back then walks after Vali into the darkness while Rias stands there.

"Be safe... Rayne..."

So the two finally teams up together on this with Vali and Rayne working together, Rias was force to leave them by for a while but will keep an eye on Vali just in case but there is nothing really to fear as Vali wouldn't really side with anyone so he is doing this because he wanted to, maybe it's because they were friends once and back then Vali and Rayne ended up having some fun times when they started racing across the streets on a few places, winning some bets if he won any.

Rayne started walking up to Vali and walks next to him. "So... what do you know about Astaroth?"

"I have encountered him once... it wasn't pretty."

"So he kicked your ass?"

"I was ambushed..."

"So he kicked your ass."

"..." He stops and looks at Rayne "Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine... but i have to know..."

"Yes i am a dragon." He walks off.

He sighs "Of all this time of hanging out with you and your friends, you and your friends are all supernatural beings while i was human... pretty soft there Vali."

"Actually to be honest i just knew one day you and i will meet in a new look."

"Wait..." He grabs his shoulder "You knew i would become a devil?"

"Actually me and my friends placed bets and i lost... i bet you will become an angel... the others bet you will be a devil."

"Oh thanks... Vali..."

The two continues moving until they reach to this location where Vali will stop facing the other away from Rayne while he stands there in the middle, he crosses his arms looking left then right feeling the presence of others nearby but cannot see their faces at this time. He looks back to Vali and uncrosses his arms.

"So... why is your team hiding?"

"There not hiding... there just observing you."

"Hmn?"

"Well then..." he turns back "Let's go!"

He raise his hands above his head making an X together, he shows large bluish energy wings appear behind him then soon his arms started to be consumed by this blue energy, having this armour over his arms then works its way down to cover his whole body revealing his dragon armour to Rayne for the first time, Rayne moved back astonish to see this however this wasn't really the first time he saw this.

"That armour... from before..." He thinks back to that future Gabriel showed him, seeing that same armour he saw in that dream and now in the reality. "It's coming true..." He raises his hand to the side then summons his sword.

"You going to run?"

"No way." He aims his sword in front of him with two hands to it aiming it towards Vali. "I just knew that the only way to awaken my Devil Trigger is to reach a beating limit right?"

"Yes... your friends will only make things slower and will make sure that you stay with them longer."

"Just why do you care about Rias and her friends... why do you care about them you don't really care much about everyone."

"I don't really care about Rias and her peerage, but i do care about having a good time. Try not to disappoint me Rayne or i will kill you."

"Well then..." he holds his sword with two hands "I guess you really don't care about squaring your deal with me... but i am still going to beat you up for destroying my new bike!"

"Get over it." Vali come flying towards Rayne while he runs at him, laying a punch to him while he swings his sword to block his attack, causing the ground around the two to crack.

The two stays there holding at each other at bay but Vali lays another punch to the side of him sending him moving back, sliding on the ground still standing then stays his ground. Vali charges again to try to punch him across the face but he ducked and swings upwards hitting his chest plate but didn't make that much of a dent to it, he was shock to see this and while he was shock Vali lays a kick sending him flying back and hitting the ground.

Rayne sighs slowly sitting up. "This will be bad..." soon his eyes widen as Vali comes in front of him laying a kick across his face hitting him back to the ground.

"You can't defeat me with that sword..." He stomps on his chest holding him there; he places his hand over his leg but can't move it. "I guess i have to beat you harder."

Rayne sighs looking at him. "You're enjoying this... THIS is why you wanted to help me!"

Vali laughs under his helmet "Yeah..." he moves his leg off of him then grabs his chest and throws him making him sliding him on the ground still lying there. "Oh this is going to be fun..." he charges to Rayne.

Rayne quickly jumps up spinning when he moved up then swings forth while crouching there, sending this yellowish blast towards Vali hitting him and holding him where he was. Once the blast was taken care of thanks to his armour Rayne comes jumping up swinging down at him, hitting his chest plate again hard however it didn't make a dent on him.

"Son of a..."

Vali grabs the blade of his sword "It can't cut me Rayne..." He lays a punch across his chest sending him flying through towards the forest smashing the side of the tree with his left arm breaking it and hitting the ground hard.

Rayne moves facing the ground placing his hand over his arm, Vali walks over to him while he lies there but looks back and tries to get back up. "Can't win Rayne..."

Just as Rayne tries to get back up Vali lays a hard kick at the back of his body hurting his back and sending him hitting against another tree, smashing his front body against it then falls back on the ground, Rayne lies there for a bit and tries to regenerate his arm while Vali walks up to him standing there looking down at him.

As Rayne lies there looking up at Vali seeing him standing there looking down at him he soon sees Astaroth there when he blinks, appearing on the area where they fought and he lost, seeing Astaroth laughing at him while he lies there. Rayne closes his eyes then opens seeing Vali there seeing him about to step on him but he rolled out of the way letting him hit the ground, he slides to the side then stands there leaning his upper body forward showing his eyes that are red to Vali.

Vali sighs then sprints towards him, laying a punch across his face sending him falling to the ground knocking him out and stopping what he was going to do. Rayne will eventually wake up but was elsewhere, lying on the ground but slowly started to sit up seeing their fight took place nearby cause he can see it from where he was but when he looks to the side he can see Kuroka, lying there facing him with her hand on her head leaning her head up looking at him smiling at Rayne.

"Oh no... not again..." Rayne said while Kuroka lies there.

"Hello again Rayne..." She shows her cat ears to him then her cat tail seeing it moving around.

He sighs "I should have known you would come around here..." he slowly stands up then looks back "Where's Vali?"

"He's gone for now... it's just you and me." She gets off the ground then stands up stretching her arms and yawns a bit then looks back to him, licking her lips starring at him with her seductively eyes.

"Kuroka it's good to see you again but i really don't have time for –"

She moved closer to him placing her hand to the side of his face, licking the side of his face then leans back blushing. "Oh you still taste good... you are a devil and not an angel..."

He sighs placing his hand over his cheek blushing a bit. "You bet on the angel didn't you?"

"No i bet on the devil... i was right to bet on the devil side of you."

"Well... at least i got someone on my side."

"Oh i am always on your side." She moved back to him pushing him against a tree and started to press her body against his chest, pressing her breast against him. "I haven't really done this for a long time now Rayne..."

"Kuroka... forget it! I am not having sex with you again..."

"Oh but last time you'd enjoyed it..." she slightly laughs "Making you moan as i dig my nails through your back..." She lean her chest back and grabs his hand moving it up and placing it through her kimono to grab her breasts making her sighs a bit. "I know you enjoy this Rayne... let's do it again..."

"... Right here?" he looks left and right.

"No one is around Rayne... no one will know..." She smiles then leans closer to give him a kiss.

Suddenly Kuroka jumps back as Koneko appears nearby appearing above them trying to lay a hit on Kuroka but instead she lays a hard down kick to the ground in front of Rayne, causing this blast sending Rayne falling to the ground then looks over to Kuroka who stands there with her arms crossed, looking at Koneko who comes walking out of the dust of her attack.

Rayne stands up looking at the two. "Koneko..."

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with her." Rias said appearing behind him with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.

Rayne looks back seeing Rias. "What... are you guys doing here?"

She opens her eyes creating this red aura around her "Are you serious Rayne?"

He sighs and looks back "Hey why you complaining..."

"Well it's about time your awake." Vali appears in his normal form "So were ready for round two."

"Vali..." Rias looks over to him "Just what you getting at with all of this?"

"He just wants to beat me up Rias that's all."

"And to maybe recruit you to his team." She walks next to Rayne "You are not taking him from me Vali so forget it, you can do your training with him but that is it."

"Well i guess that's his choice." He place his hands in his pockets then looks to Rayne "How about it Rayne? You could have joined our side long ago if we knew about you becoming a devil or angel."

"I can't really join you Vali, it's not going to happen."

"Oh don't be like that Rayne..." Kuroka tries to walk close to him but Koneko stands in front of her. "Come on sister you really think you have what it takes to kill me."

"I can and i will."

"I am not here to kill you Koneko just for you to join her big sister, Vali is ok with it."

"Not really..."

"He's ok with it."

"I am staying with Rias no matter what."

"Can you guys knock it off now?" Rayne said "I came for training not for a long conversation with old friends again."

"Straight into action huh." Vali walks closer to Rayne "So you will be alright for this training no matter what Rayne?"

"What are you implying Vali?"

"I think i may have another idea to get you to awaken your powers..." He moves back then summons his dragon armour again.

Rayne moves forward summoning his sword again. "I am ready this time."

"Oh i am not going to attack you this time Rayne... sorry about this." He looks over to Koneko.

Rias looks over to Koneko seeing Kuroka moving away, she looks back to Vali. "Don't you dare!"

He charges towards Koneko while she had her eyes to Kuroka, she looks back but didn't have time to evade she takes a punch from behind hitting her back hard, sending her flying back and smashing against a tree, falling to the ground unconscious. Vali looks back to them while Kuroka nourishes Koneko, seeing Rias glowing in red and black and sends this destructive blast towards him but he flew up then Rayne appeared swinging point blank sending his yellowish destruction blast knocking Vali to the ground.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Rayne said floating there seeing him getting back up, not a scratch on him.

"It's the only way to awaken that power of yours... hatred can do it, you always seem to not release that on anyone but Astaroth."

"I don't need to awaken my rage to you Vali."

"Hmn.." He looks to Rias

"Don't..."

He looks back up to Rayne then charges, laying a punch to his sword then lays a kick sending him falling to the ground. He looks to Rias raising his hand blocking her second attack, once she stopped he flies towards her fast laying a punch to her but she blocks his fist with her symbol in front of her but for a second later he shatters the symbol then uses his other fist to hit her across the face knocking her on the floor.

"Rias!" He flies towards Vali then takes out his pistol he got from Rias when she was near him, started firing a few rounds hitting his armour but isn't that good so he swings forward causing Vali to grab the blade. "What..."

"I told you Rayne what you are up against." He punches his chest breaking a rib and sending him hitting against a tree. "I know what i am doing." He then looks back to Rias seeing her getting up, seeing her eyes watery due to that punch he did to her having a mark on her face.

"If he can't control it then how are you going to stop him!"

Vali runs at her again grabbing her face, placing his hand over her mouth and lifting her up hurting her a bit while Rayne gets back up. "Vali that's enough!"

He looks back to Rayne "Try and make me..."

"Vali!" His eyes changes to darker red when he stands back up, he started to get this red and black aura just like Rias.

"Good... awaken the Devil Trigger now... just..." He looks back to Rias "One more thing..." Then he lays a punch to her chest hard with his other hand knocking her out and dropping her to the ground.

Koneko slowly opens her eyes seeing Rias lying there on the ground in front of Vali. "... Ria..."

"Shhh don't interfere Koneko." Kuroka said having her arms around her from behind "He's going to do it."

Rayne stood there having an angry serious look at Vali while Rias lies there unconscious from that attack, stabbing his sword in front of him and slowly started to get engulf in black and red energy, consuming his body completely seeing only the power. While this is happening Sona and the others started running through the forest to find Rias and the others, just as they are getting closer they see this large beam of black and red energy firing into the sky thinking it's Rias but what they don't know is he is finally unleashing his rage on Vali.

"Well it's about damn time Rayne..." Vali said waiting for him to finally come out, seeing only eyes that glow out of the energy. "Let's go again."


	14. Chapter 14

Rayne stands there appearing as this demonic figure with his sword on his shoulder with one hand to it, covering his face wearing this strange black and yellow clothing having this large yellow mark over his chest and a bit of red veins over his tight pants, standing there in finally his Devil Trigger.

"Well it's about damn time." Vali said taking a few steps forward "How does it feel now Rayne?"

He stands there looking at him then finally he vanishes all the sudden then appears behind him, Vali turns back but he takes a cut through his armour with one swing from Sparda, cutting his elbow then lays a kick sliding him back away from Rias while she lies there unconscious. Rayne looks down at her while Vali was at a shock to see his armour broken through with that sword, Rayne looks back to Vali and he comes charging towards him.

Sona and the others comes running towards Rias and Koneko after Rayne and Vali go off fighting elsewhere in the forest and Kuroka vanishing from the area, Sona helping up Rias to wake her up while Octavia goes to help Koneko since one of Sona's peerage will heal Rias' injuries. Both Vali and Rayne continues clashing against one another until Vali comes flying in the sky, looking down as Rayne comes flying up swinging upwards at him making Vali to miss it then flies up then comes down smashing the top of his head sending him down a bit but he looks back up and lays a swing at his gut cutting his chest and swinging again but he flies back, flying away from his second strike then floats there looking at him.

"So you feel good now huh Rayne?" He asked hearing him growl a bit "Wow you really are not him anymore... oh well." He raises his hand at him.

Rayne charges high speed at him, swinging his sword forward cutting his chest spilling his blood out of his armour, he was shock to see this again and moved back away however he tries to swing again aiming for his neck but Vali grabs the blade of his sword then lays a hit hard, punching across his face sending him falling fast and crashing down on the ground destroying two trees in the process, however it wasn't over yet as Vali can feel he's going to come back for some more.

Vali decided to fly down high speed while Rayne comes flying back to him, both lays a punch at each other's fists in the sky causing this shockwave to off, giving the two an even shot at one another but Rayne still had his sword so he swings upwards cutting off his hand and striking him yet again before flying higher than him while he floats there moving back, laying one final kick to his chest hard sending him falling to the ground crashing there while Rayne stands there looking down waiting for him to make the move. Vali lies on the ground not getting up anytime soon; still conscious he looks up at Rayne while he looks down at him noticing the moon is behind him causing his body to create a shadow over the area over Vali and others.

"I don't believe this..." Sona said looking up at him "He was able to take down Vali with an instant... is it even him anymore?"

"Rayne..." Akeno said it in a quiet way; she then takes flight spreading her wings and flies towards Rayne. He just floats there looking at her while she floats in front of him. "Rayne are you ok?"

He remains silent and Rias finally woke up shaking her head, sitting there looking up seeing the two, seeing Akeno flying closer to Rayne slowly while he stands there. "Rayne..." She said to him but suddenly he swung his sword at her, she didn't have enough time and he strikes through her skirt and shirt causing her to gasp. Her shirt opens up and her bra along with her skirt showing herself to Rayne and even gave her a little cut on her chest, she covers herself up blushing alot and closing her eyes. "Rayne!"

Rayne was finally able to see clear now when he heard her call out his name, he looks away placing his hand over his face. "Not... my... friends..." Finally he gets engulf in flames and for a few seconds later he finally returns to normal, breathing heavily and places his hand over his mouth coughing out blood, it was because the damage he sustain from Vali returns to him feeling every bit of it feeling like he just broken a few ribs or bones in his body.

"Rayne!"

"I'm fine..." He stops coughing then looks up at Akeno seeing her covering herself "What... happen to you...?"

"I... nothing..." She looks away then decided to change her clothes to her kimono wear just so she can cover herself up. "Now that's better..."

Rayne soon leans his head forward then suddenly he started to fall, closing his eyes about to fall from the sky but Akeno quickly grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him getting his face directly between her breasts. She was ok with this, holding him there waiting for Octavia to fly up to her.

"It's going to be alright Rayne... don't worry..."

They all return to the mansion to recover but Vali on the other hand left the area along with his companions, saying something to Rias before he left. "The debt is now fulfilled however one day when this is over he and i will have that rematch fight again. I don't think he will need you and your friends on this fight, once he is done with Astaroth he will come to my side one way or the other." That's what he said to Rias in the forest before taking his leave, holding his removed hand and Kuroka and the others he's with stands by his side walking into the darkness while Rias stands there arms crossed remembering those words.

At night Rayne who stands there not wearing his coat, wanted to be alone standing in this gazebo looking out at the view of the water seeing the moon shining over it, feeling the quiet of the wind and the birds finally quiet and sound asleep. He lets a deep sighs then turns to the side seeing Akeno coming towards him, wearing her Kuoh academy uniform.

"Hey Rayne..." She smiles walking towards him "Can i join you?"

"Sure." He looks back out leaning against the one of the sides of the gazebo "Nice view..."

"Yes it is..." She stands next to him

"Hey sorry about what happen that time Akeno..." he looks at her "I didn't mean it."

"It's ok... at least i got through to you before it got worse."

"Yeah." He looks back out "But i still got alot to go in order to use that Devil Trigger."

"You still can't use it?"

"I wasn't even in control of it, i remember being consumed by the anger of those flames then i suddenly appear in this black and red space world, floating there until finally i heard you and i woke up."

"So Rias told you what you did to Vali?"

"Yeah... but what i didn't get is why I didn't unleash that on Astaroth..." He holds his arms tight "I hate it when things like this happen... you found out about something and it's so hard to achieve it."

"It's ok Rayne you don't have to do everything quickly."

"But i have to!" He walks forward "I have to get strong in order to do this, i spend too much training and hanging back and when i finally found him i blew it. Now i have to start all over again in order to reach Astaroth... damn him..."

"Rayne..."

"I hate this..."

She walks up to him and wraps his arms around him. "You are thinking too much... allow me to calm you down..."

"... Akeno..." He blushes a bit looking away

"Let me help you Rayne..."

He lets a deep sighs "Alright... I'll do it your way then."

She smiles "Good..."

So the two sits together looking out at the view; Akeno sitting behind Rayne wrapping her arms around him while he sits there holding her hands smiling a bit looking at the moon. "You know... this is kind of new to me..."

"What do you mean?" Akeno asks

"I never really had much friends... i usually shut them out... because i was afraid they might be next, i was afraid that if i wasn't around Astaroth could kill them just to show me whose boss."

"Well... we're still here, none of us died already."

"I know... but after what happen to Gabriel and what happen to Raynare... it was hard to find friends and i couldn't really trust any of you, you all have those looks and your bodies but it was hard to trust you all, you are devils and are enemies."

"You still don't like us devils?"

"Well... you did save me.. even though i killed hundreds of you and stray devils... it's like playing Doom real life."

She slightly laughs "You and that game... i never like video games but you don't seem to be much of a gamer."

"Well i don't play games like Call of Duty or Halo or any other games... i only play the ones that are important to me."

"What do you mean?"

"That Doom game... that's one of the games i remember my father playing..."

"Your... father was a gamer?"

"He loved those games and i was so afraid of those games when i was just a boy, i didn't even know what it was about i always be scared of it. Especially that pinky... every time i see it i always run away, every time my dad plays one of those games i get to scared, but i was just a kid i didn't know what it was."

"Doom is like one of your memories you can think of your father."

"Yes... oh i still remember that game... i remember the old school games like Quake and Wolfenstein and Rise of the Triad, my dad played them all while i always run away when he plays them." He looks down smiling "I always wanted to fight my fears... so when i heard about Brutal Doom those memories came back and i wanted to try it, i wanted those demons to feel what i feel." He smiles evilly "I wanted to give them hell... every last one them i wanted to kill them all."

Akeno slightly laughs "Rayne..."

"I always wanted to finish those games... i manage to finish off Doom and Wolfenstein... but Quake and Rise of the Triad was the problem, i can never play them again because there so old. At least i went brutal doom on those monsters, ripping their heads off and blowing them away..." He slightly laughs "I always love to rip that damn demons head off, it was the thrill of the kill."

"I am not sure if i should be afraid of this..."

"Don't worry Akeno..." He looks to the side "I will never hurt you again... i won't hurt any of you and i won't let Astaroth take you all from me."

"And we won't die out there Rayne, you can count on us." She gives him a soft kiss on his head

"Thank you... Akeno..." he moves forward then turns around to look at her

"I will do anything for you Rayne." She smiles at him

As the two stares at one another for a while Akeno soon started to get closer to him, he moved his head back a bit when she moved closer, slowly closing her eyes and blushing more but Rayne couldn't stop this. He moved his head forward finally locking their mouths together in the open, both closing their eyes feeling this soft kiss together making Akeno holding him tight then started to lean back while Rayne moves forward lying on top of her still kissing her then started to lock their tongues together.

Later that night while everyone was pretty much asleep except for Rias who was by the window in her nightgown reading her book, she looks out at the window looking at the sky with a smile on his face knowing that Rayne will be alright, especially when he is in his bedroom with Akeno.

Rayne entering his room walking backwards while Akeno has her arms and legs wrapped around him, still kissing him while he kisses her back then uses her magic to close the door behind them just so no one comes by seeing the door opened. Rayne keeps moving back until he goes lying on the bed.

She keeps going then stops for a moment and looks at him while he looks back at her. "Take me Rayne... please..."

Rayne remains silent while she moves her arms back, placing them on his shoulders. He looks down then grabs her shirt and rips it open instantly, causing her to sighs and blush more and let's him showing her black bra then started to kiss her chest a bit while she pushes him back down on the bed throwing her shirt back, moving her hands over his chests then opens up his shirt up and moving her hands over his chest feeling the scars he has over his chest in the past many battles. She then stops while he lays there moving her hands at the back of her to undo her bra.

"This is... my first time Rayne..."

"Really? How is that possible?"

"It's because... i never really found someone." She undo her bra showing her hot breasts to him then throws it to the side and lies on top of him yet again, pressing her breasts on his muscular chest and continues kissing him while he kisses her back.

They continue going getting Rayne to move his hands over her back then moves down moving his hands underneath her skirt and grabbing her ass making her sighs a bit but she started to like it, not stopping him from moving his hands to the side of her waist to slowly pull down her underwear, then Akeno started to move her hands down to his pants to try to undo his belt as she wanted this to be serious.

Rayne saw this and moved his hands over her hands to stop her "You sure Akeno?"

She slowly nods to him. "Yes..."

"Very well then..." he grabs her legs then pulls her forward getting her to kneel over his face.

Akeno was shock to see this then soon she started to moan feeling him between her legs causing her to place her hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming, she blushes alot but isn't stopping this, feeling what he is doing down between her legs feeling his mouth and tongue down there feeling a bit embarrassed to be in this position, she just kneels there looking down at him then places her hand over his hair and lets him continue to do this to her.

Later on that night the two continues going, they lie in the middle of the bed with the bed sheets covering their lower bodies. Akeno with her hair down was sitting on top of him on his waists feeling him inside of her while Rayne lies there looking up at her moving his hands over her waist while she continues moving, causing her breasts to jump up and down and continues going and continues moaning feeling it tight between her legs, she continues to smile down at him and when he moved his hands up to grope her breasts she only sighs a bit and lets him, letting him do whatever he wants to her.

She would lie back on top of him pressing her hot body against his and continues going continues pushing inside of him. "Rayne... i can't..."

"I know... just hold on..."

"Easy for you... to say... this is my first time..."

"And this is my third time..." He moves his hands down over her waists while she continues going.

"At least... i had you before Rias could..." She slightly laughs then soon she moans loud when Rayne releases inside of her, feeling it flowing through her and out of her causing her to moan more until Rayne places his hand over her mouth.

She holds there feeling it flowing out of her body, once she quiets down Rayne moves his hand off her mouth. "You know... you do moan alot..."

"Oh you be quiet..." She gives him a big kiss, closing her eyes again and so does he as he kisses her back. She then pushes down again feeling it causing her to bite his tongue but she lies there with him.

For a few hours later they sleep together on this bed until the sun rises, shining through the windows and causing Rayne to get up first looking around then looks back to Akeno, smiling at her while she lies on top of him having her head over his chest. She soon wakes up too, scratching her eyes and looks up to him then smiles.

"Good morning..." She whispers to him.

"Hey..." He does so too "That was an interesting."

"Was i any good?"

"Well to be honest... you seem to have done better than what Yuuma did... Kuroka on the other hand..." He looks to the side

"Hmn?"

"Never mind." He looks back to her "We should probably get out of here... before they find out."

"Oh let them..." She slowly rises up looking down at him.

"You do know i have to deal with this when they find out... especially Rias..."

"I know." She smiles "It's so cute when she gets jealous, i can't wait to see the look on all of their faces."

"Yeah... this will be interesting."

"Rayne..." She lies back down on him placing her hand to the side of his face "No matter what... i will not let you die out there... i promise you, you will be alive and i will give you all the power i have in order for you to win."

"Akeno..."

"Just... don't die... please."

"I won't... i promise."

She smiles "Thank you..." Then she seals this with a kiss letting the light shine over the two.


	15. Chapter 15

"You two did what!?"

Everyone was in the dinner room sitting around looking at Rayne and Akeno who came in late, Rias standing there with a furious look, looking at the two starring at Rayne while Akeno slightly laughs placing her hand at the back of her head and Rayne just stands there hands in his pocket rolling his eyes.

"Well i always knew one of you is going to get into bed with him." Octavia said drinking her tea.

"Mhmmnn..." Sona said drinking as well turning her eyes to the side seeing Xenovia getting up.

"That's not fair... i wanted to get in bed with Rayne..."

"Well too late for that Xenovia..." Akeno said and wraps her arms around one of his arms "I was his first in this house."

Xenovia sighs "If it wasn't for Rias it would have been me in that bed with him." She looks at Rayne just standing there. "I wanted you to make a baby with me..."

"Xenovia!" Rias shouts then looks at Rayne "You just going to stand there?"

"I just want to see how this goes." He said turning his eyes to her "And i don't know why your upset we can always do –"

"Don't even..."

"I'm ok with it as long as i go first..." Xenovia said walking up to him and grabs his shirt. "I think we should go practice now."

Rayne just stands there looking at her "How the hell... are all of you virgins?"

"They never really found couples." Sona said

Rayne moves away from them "Well if it was up to me i could pretty much be ok with sleeping with some of you... not you Sona."

Sona sighs and continues eating

"But i have something else to do." He turns back and walks off while Akeno stands where she is smiling at him then back to Rias.

Rias crosses her arms while Akeno looks at her "It's so cute that you're jealous of him." She looks back to him "If you want to know how it went... it was amazing." Then back to Rias

"This is..." She shakes her head "I'm not going to say a thing..."

"Ok..." Akeno turns back and walks after Rayne.

Rayne was about to head back outside but Akeno runs over to see him. "Hey Rayne... wait."

He turns back to her "What is it?"

"I thought... maybe when you're done training we could... you know... go on a date together?" She smiles at him holding her hands together in front of her.

"Hmmnn... maybe.. well that depends... are they going to be a problem?" He looks behind her looking to the dining room. "I know Rias will be a problem."

"Don't worry about them they won't do anything, it's just you and me."

"Well alright... just let me try the Devil Trigger again and I'll be back."

"You're going to do that again?"

"He won't stop even if you told him to." Octavia comes over looking at the two "The Devil Trigger is his weapon if Astaroth tries to get involve in his life, which is why he must do this first before he returns back to the academy soon."

"Soon?"

"Yes... what, did you expect to stay here every day?"

"Well i could always drop out of school." He shrugs

She slightly laughs "Of course you would say that Rayne... but you have four hours until we ALL... leave." She walks off

"Well then... i got four hours left then." He walks outside then Akeno comes with him, he turns back seeing her outside so he raises his hand at her to stop. "No Akeno... it's best if i do this alone, i need to control this by myself or else i might do more damage to anyone around me."

"Can you... be alright?"

He lowers his hand "I will be fine Akeno don't worry ab –" His eyes widen as Akeno runs to him to give him a kiss, placing her hands on both sides of his face then he started to close his eyes and begins kissing her back.

She stops and leans her head against his "Be back soon." She turns back and walks back inside but gives him a wink before returning inside.

Rayne slightly smiles moving his finger over his lip feeling she bit him, he turns back and started to run out there back into the forest to try again on this one before the time here is up. Inside Rias was standing by the window looking at Rayne leaving and Akeno going to the bathroom, she sighs and walks to her quarters while Xenovia goes after Octavia and everyone else just relax and chats together.

As Rayne begins his training by drawing his sword out of the ring, standing on the battlefield where he and Vali fought at night, looking at the wreckage of the trees and begins to see flashbacks of the battle to remember what happen especially when he knocked out Rias and Koneko. He raise his sword in front of him holding it with two hands then turns his head to the side, knowing that someone is out there watching him.

"It's not you Vali... who is it?"

A female who isn't a devil or anything, just a human being comes walking out of the shadows to see Rayne and Rayne alone. Seeing it was one of the women who attacked Rias and the others, seeing it was the woman who was carrying alot of guns on her when she fought Rias and the others, having that large gun on her back that shoots yellow beams out and gets stronger from every shot.

"Hello Rayne..." She comes walking towards him.

"Hello Maria." He looks back to her lowering his sword holding it now in one hand. "How did you find me?"

"There was no way we can avoid this... we had to come."

He looks around "I guess this place is covered by hunters?" Then back to her

"Just me."

"Here to fight?"

"No." She shakes her head "I just wanted to see how far you will end up becoming."

"Is it because i hate the devils so much i will kill every last one of them i find?"

"Yes... what the hell Rayne!" She steps forward "That story that we wanted to hear... that story you said to most of us hunters who suffered more than any of us, you are such a –"

"Things have changed Maria, but my devotion on killing Astaroth will always be my top priority."

"Astaroth... so you finally found his name?"

"Yes." He nods "I fought him once and i failed to kill him. This is what i need to defeat him." He looks at his sword "Sparda can kill him if i am strong enough." Then back to her "Nothing has changed."

"Is that so?" She crosses her arms "So are you going to kill all of them in that mansion?"

"I have seen how they go and they are not a threat to me or any of us hunters, so don't try to pick a fight with them again."

"You going to turn on us?"

"If i have to... yes." He walks closer to her "But if you interfere with me, i will make sure you will regret it."

"You threatening me now Rayne?"

"Yes." He turns back and walks back where he was before "Once Astaroth is dead you can come and find me, bring all your hunters if you want, then we can finally settle things." He said no turning back to her.

"You changed Rayne... you are not that man anymore." She turns back and walks away heading back into the forest again.

He lets a deep sighs then continues his training, already wasting an hour now he needs to prepare for three more hours before leaving this site. Taking a deep breath and try to unleash the Devil Trigger again, he would even think about the past about his pain, knowing that his anger is the key of awakening the Devil Trigger.

As another hour goes by Rias and the others started to pack up and ready to go, going to the hot springs again to relax once more but Kiba was wondering around outside near the gazebo until he stops and turns his head out there hearing some flashing lights out there, knowing it belongs to Rayne. He looks back seeing Xenovia walking over to Kiba and he turns back to face her.

"He's going crazy out there..." Xenovia said walking over to Kiba and looking out at the view "Astaroth will be waiting for him."

"Yes." Kiba looks out at the view then to the pond "It is a nice view out here; I'm going to miss this place."

"Perhaps we will come back here again on rating games."

"Maybe." Kiba looks back to her "You think Rayne will help us on a rating game?"

"Probably not unless he's got nothing else to do."

"When Astaroth is dead... alot of things will change from Rayne, his hunting days will finally end."

"Or it's just a beginning." Xenovia looks at him

"Maybe."

They hear an explosion from somewhere else in the forest, the two looks out seeing a large gust of smoke out there, it can't be Rayne because its miles from where he is. "Stray Devil?" Kiba asks

"Maybe... I'll take care of it; go warn Rias and the others just in case." Xenovia raise her arm to the side summoning her holy sword and changing her clothes to her battle gear.

"Alright just be careful." He runs back inside the mansion while Xenovia runs out to the forest.

There was indeed a large stray devil out there, standing at twenty feet tall seeing this muscular looking beast that isn't even human anymore. This large beast comes walking through some of the trees until Xenovia comes running towards it, stopping behind it looking at it and causing the large brownish beast to turn back as it heard her coming. It let's off a loud roar at her when its body is facing her, looking down at her while she stands there ready for a fight, holding her sword with two hands in front of her.

"This shall be interesting." She said to herself and charges, taking a leap into the air to swing her sword down at it, hitting the arm when it moved its arm to block her attack only making a dent to it and pushes her back when it moves its arm forward to send her landing back to the ground.

She lands perfectly on the ground then when she looks up seeing its fist coming down at her, she uses her wings and jumps back slamming the ground causing a large shockwave across the area. Xenovia got out of there in time and lands on a large branch on a tree looking up at the beast, letting a deep sighs knowing this will take a while for her.

As the creature gets close to her something came flying towards it; seeing Rayne flying over and landing on the shoulder of the beast. He stands there with his shirt a bit ripped and still wears his coat, holding his sword with one hand to it looking at Xenovia then turns his head to the beasts face.

"Rayne!" She shouts to him.

Rayne stands there aiming his blade to the neck of the stray devil "Damn you're large... no way i will let you take this kill Xenovia."

"Hmn... he's all yours Rayne." She stands there watching the show seeing the beast turning its head to him.

"It's time to crush you... with force!" He sends forth this large destructive blast hitting the beast through the shoulder, sending this stray devil collapsing to the ground hard with the blast while Rayne floats there in the sky where he was with his spread wings, looking down at the beast hitting the ground hard.

"Damn... he took it out with one hit." Xenovia said looking up at Rayne "He is unique..." Then she started to blush a bit "I so need him..."

Rayne flies back landing on a tree branch nearby looking at his hand seeing it shaking a bit. "Got to calm down... can't use it here right now." He turns his body back looking over to Xenovia "You should return to the mansion!"

"Not yet!" She shouts back "It's not dead yet."

He looks back to it seeing it coming back up off the ground; it looks up at Xenovia and tries to lay a punch at her again. She quickly takes flight letting the beast punch through a few trees but while she was looking at the damage its doing this large beast opens its mouth, charging up this bluish energy ball from its mouth then fires at her. She gasps and raises her sword in front of her to block or cut that attack but she gets consumed by the blast, getting sent flying away but Rayne appears behind her catching her before she could go falling to the ground.

"I gotcha." He said to her while floating in the sky, still holding her sword while he has his sword on his back. He looks back to the stray devil while he flies back "Damn you're an ass."

"Rayne... I'm fine you can let go of me."

"Not yet." He looks back to the beast lets off another roar and started to chase after them, raising its arm to try to grab them but Rayne continues flying back until he lands to the ground to slowly put her down. "Sorry Xenovia..." He said to her leaving her lying there while she tries to sit up "I got this, I'll kick its ass for you."

"Rayne..."

"I got this..." he turns back and flies back out there to meet the stray devil again, floating in the sky holding his sword with two hands to it in front of him. "Now then where were we?"

Xenovia slowly stands back up grabbing her sword and looking up at the view watching Rayne fighting this large stray devil, flying around avoiding the arms and continues striking the arms and face, continues to annoy it for a while. He flies around it and sends forth another blast from his sword cutting the back of the neck then dives down to strike through, the stray devil tries to grab him but he flies over its head then does a back flip in front of its face, sending another destructive blast at its face causing a large mark over it then lands back on the ground, removing his wings and looks up while the beast moves back placing its hand over its face.

"Hmn... you know what they say... keep killing it until it dies." He charges again.

For ten more minutes later Rayne comes walking back to Xenovia after he finally got rid of the damn beast, walking over to her placing his bloodied sword on his back seeing her removing her sword as well and walks up to him too. "Is it finally dead?"

Rayne looks back "Yeah it's dead this time." Then back to her "So how are you? You alright?"

"I am fine Rayne... thank you."

"Well i know you could take on this stray devil but i wanted to do it."

"Because it's been a while since you killed one?"

"Yeah." He looks back again then to her "First time fighting something that big."

"Hey..." She looks at his chest seeing it has a cut over his chest "You're bleeding."

He looks down seeing a cut over his chest "Damn... must have happened while i was fighting, son of a bitch it actually got me."

Xenovia walks closer to him moving her hand over his wound then moves up feeling his chest, he started to undo his shirt opening it up showing his muscular chest seeing the cut deep and bleeding down his body.

"You're hurt..."

"I'll live." He looks down at his chest seeing it slowly healing up. "It's finally healing."

"At least you still got that." She said looking at his chest slowly healing it back up again. "Rayne..."

"Hmn?" He looks up to her seeing her blush "You alright?"

She looks back up to him and leans her head close to him. "Rayne..." Seeing him taking a step back and having his eyes widen knowing what's happening. "For your reward for helping me..." She grabs both sides of his face and gives him a kiss.

"Of course..." He said in his mind and started to kiss her back, moving his hand around her waist behind her and placing his other hand through the back of her hair.

She keeps kissing him for a while then finally stops and moves back "My first kiss."

"First kiss huh... was it better than you thought?"

"Mhmmnn..." She walks backwards then looks back seeing Rias and the others finally coming over. "Rias... Akeno you're all here."

"Well we came here just when you got rid of it." Rias said crossing her arms looking over to the dead stray devil "Well i guess we better remove it."

Xenovia looks back to Rayne and whispers "Let's keep this between you and me ok?'

"Sure." He walks past her and goes to see Akeno while Rias walks past him to see the stray devil with Sona.

"So how did it go Rayne?" Akeno asked

"I was force to stop the Devil Trigger when i heard this stray devil appearing." He looks back then to her "But other than that everything is all alright."

"Hmn... but why you blushing a bit?"

"Oh..." He turns to the side "Just thinking about maybe i can take a break and go on that date you said about."

"Really?"

"Yeah might as well do something."

"That's great." She gives him a hug

"Yeah." He looks to Xenovia walking past them, standing next to Kiba and looks back to him seeing her winking at him. He smiles at her then turns his eyes to Akeno "Let's see how this goes..." He said in his mind knowing that stupid things are about to happen on this date.


	16. Chapter 16

Rayne returns to the academy with the others, walking back inside in his Kuoh academy uniform, walking down the corridors looking at the students starring at him while Akeno comes over walking next to him, holding his hand while they walk. He looks at her seeing her smiling while they walk, he slightly laughs and keeps walking with her causing Rias to stare at the two arms crossed leaning against the wall with the others.

"Wow you really don't like this at all don't you Rias." Octavia stands next to her "Well at least he's finally with someone... even though he slept with her and Raynare and Kuroka..."

"..." She turns back heading to her glass, causes a window nearby to shatter in pieces all the sudden.

"Hmn... yeah she is." Octavia looks at Rias while she walks off.

"What's she on about?" Kiba walks by looking at Rias

"There about to go on a date." Koneko said standing next to Kiba "Rayne and Akeno."

"I notice he has a thing for women with black hair..." Kiba looks down the corridor where Rayne and Akeno went

"Or he likes women who are seductive to him."

"Well... that's something..."

"Well he probably likes that, many guys do." Kiba walks off.

Later on in the academy they finally got a lunch break, getting Rias and the others to all come together in a grassy area underneath the trees, they all started to eat together sitting around while Rayne decided to sit away from the circle sitting by the tree closing his eyes, Akeno soon comes over kneeing down in front of him causing him to wake up.

"You alright Rayne?" She asked smiling at him

"Yeah." He said with his eyes half open "Just tired..."

"You still thinking about the Devil Trigger?"

He leans his head back against the tree "I just want to relax right now Akeno, but don't worry we will still go on a date."

"I am here for you Rayne don't worry about a thing."

"You don't have to do alot for me... Akeno..."

"Yes but you don't have to do this alone."

Rias walks over "Hey Rayne... i have another sandwich if you want something to eat." She sits next to Akeno.

"Well... guess it won't hurt." He lends his hand out taking a sandwich Rias took out of her bag, he was about to eat it but he looked back to Akeno "Say... i don't really know much about your past Akeno... you going to tell me about yourself on the date?"

"Uhm... maybe..." She turns her head to the side looking down.

"She will..." Rias said making her look back to her "Don't worry about it Rayne."

"Hmn..." He takes a bite from that sandwich, liking it then continues biting it then looks back to her "It's good."

"Glad you liked it." Rias stands up and walks back to the others.

Akeno got up and walks to Rias then whispers. "Are you sure?"

"Mhmmnn." She nods to her then sits down with the others.

"Akeno?" He looks up at her seeing her turning back to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah i am fine."

So they finally take their leave after the academy is finished, making their way back to the mansion where Rayne will put on his clothes but he will leave his coat and guns behind, keeping the ring on he walks back downstairs and stands by the door waiting for Akeno to come down. He looks up seeing Akeno walking downstairs wearing casual clothes, having a mini dress with red over and a bit of black; she lets her hair down not having a ponytail anymore. She walks down the stairs smiling at Rayne while he stands where he is.

"Hmn... i feel like we're about to walk to a dance party."

"Yeah..." She keeps walking standing next to him "Shall we go?"

"Yeah... are we teleporting to town or something?"

"No silly..." she walks past but gives him a kiss on the cheek, opening the door "You're going to take us there." She walks out seeing his motorcycle, seeing a white and black motorcycle that once belongs to Vali.

Rayne walks outside seeing the bike "How... did you..."

"Got help from Kuroka... deal was a deal you know."

"Can't believe she actually did that for me..."

"Well you did slept with her." Octavia stands by the door looking at the two "You two are so cute."

"Thanks." Akeno looks back to her

"Hmn..." Rayne places his hands in his pockets "So where's Rias?"

"She went out... somewhere with the others, she said a stray devil is out there."

"And how come your not there?"

"Ohhh she can take care of herself and the others don't worry about that." She slightly laughs "You two take care now."

"Oh we will." He turns back walking to the bike seeing two helmets; grabbing the both of them and passing one of them to Akeno "Ready for another ride?"

"Yes."

They put on the helmets then started to ride out of there heading to town in the afternoon, going around a few places to have some fun together. They both went to a place where they can have some sundaes, Akeno having strawberry while Rayne takes chocolate afterwards Rayne is force to go clothes shopping with her, forcing him to go to a women's clothing to show Rayne what swimwear she should wear, showing a few revealing ones causing him to slightly laugh and looks away while she keeps going. She went looking for normal clothes and even putted on a maid outfit for him making him shake his head and smiles at her, afterwards once that was done they went to get proper food then went off together riding down the road heading towards this shrine that lies on the top of the hill, a place where Akeno has been going sometimes when she has time.

Rayne leaves his bike on the front, taking off his helmet and looking over to Akeno walking up there. "Why come here?"

She looks back to him. "I am a priestess of thunder or did you forget?"

"Oh yeah..." He places the helmets on the bike then walks with her up the steps "Alright then."

The two heads up there together, looking around at this small shrine then heads right inside but before she went inside she had to wear her proper clothes. In front of the shrine her clothes started to glow, changing yellow and changing her clothes to her priestess outfit for the shrine, after that she looks back to Rayne smiling at him before walking inside the shrine with him.

They head on inside this empty room, Rayne looks around then to Akeno seeing her having her back facing him for a while, she hesitated first but she finally turned back slowly undoing her upper body.

"Woah Akeno... we can't do this here."

She still covers her chest and closes her eyes, showing the back of her body to make her wings spread. One side was a fallen angel wings and the other is devil wings, spreading them in the room causing Rayne to take a few steps back looking at her black feathered wing.

"Those wings..." He gets a glimpse of his past seeing Raynare spreading her angel wings at him before impaling him to the chest. "You're... a fallen angel?"

"And a devil..." She turns to the side opening her eyes but doesn't turn to him "I was born a fallen angel... then i served Rias and i became a devil..."

"You have been hiding this... from me."

She looks to him with a worried look "I was afraid what you will do if you find out... every angel you seen have betrayed you and wanted you dead."

"You thought i was going to kill you?" He walks closer to her "I wouldn't do that..."

"If you knew from the start would you try to shoot me?"

"I..."

She turns away "My father is a fallen angel and fell in love with my mom... she was a priestess but.. it didn't end well..."

"What?"

"Someone came to the house threaten to kill me since i am a fallen angel." She looks back to him seeing her eyes are watery "They ended up killing my mum and my dad came after she died... i blame him for her death!"

"Akeno..."

"He should have been there! He's always there and just when we need him he never showed up, i saw my mother die in front of me, i had her blood over my body. I can hear her scream in my head and my father didn't save her!"

Rayne remains silent feeling the brutal carnage of his family seeing what happen to them thanks to Astaroth, seeing those flashbacks again and ended when Gabriel appeared to help Rayne up off the ground. "It happened... just like me."

"You lost everything and so did i... but i didn't see my whole family die in front of me, so i ran away from him... until i met Rias and i became a trusted friend to her."

"Akeno..."

"So what do you think of me now?" She closes her eyes standing there facing him. "Still think i am a monster?"

"You're not a monster Akeno and you're not a bad person Akeno, you did nothing wrong to anyone, not even me. But you were right to hide this from me from the start, if i knew this i could have attacked you and that would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"Really?" She opens her eyes

"Yes"

"Thank you Rayne..." She started to smile again

"No problem... i bet you got your mothers looks didn't you?"

"Yes... My mother looked just like me but i took my dads wings, my father always wanted me to be safe when he sees me sometimes but i don't say a thing to him."

"Well i don't blame you... but in the end he is your family, i know he didn't make it there in time but if he knew..."

"It's too late, she is already gone."

"Well... at least you have a new family with Rias and the others."

'Yeah... i have them by my side. So are you good that i am a fallen angel?"

"Yes Akeno... everything is alright." He walks closer to her placing his hands on her hands "I will not hurt you."

She smiles holding his hands "Rayne..." She moves closer to him pressing her chest against him causing him to take a step back. "Rayne..." She said it seductively.

"Uhm... Akeno?"

She leans her head closer to his face. "Take me... now..." She keeps moving forward until finally Rayne falls back, getting Akeno to lie on top of him. Her upper part of her clothes went down pressing her breasts against his chest. "I can't take it anymore..."

"Akeno..." He slightly laughs looking at her seeing her smiling at him and blushing, he then grabs the back of her head to push her close to kiss her finally.

"Rayne and Akeno!" Rias appears standing by the door with her arms crossed, looking down at them causing them to look up.

"Uhhh.. hey Rias... shouldn't you be fighting a stray devil?"

"We did but i came to see how you two are going... Akeno..."

Akeno sits up "Oh i just knew you would come... why can't you just leave us be for a while?"

"I already gave you enough time to go on a date, i didn't say anything about you having your way with Rayne the second time..." She walks over standing next to the two still looking down at Rayne.

"You know if it will make things easier –"

"Don't say it..."

Akeno slowly stands up "Don't be a little tease Rias... Rayne is mine and not yours."

"Did you forget that he is still my slave... not yours."

"Wait I'm still a slave to you?" He slowly sits up.

"Of course you are!"

"Oh we both know the real problem here..." Akeno moves closer to Rias causing her to move back.

"What are you talking about Akeno?"

"You're missing out all the fun." She grabs both Rias' shoulders pushing her against the wall, pressing her body against Rias while she keeps smiling seductively and blushes a bit.

Rias started to blush too. "What are you doing Akeno... stop..." She moves her head to the side looking away from her.

"You're upset that Rayne isn't giving you the pleasure..."

"Akeno... stop..."

"You can stop me but you don't want to..." She started moving her head closer to her, giving her soft lick to the side of her neck then cheek while moving her hand down through her skirt, moving her hand over her underwear causing her to squirm then moans. "See..."

"Stop teasing me Akeno!"

"Akeno come on..." Rayne finally intervenes but stays behind them, watching Akeno and smiles a bit.

Akeno looks back "She wants you Rayne... not me..." She let's go of her and moves to the side, placing her hand over Rayne's shoulder and moves him to where she was before. "She wants it."

Rayne stands there slowly moving his hands to her waist, starring at her while she turns her head to him. "Rayne..."

"Rias..." He moves his head closer then gives Rias her first kiss, her eyes widen for the moment then slowly closes them as she kisses him back while Akeno stands there watching the two. Rayne slowly wraps his arms around her and she does the same to him.

While they go for a while Akeno leans against Rayne on the side, pressing her breasts on his left arm then started to lick his neck a bit; he turns to Akeno and gives her a kiss while Rias leans back breathing a bit more, she blushes more still feeling Rayne's lips, she presses her body against Rayne's chest then grabs the side of his face to move Rayne back to her so she can kiss him again the second time.

Rayne started to grab one of Rias breasts hard making her bite his lip when she backs off, grabbing both her breasts now making her move her head high and trying not to make any noises. He started to open up her shirt then continues playing with her breasts for a bit until he stops, seeing her blushing alot causing him to slightly laugh.

"Stop laughing at me..."

"But you look so cute Rias." Akeno said "Come on and join me..." She grabs Rayne and pushes him against the wall next to Rias.

Rias takes off her shirt leaving it on the floor then the two started taking turns kissing him, the other one will start kissing his neck and cheek and sometimes they use their tongue. Rias was the first to unbutton his shirt opening it up and moving her hands over his chest, she gives him a few gentle kisses to his chest on his scars while Akeno continues kissing his neck.

Rayne leans his head back placing his hands on both their heads. "Can't believe this is happening..."

"You didn't see this coming?" Akeno looks up to him.

"Didn't expect you would actually allow Rias to do this..."

"Well i do owe Rias alot... so she helped me and i will help her out..."

"Okay... how the hell do you two and the others don't have any boyfriends? This is nuts."

Rias moves back up to him when he said that. "We don't find that many good men around, there are some but you fit for us."

"Because I'm a badass?"

"Because you are just perfect... you're not one of those devils who want us, you're not perverted and you are strong. You will do whatever it takes to save our lives."

"Well you saved my life Rias..."

"Yes i did."

"Can we talk about this later..." Akeno presses her breasts against his chest while she takes off his shirt.

"Agree..." Rias said taking off her bra and doing the same thing.

"Alright then..." Rayne then grabs one of their breasts, holding them tight and causing them to sighs a bit. They continue to take turns kissing him and do what they did before with him.

Later that night the moon shines over this area, inside that shrine in the room where the three were before, all what was left in that room were the clothes of the three, the rest of their clothes are in the other room where they are with Rayne, being in this small room having the time of their lives. He lies in this dark room naked on the ground, he can see Akeno moving to the side of him giving him a kiss while Rias was down to his lower body using her mouth between his legs, moving her head up and down and continues going while Akeno continues kissing Rayne, he moves his hands down Akeno fingering between her legs making her sighs a bit causing her to bite his tongue and moves her head back from him.

"Ouch..."

"Sorry..." She kisses him again then looks back to Rias "She is really going for it isn't she?"

"Yeah..."

Rias stops and looks up but doesn't say a word. "Let me help you out Rias." Akeno said moving down to her moving to the side of him while she does the same thing on the other side.

Both looks at Rayne then both moves down using their breasts together between his legs and started going from there while Rayne leans back sighing a bit when they keep going. "He's enjoying this..."

"Yes he is..." Rias said

"There is no stopping us now Rayne..." Akeno slightly laughs while she keeps going.

"Who said i wanted to stop this anyway? I wouldn't say no to you two girls..."

They both smile and continues going for a while, continues going faster until finally he lets a deep sighs as he couldn't take it anymore. He releases over their faces and on their breasts causing them to close their eyes when he did that, opening their eyes and slowly moves up kneeling there and started to clean themselves up with their tongues, Akeno cleaning herself up while Rias looks down feeling it for a while before she does the same thing while Rayne just watches. Akeno finishes early then moves to Rias using her tongue over her breasts making her sighs a bit.

"Akeno!"

"You're taking too long." She said and keeps licking her breasts then stops and moves back to Rayne. "So... who do you want first?"

"Hmmnn... Rias..."

"What?"

"Awww... i wanted to do it."

"Let her have a shot Akeno... you already felt it."

"Alright..."

Rias got up and started to stand above him then slowly kneels down while grabbing a hold of it, slowly pushing it inside of her and causing her to let a deep sighs out and closes her eyes when she did it, pushing right through feeling him inside of her while Akeno watches. Akeno moves closer and started to sit behind Rias, placing her hands over her breasts and started groping them in front of Rayne, playing with them tight and making her moan while she started moving up and down, turning her head to the side for Akeno to give her a kiss causing Rias' eyes to widen as this is the first time being kissed by Akeno. Rayne watches the two making him laugh and when Akeno was done kissing her and done groping her breasts she started crawling towards Rayne, lying on top of him and started pressing her breasts over his face making him use his mouth and tongue on both of them while groping her breasts.

Rias leans back placing her hands on his legs while she continues going feeling it so tight inside of her thanks to Akeno, both the two moans as Rayne just enjoys this, still sucking on Akeno's breasts and giving her a few bites making her move her head back moaning more and getting more red, Rias continues going for a while and getting more red feeling the pain from this but she feels this is good for a time, eventually Rayne will bite Akeno hard when he releases inside of Rias causing her to gasp out loud and causing her to stop, feeling it flowing through her and out of her body causing her to pull out of her and moves back placing her hand down between her legs.

"This is..."

"Good isn't it?" Akeno said looking back to her.

"... Yes..."

"There's plenty more where that came from." Rayne said

"What?" Rias sits up "You want to keep going..."

"I don't see any problem with that..." Akeno goes towards Rias pushing her to the ground and lies on top of her to kiss her.

"No... not again..." She moves her head to the side but Akeno grabbed her head to make her face her so she can kiss her.

"Oh this is fun teasing you Rias... you are so cute when you're like this." Akeno said still kissing Rias but she goes down licking her neck then to one of her nipples just to make her make some noises.

"Stop... Akeno..."

"Don't worry Rias..." Rayne goes towards the two. "I got this..." He kneels behind Akeno making her look back to Rayne. He place his hand on the side of her ass then pushes inside of her quickly causing her to moan loudly, he then grabs both her arms and pulls her back a bit while he continues going hard on her causing her to continues moaning while Rias lies there looking at the two.

"Now how does it feel now Akeno?" Rias started to play with her breasts for some payback.

Akeno continues moaning while Rayne keeps going with her for a long time, both of them teamwork on violating Akeno's body for a while until finally Rayne releases a third time inside of Akeno making her gasp and shouts out loud, feeling it yet again inside of her and out, Rayne moves back away while she lies back on top of Rias again, breathing heavily with her eyes closed while Rayne sits there looking at the two seeing

In the end Rayne lies on the ground with Rias and Akeno lying next to him on both sides, he wraps his arms around them while they lay their heads on his chest moving their hands over his chest and a bit down between his legs. Rayne slightly laughs looking at the two knowing they still want to keep going but can't right now.

"Well that was fun..." Akeno said

"Yes... it was..."

"Told you this will be good, they say it's better with three."

"Who told you that?" Rayne asks Akeno

"This book i found." She looks up to Rayne

"Should i even ask what type of book you found?"

"You shouldn't." Rias said then slowly sits up scratching her eyes "I think we have been here long enough... wouldn't you agree Akeno?"

Akeno sits up as well "Yes... at least it made Rayne feel better..." She looks back to Rayne

"Yeah..." He sits up "It was good... haven't slept with two girls before."

"Well now you do, but that's not the only thing we gave you." Rias said

"What do you mean?" He looks at Rias

"We gave you some of our power... while we were... doing that..."

"Seriously?"

"Can't believe you didn't notice."

"Well i was busy you know..."

Akeno started laughing "Could always give you more..."

"What?"

"I think the others can wait a little longer." Rias looks back to Rayne and so does Akeno.

"Uhm... oh here we go again..."

Both of them tackles him back on the ground and continues taking turns kissing him again, Rayne finally started to feel a bit extra boost from them as they press their hot naked bodies against his, feeling unsensational power flowing through him that he has never felt before, since they told him now he can finally feel what they are talking about.

"Rias... Akeno..."


	17. Chapter 17

Rayne and Rias and Akeno got out of the shrine putting on their clothes after they leave, both Akeno and Rias walks out of there both smiling while they walk down the steps and Rayne stands at the top of it looking down at the two, he slightly laughs then walks down the steps placing his hands in his pockets and walking down to the two that are standing next to his bike.

"Well then... who wants to go for a ride again?"

Akeno started laughing "Rayne... we can't go again..."

"You know what i mean..."

"Oh i knew that..."

"Of course you did."

"Well i did." She looks to Rias

"Well since you two are still on your date." She turns back "I will return back to the mansion then."

"Well i could let you take over since my date with Rayne ended when we did it in the shrine." She laughs again "It did felt good though..."

"Well maybe we should return home... could have a shower before going out there again." Rayne said

"Yes agree... i feel a bit sweaty wearing these clothes after what we just did... i can't believe we actually did it."

"But it felt good right Rias?" Akeno asked

Rias smiles a bit "Yes it was... so Rayne do you want to have a shower together?"

"Seriously you want to go again in the shower this time?"

"Are you complaining?" Rias asked crossing her arms looking at him

"I never said no... I think i can go for another hour or so."

"Oh Rayne..." Akeno wraps her arms around him from behind pressing her body on her back "You're being naughty..."

"Your one to talk." He looks to the side "Besides what idiot will say no to you two sexy devils."

"Then that's settled then we go back home and have a wet naked fun in the shower." Akeno gives him a bite on his ear making him sighs

"Akeno... let him go..."

So Rias decided to teleport them out of there but just as Rias was preparing to create a symbol underneath her Rayne started to get this sense that they are not alone here, looking out sensing this devil aura that he has felt before. Rayne quickly jumps out of the circle before Rias could activate the teleporter.

"Rayne –" Rias looks at him seeing him jumping out of the symbol however it was too late both her and Akeno and even his bike vanishes to the front mansion.

"Sorry girls..." He looks back out then summons his sword again. "Come on out... Astaroth."

He keeps looking until he turns around and looks back to the shrine seeing him standing on the top of the stairs, wearing his Devil Trigger and his sword drawn. "Well... hello again... Rayne..."

"Astaroth..."

"I thought i told you already..." He suddenly appears in front of him "That if you continue... I'll kill them..."

"..." Rayne quickly moved his sword when Astaroth swings to cut his back, he manage to block his attack quickly.

Astaroth was shock underneath that mask of his seeing him capable of blocking his sword. "Well... you have been training, i would have thought you gave that up and stick to violating those two and others."

"My devotion on killing you is still my top priority... wait.. you have been watching us? You are such a per –" He gets pushed back by Astaroth's swing of his sword with two hands to it, sending him flying in the air making him spreading his wings then lands on the roof of a building looking down at him.

"Come now... have you been wasting your power on them and not on me?"

"Shut your mouth Astaroth..."

"Well are you going to make me or are you going to lie dead on my feet?"

"That's the problem... you couldn't kill me as a kid and you couldn't kill me before, you seem to be losing your touch on killing people."

"Hmn..."

Rayne closes his eyes and takes a deep breath "Here goes nothing..." He said in his mind then opens his eyes "Let's see if they are right about giving me power."

Rayne stands there lowering his sword touching the bottom edge of the room while Astaroth stands there looking up at him, soon Rayne's clothes and hair started to move when he started to have this red aura around him, looks like Rias' destructive energy flowing over his body and consuming his sword with it. Astaroth was shock to see this he started walking over to him while Rayne stands there looking down at him, soon Rayne's body gets consumed by this energy consuming his body completely until for a few seconds later it all vanishes showing Rayne's Devil Trigger to Astaroth.

"Well well... i guess if you knew you could get stronger by lying in bed with those two... you could have defeated me long ago... you naughty bastard."

"Astaroth... i didn't just get this power from them..." He raises his left hand in front of him then crushes it "I got this power because of you..."

"Well why don't you write a book about it?" He finally flies towards him swinging his sword Yamato against Rayne's Sparda, clashing their swords causing a strong shockwave across the area shattering any windows in their radius.

As the two go fighting against one another soon Rias and her team appears out of a teleporter, appearing where they were before all ready for a fight knowing Rayne jumped out because of Astaroth is here, they were right to all come here. They look around seeing there were a fight here, wondering around trying to find the two and eventually when Xenovia jumps on one of the roofs of a building she discovers the two fighting a few miles from where they are.

"There over there!" Xenovia shouts then summons her sword.

"We have to help Rayne no matter what." Rias said

"Come on." Akeno takes flight then flies over to join Rayne.

Both Rayne and Astaroth continues flying around on the sides of the buildings, clashing their swords once and they go backing off then continues going for a while until the two goes flying on top of a building, Rayne got there first looking around to find Astaroth but when he looks up he sees him charging down at him. Rayne sends forth a destructive blast upwards into the sky hitting Astaroth but he continues charging through, ignoring the damage he dives down on Rayne grabbing his chest and sending the two smashing through this building, Astaroth holds Rayne tight while he continues diving through this building smashing through every floor until finally they make it through the ground on the first floor, sending a blast out of the building and causing a few casualties inside the building probably eight got killed in this mess.

When Akeno and the others lands at the front of the building they see Rayne flying through the entrance landing on the ground, jumping back up Astaroth comes swinging towards him but Rayne blocks it in time, ducking a second attack he strikes a blow hitting his chest then lays a kick to push him back away, looking back seeing Akeno and the others standing behind him then looks back to Astaroth.

Astaroth stands tall ignoring the cuts and looks over to Rias. "Hello again my little sister."

"Save it... you're not my brother anymore."

"Oh is that how it is huh, you will understand why i am doing this but right now this is between me and Rayne."

"We are not going anywhere." Kiba hits the ground summoning a few swords around them, grabbing two of them. "Were in this together."

Astaroth looks back to Rayne. "No point convincing them..." Rayne said to him "You just to have to deal with this." He places his Sparda on his shoulder.

"Well on the contrary." He stabs his sword in front of him on the ground "They will be dealing with someone else while I and Rayne have our fight."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rias asks

Astaroth smiles underneath his mask and suddenly a larger symbol that is red appears underneath them, they all look down at it seeing he wants to teleport them out of this world and somewhere else, somewhere in a dimensional space world with the sky black and the ground red. In the sky however there were hundreds of members of the Khaos Brigade's all floating there looking down at the team, causing them to be shock to see them except for Rayne since he doesn't know who they are right now.

"I don't believe this..." Octavia said looking up "The Khaos Brigade..."

"Have you gone that far to join the Khaos Brigade?!" Rias shouts to Astaroth.

"I need sub ordinance to help me and they will understand when you all lie dead on the ground, the Khaos Brigade needs someone like me to rule them and not someone else..." He over to Rayne

"Can someone tell me who these guys are?" Rayne asks walking forward looking up at them all.

"There the Khaos Brigade, you could say they are terrorist threats to our world." Rias said

"Oh... well they suit well for him. New plan then, take care of them while i got the big guy." He flies up in the sky then takes a dive down to Astaroth.

"Rayne wait!"

"Too late..." Octavia said

Astaroth takes flight and flies back letting Rayne hit the ground where he was, he swings upwards sending that destructive blast from his sword but Astaroth moved out of the way and started moving backwards while Rayne chases after him. While they are busy fighting each other Rias and her team stands ready while some of the Khaos Brigade started landing down near them, holding tridents and weapons at the ready the rest stays in the sky looking down at them waiting for one of them to make the move.

"There's too many of them..." Xenovia said looking around at them all while holding her sword in front of her two hands to it.

"Doesn't matter... we will kick their asses." Koneko stands ready for a fight.

"Stay as a team guys." Rias said "We will get rid of them all and then we can help Rayne when this is over."

"Try not to get yourselves killed... i can't heal all of you." Octavia said

"Then make sure you stay alive or else were all dead." Kiba said looking at her

Finally the Khaos Brigade on the ground charges towards them while the ones in the sky began firing their beams from their tridents down at them, Akeno raises both her hands creating a shield over them blocking their projectiles then Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia comes charging out of the shield and comes striking through the infantry while both Rias and Akeno takes flight, teaming up together using their power to send forth blasts across the area removing alot of them one at a time and Octavia stays on the ground flying backwards and started creating symbols in front of her sending hundreds of cyan projectiles across the area, firing them at the Khaos Brigade like a Gatling gun.

"Look at them..." Astaroth said standing on the rocks turning his head towards them fighting the Khaos Brigade "Fighting so many odds, thinking they will win with their mere strength." He looks forward then blocks Rayne's attacks getting the two to look at one another while standing together.

"Don't underestimate their power... you should have brought more men on this fight." He uses his strength to push him back, sending him to fly up in the sky then floats there looking down at him. "What's wrong Astaroth... the last fight we had you pretty much beat me down, what's been happening?"

"Don't start taunting on me boy... you are still out of your league with me." He suddenly vanishes, appearing behind him.

Rayne quickly turns back but suddenly Astaroth appears behind him again, having his sword aiming down over his chest, Rayne quickly swings up but took a hit to the shoulder and the two goes sliding back while still looking at one another, the two finally charges at one another clashing their swords together then finally Rayne decided to hit him with another destructive blast from his sword, this time hitting him with all he got with a point blank blast, giving Astaroth a look at this bright light over Rayne's sword and before he knew it that blast goes obliterating the entire area where Astaroth is and underneath Rayne but since his wings are still there, he simply floats there while the blast consumes Astaroth.

Rayne flies back landing on regular ground then looks over the wreckage of his damage waiting for Astaroth to come out. "I know you are good enough to stop that... so what are you waiting for."

He waits looking through the smoke until finally Astaroth comes flying through, grabbing Rayne's neck and comes flying up with him then lands down smashing him through the ground, dragging him hard while flying over still dragging him until finally throwing him in the air, stopping mid flight and looks over to Astaroth seeing him zooming towards him striking his chest with his Yamato, flying higher than Rayne and lays a kick down sending him landing on the ground hard.

"What about you Rayne?"

Rayne slowly gets back up off the ground then looks up to Astaroth seeing he has another major cut on his chest, he lets a deep sighs and gets back up. "I can do this all day."

Both flies back up clashing again while Rias and the others continues killing one by one of the Khaos Brigades, taking out many of them while they never take any hits yet, they are holding off against this force so well. Akeno comes flying so high in the sky unleashing a large thunder strike down upon the flyers, hitting eight of them and sending them falling from the sky but she took two hits to the back, seeing more coming she creates a shield to block their attacks then sends thunder from her other hand to knock them out of the sky.

Rias was flying down sending her destructive blasts down at the soldiers obliterating the whole area removing them all, looking back to Octavia then over seeing both Xenovia and Kiba teaming up striking down one by one while Koneko was on her own for now, throwing a large boulder knocking three of them out then lays a punch to another guy.

Astaroth continues clashing against Rayne then looks back seeing them slightly winning. "You're losing your warriors Astaroth." Rayne said

Astaroth looks back to Rayne "That maybe the case... however..." He head buts Rayne then strikes against his sword, he looks over to Akeno and vanishes towards her.

"..." Rayne goes flying towards Akeno as well seeing him floating behind Akeno.

Akeno was busy taking out another guy but she looks back seeing Astaroth, she turns to him then flies back away standing ready. "Astaroth..."

Rias was nearby but was below her, she looks up seeing them. "Akeno!"

Akeno was standing ready while Rayne comes flying towards them at high speed, Astaroth stood there for a while then finally he comes swinging his sword through the air seeing blood line through the air. Akeno started to feel the cut that Astaroth has done to her, giving her a deep cut on her belly causing her to sighs and place her hand over her wound.

"Well you seem to be Rayne's favourite." He turns back blocking against Rayne feeling he has an angry look underneath that mask. "Come on Rayne... i told you what will happen to your friends."

Rayne slowly pushes him back "Leave her alone!"

"Well if you want a real fight..." Suddenly another symbol appears underneath them in the air, Rayne looks down as the two begun to teleport themselves out of here.

"Rayne!" Rias flies over but was too late to grab him; both of them vanish while the Khaos Brigade are still here. "Damn it..." She looks back to Akeno and flies near her "You alright?"

"I am fin..." She closes her eyes and goes unconscious in the sky, causing her to go falling from the sky.

"Akeno!" Rias flies down as well to catch her before she will crash on the ground, catching her before she hits the ground then slowly puts her down on the ground. She looks back seeing Octavia nearby. "Octavia i need your help!"

She looks over after she sends one of the guys through the rocks. "Got it." She started flying towards the two while she sends another blast towards another group near her.

Back to Rayne and Astaroth the two appears in this large building that's probably somewhere in this dimensional world, appearing their and both takes a big jump away from one another then stands tall looking at one another, Astaroth continues to play cool even though he sustain heavy damage thanks to Rayne. He does notice that Rayne is struggling since he didn't really have time to train for that Devil Trigger, seeing it's breaking him and noticing him breathing a bit heavily seeing he is bound to break off from this power sooner or later.

"It's funny how love can be the perfect weapon on defeating an enemy. I thought you were never going to fall in love, if that woman before Akeno stayed as what she is... I could have killed her in front of you."

"Shut up... Astaroth..."

"What's wrong?" He started walking towards him "Losing your powers... or is it because you continue to sustain the pressure of your Devil Trigger."

"I hate to break it to you..." He leans forward "But you're all banged up yourself... are you sure you still want to keep going?"

"You maybe a devil and have the powers of that Sparda, i know it can't heal you completely however..." He charges towards him "I will continue going until you lay dead on my feet!"

Rayne stands ready then sends forth another blast towards him, elsewhere Rias and the others finally regroup together seeing there's only a few left here, Octavia healing Akeno while she lies there, Octavia kneeling there looking up at Rias while both Kiba and Xenovia stands in front of them looking over to the last Khaos Brigade members staying away from them, probably waiting for reinforcements to arrive.

"There almost gone but where did Rayne and Astaroth went to?" Kiba asked turning his head to Rias

Rias looks up to them "I don't know..."

Xenovia looks at Kiba "Come on Kiba... let's eliminate the last of them then we can help Rayne."

"Right..."

Both of them started running out there but suddenly just as they are away from Rias and the others a black symbol appears underneath Kiba and Xenovia, causing them to stop and look down Rias looks over seeing it knowing what it is. "Get out of there!" She shouts out however it was too late, a large explosion blasted them hard consuming them in the flames.

"Nooo!" Rias shouts to them while still kneeling there with Akeno.

When the flames finally die out she sees the two lying on the ground, burnt but still alive and got most of their clothes removed. The last group of the Khaos Brigade began to make its attack towards them, Koneko stands in front of Rias ready to charge towards them but Rias started walking past her, seeing her body glowing in red and black as she is getting pissed about all of this, seeing her friends being hurt by them.

"All of you..." She started walking towards both Kiba and Xenovia while the Khaos Brigade charges "You will all pay... all of you will think twice of taking on the princess of the Gremory clan!" She ends this with a large blast towards them wiping them all out with one shot, sending this large beam of red and black obliterating most of the terrain leaving a large long crater in the ground.

Octavia finishes healing Akeno then started heading towards the other two. "Perhaps you should use that at the start... especially on Astaroth."

"When i see Astaroth..." Her aura fades away "He will get what's coming to him..."

Octavia runs over and places both hands on their chests to heal them both, will be slow but she has to heal them quickly while they remain unconscious. Koneko walks up to Rias and stands next to her, looking around then back to Rias.

"Something isn't right here."

"I know..." She looks out at the view seeing that floating castle in the far distance "Astaroth is probably there with Rayne..."

"Unfortunately!" Astaroth appears before them, floating in the sky in his regular form on their right looking down at them causing them all to turn their heads to him. "Rayne won't be saving any of you here..."

"Where's Rayne!" Rias takes a step forward looking up at him, seeing him smiling and not answering her. "Answer me Astaroth!"

"You're friend Rayne... is dead."

"..."

"No..." Koneko said "Bullshit..."

Akeno sits up hearing what he just said. "Rayne?" She said it softly then looks over to the group "Dead?"

"If he was here right now he could have stopped me what i am about to do to all of you." He slowly lands to the ground, seeing he still has the damage of what Rayne has done to him however that ring is slowly regenerating his body, if it continues going for maybe a half hour or so then that whole fight with him and Rayne never happen. "Now then... shall we begin?"

While they all stand ready for another fight and Octavia still healing the two, elsewhere in that place Rayne ends up lying on the ground covered in his own blood, his chest ripped open and his sword stabbing in where his heart is, eyes are closed and his arms and legs spread and appears that Astaroth is right about what he just said, Rayne finally got taken out by Astaroth for good.


	18. Chapter 18

Astaroth stands there in his normal form hands in his pocket, smiling at Rias and everyone else there that are together. Shock to see him there and well and no sign of Rayne anywhere, Rias will step forward asking for an explanation for what happen to Rayne but she already knows the answer however Astaroth is force to say it again.

"Where is Rayne Astaroth?"

"I already told you... or do i have to say it again to you?" He sighs and looks to the large castle floating in the sky far away from them. "Rayne is dead."

"..."

"No..." Akeno said silently sitting on the ground "He can't be dead..."

"I don't believe this!" Rias steps forward "He's not dead."

"Hmn... continue to deny this Rias... well you could always find more pawns, you can find eight pawns you know..."

"I don't need any more pawns i just need Rayne that's all i need!"

"Well i guess you will never have any more pawns then because he is dead."

Akeno couldn't take it anymore, she had enough listening to his words and the only way for them to understand is they must see to believe. Akeno takes flight and started to fly over towards the castle at high speed, pulling herself to her limit, Astaroth looks over at Akeno flying off and so does everyone else but Astaroth makes the first attack by raising his hand towards Akeno creating a red symbol and sending this fast destructive blast like Rias' but powerful, hitting Akeno's right arm and sending her falling.

"Astaroth you jerk!" Rias sends her own destructive blast towards him but he blocks it instantly. She looks back to where Akeno is seeing her i flying towards the castle. "Akeno..."

"She is determined..." He looks back to Rias "I guess she doesn't care what happens to her queen." He started walking towards her causing Rias to step back.

"Back off Astaroth!"

"Why don't you make me?" He said and draws out Yamato out of the sheath, aiming it to the side while he walks towards her while still holding the sheath as well.

While Rias takes another step back both Kiba and Xenovia comes sprinting past Rias, both had their blades drawn and their clothes fixed and so are their injuries thanks to Octavia, they come charging towards Astaroth both swinging their swords together clashing against his katana and his sheath. Astaroth stands his ground then started moving backwards while the two continues swinging their swords hitting only his sheath and katana and can't get a hit on him, causing him to laugh at the two while they continue going.

"You two are useless.." He said while still blocking their attacks, not even thinking of fighting back.

"You shut your mouth!" Kiba shouts and summons a second blade, hitting his sheath with one and laying a stab to him but he moved to the side letting Kiba cut the side of his left arm.

"..." Astaroth looks at his wound then the two together lays a hard swing at him sending him sliding back away from them, looking down at his wounds seeing them bleeding again. "Damn that Rayne..." He said in his mind then looks at the two. "I could defeat them with what i got, however that Devil Trigger really pushed me to my limit... However..." He place his sheath on his waist and stands there placing his Yamato back into his sheathe.

"Let's get him!" Kiba charges first then Xenovia chases after him.

Astaroth stands there smiling asking for him to come and get him, when Kiba gets close to him he swings both swords at Astaroth, seeing his swords so close to him not attacking he and Astaroth froze for a moment causing Xenovia to stop behind him. Kiba didn't know this until finally felt it, feeling this large deep cut on his chest and his back while Astaroth stands there not taking a hit on Kiba's attack.

"Kiba!" Xenovia shouts and held her sword ready watching Kiba fall to the ground and Astaroth sending a destructive blast at her, blocking it with her sword she started sliding backwards then takes a few steps back while he continues attacking.

Koneko finally gets involve in this, coming to the side of Astaroth jumping up to lay a kick across his chest however Astaroth stops attacking Xenovia and switches to Koneko, drawing his Yamato quickly before she could hit him, striking through her right leg removing it and sending her falling on the ground in pain, having tears down her face feeling the deep pain of her removed leg.

"You're all not in my league." He looks back to Xenovia while Koneko still lies on the ground near Kiba.

"Octavia!" Rias shouts to her "Go heal them... we got this." She looks back to Astaroth and runs towards Xenovia.

Astaroth comes walking towards Xenovia ready to strike her down but suddenly Kiba got back up, laying a stab at the back of his body but didn't go right through, he did stab through his skin causing Astaroth to stand where he is for the moment then turns his head to the side looking at Kiba, seeing his blood dripping on the floor.

"If you want to die then so be it." He turns back swinging his Yamato down at Kiba about to behead him, Xenovia would charge but she hits against this shield in front of him, using his other hand to make it.

Just as Astaroth was ready to behead Kiba another blast comes from behind Kiba, blasting Astaroth across the face pushing him back and breaking his shield, Xenovia swings again giving him a cut across the side of his body. Astaroth backs off by flying into the sky looking down seeing who did that, Xenovia runs to grab Kiba before he falls to the ground and looks over seeing Sona and her friends arriving right on time, standing there all together they prepare to fight against Astaroth to help Rias.

"Sona... i am glad you're here." Rias said running to the others

"Well we didn't want you to take on your brother on your own." Sona said then looks at Saji. "Saji."

"Right..." He runs forward using his sacred gear in its full form sending this cyan absorption line towards Astaroth hitting his arm and wrapping it around him. "Got him."

"That the best you can do..." Astaroth said grabbing the absorption line and pushes Saji forward sending him falling to the ground. He let's go of it then sends a destructive blast down at him but Sona's queen Tsubaki stands in front of him blocking the attack.

Astaroth finally pulls the line off his arm and flies lower "So... the Sona Sitri has come to join the fight."

"Well i know Rias will not do a good job on fighting you." She said looking up to him then to the others seeing Octavia healing both Kiba and Koneko "So i came to help her."

"Thank you."

Astaroth flies back then lands on the ground behind Rias and the others, holding his Yamato and seeing the ones who wants to fight him comes standing with Rias. "So you think you all can defeat me, unbelievable."

"We are finally going to end this Astaroth!" Rias shouts "You have gone too far and it's time that we finally put you down for what you have done, especially what you have done to Rayne."

"Rayne is a weak kid, I made him that way and he deserves to suffer… Just as what his ancestor did."

"What?"

"He's just full of it." Sona said

"I am telling the truth… The one who once wielded Sparda was a powerful man, he sought out to destroy me and he ruined everything, he ruined the plan to destroy heaven, which I was so close of achieving…"

"I don't believe this…. All of this… Because of what his ancestors did to you long ago during the Great War?"

"Eventually, Rayne would become a Hero Faction member if you did not turn him into a devil. He would wield Sparda and then again ruin my work, I bet he would even defeat the leader of the Hero Faction and would turn against the devils so in a way… I saved your life."

"I... would have changed him Astaroth... if i knew he was going to be like that i could have convinced him, there wouldn't be any war. He could have still been with his family."

"Well then... i guess we have to agree to disagree however i still saved your lives because of him..." Slowly he started to get consumed by the blue energy "But yet you all betrayed me, i saved your lives even though i wanted control of the devils, i am Astaroth Lucifer and since you continue to annoy me i will do what Rayne should have done." Slowly consuming his body until finally he shows he has his Devil Trigger back on him.

"That bastard..."

"He was just stalling us so he can transform again." Xenovia said holding her sword

"Then let's take him down now." Sona said and begins to summon forth watery serpents around then and begins to send them towards Astaroth while he stands there.

As the battle begins Akeno finally made it to the top of the castle, running up the steps and finally pushing through the two doors seeing a bit of a destruction here and there inside the large room, walking through the doors closes behind her but that didn't bother her however the real problem that bothered her was seeing Rayne lying on the ground with his sword through his chest where his heart is. Akeno gasps having her eyes widen and covers her mouth when she sees him, she started running towards him and once she got close to him she kneels down next to him looking at him seeing he isn't moving.

"Rayne... Rayne wake up!" She calls to him seeing it isn't doing anything. "Rayne... you promise... you protect us!" She looks up to the sword and leans over to try to pull the sword out of him while having tears going down her face, dripping it over his bloodied chest and face. "You are not dying here Rayne! I can't let you die here... me and Rias won't lose you... i won't lose you..."

Akeno struggles to take the sword out of him but she stops and leans her upper body down in front of the side of his body, closing her eyes and still letting her tears go down on his body. "Rayne... i love you..."

Outside back on the battlefield Astaroth goes flying through the sky avoiding Sona's attacks, looking back seeing her serpents still coming towards him he sends a few destructive blasts to cut them in half, once he cut them they began to regenerate and continues going. Astaroth will fly down towards them to target Sona however her queen Tsubaki stands in front of Sona, creating a shield to block his attack he aims his hand towards them firing off this red and white beam, Tsubaki blocks his blasts then Astaroth summons ten blades above him and sends them flying fast towards them, hitting her shield and cutting the two a bit causing her to lose her shield he sends another blast down there sending the two falling back hitting the ground, he turns back seeing her water serpents shatters to water.

"There goes that." He lands to the ground and looks over to Rias swinging his sword hitting her destructive blast deflecting it with his sword. "You can't defeat me with a weak attack Rias... i know your moves too well and without your queen." He turns his body towards her "You can –"

He gets attack from behind by Saji, using his absorption line again wrapping it around his neck. "You hurt Sona and Tsubaki you bastard!"

Astaroth place one hand over it then looks back to Rias seeing her still firing more of her blasts at him but he continues breaking them with his sword. "I am getting sick of you." He turns around then swings in the air, sending this invisible wave through the air, giving Saji a big deep cut through his gut causing him to gasp and go on his knees, sending the cyan line back to his boosted gear.

"Saji!" Sona shouts out seeing him fall to the ground, she looks back over to Astaroth but before she could summon her watery serpents again he appears in front of her laying a hit with his knee across her face sending her falling to the ground again.

"That takes care of most of you." He looks back to Rias then to Xenovia charging towards him. "You're turn." He simply grabs her blade with one hand thanks to his Devil Trigger, she was shock then she gasps when Astaroth gives her a strike through her chest then lays a kick sending her flying back and landing hard on the ground while her sword flies nearby to her but she doesn't get back up.

Rias looks at Sona then to Koneko and Kiba, seeing Kiba slowly getting up while Octavia still heals them, she looks back to the others seeing some are down while the others are still capable to fight but they're afraid to fight him. Rias just stands there taking a step back while Astaroth walks over to her.

"Stay... away from me... Astaroth..."

"What are you going to do about it?"

He keeps walking while Rias started to get more energy, she sends forth one more and he goes and blocks it, sliding back while he blocks her attack but she keeps holding it. Rias continues using her power to increase her beam still hitting his sword and his body causing him to slide back, Rias keeps going until finally Astaroth comes walking forward walking through it while Rias keeps going.

"No way..." She continues going using as much as she can while he slowly walks towards her.

Astaroth keeps going and moves his hand forward, her attack is useless against him and when he got closer to her he lays a punch to her chest stopping her attack, holding his fist to her chest then moves back letting her go on her knees placing her hands over her gut while Astaroth stands there watching her sister trying to breathe.

Rias slowly raises her head while Astaroth moves his katana to her neck. "You... are heartless..."

"Yeah well... you did end up betraying me... little sister, now it's time to finally get this over with." He raises his katana back and swings down at her to cut through her neck.

Just as he was about to end his sister's life someone else appears landing on the scene to get everyones attention, turning his head and lowering his sword, Rias looks over seeing Akeno but not just her. Rayne stands there holding Akeno in his hands, standing there having a slight new look, black shirt with buttons on the front on it but no sleeves, black gloves with his fingers and thumb revealed, he's now got a red long coat instead of black and has his sword attach to the back of it, long black pants with boots on, he also now has black spike hair instead of red and shows a bit of red on his eyes staring at Astaroth in this serious death look.

Rayne looks back to Akeno then turns to the side slowly putting her down letting her stand. "Thanks alot... Akeno..."

"Rayne..."

Rayne turns back towards Astaroth and looks down to Rias. "Stay back Rias, i got this." He turns to the side towards the others "You all fought well... thank you.. but now i got this." Then back to Astaroth.

Astaroth walks forward holding his katana ready and his mask on his Devil Trigger vanishes. "How did you survive?"

"You can't kill the master with his own sword; it doesn't work that way in this world."

"I see... your blade denied on giving you the final kill so it pretended to let you die however it was someone else that helped Sparda revive you." He looks at Akeno while she just stands there.

"She helped me and I am so grateful for her. Now is the time that we finally finish this, Astaroth."

"You have been a real problem to me…. Ever since you were born I just knew I should have killed you when I had the chance…"

"Yes well you failed that."

"Removing my pawns... delaying my work, stopping my plans on taking over the Gremory clan, you have always been a nuisance to me and not just me that wants you dead. Can't you see the real problem here between you and i? We are the same Rayne, either you do it or i do it and to be honest you should be thanking me that i stopped you from murdering these people here. I knew you would become part of the Hero Faction, I knew that one day you will kill these people…. You should really be thanking me."

"Yes... i should thank you for that." He takes a step forward "I should thank you for what you have done to me, for murdering my family and butcher my friend's right here; i thank you for sparing my life because i will be the only one to kill you and end our suffering forever."

Astaroth smiles and lowers his hand "Well then... let's get started –"

"Astaroth."

"Hmn?"

Rayne turns to the side "I want to fight elsewhere, between you and me what we promised."

"You afraid we might get some casualties of this fight?" He looks around seeing them slowly getting up after they got proper healed by the bishops. "Don't worry about them Rayne... you said it yourself it's between you and me, pretend they're not here."

Rayne closes his eyes for the moment "I knew you would say something like that." He opens them and suddenly appears in front of him, grabbing his neck hard then spreads his wings sending him flying right in the sky with Astaroth.

"... What?!"

Rayne flies with Astaroth to the castle yet again where once he got close enough he throws him sending him smashing through the roof of the castle and lands right back where it started again, smashing through the ceiling and crashing hard on the ground while Rayne flies down, landing on the ground and removes his wings and begins to draw his sword and holds it out with one hand to it letting the front of the blade to hit the ground.

"Let's do this Astaroth... we will end this once and for all."

Astaroth lies there sitting up placing his hand over his neck, looking over to Rayne while he stands there so calmed. "We end this you say..." He started to get back up and walks out of the small crater, covering his face with the mask of the Devil Trigger. "Very well then but i will not die here; the future didn't show this fight happen so let's see what fate has in store for us two."

Astaroth comes charging towards Rayne while he does the same thing, clashing their swords hard sending this spiritual energy from the two, one was red and the other was blue both holding one another well holding their swords together while they stand there holding their swords with one hand. Rayne would grab his blade with his second hand and swings forward sending Astaroth flying back into the air, floating close to the ceiling he raise his hand down to him charging a beam from his symbol letting it go zooming over the floor going through Rayne but not touching him, soon the floor then explodes when the beam is gone, obliterating Rayne where he is while Astaroth lands on the floor waiting for him to come out of the flames.

Rayne swings forth removing most of the flames with one swing of his sword, seeing his left arm is revealed and is burnt a bit but that didn't stop him, he grabs his sword again in two hands seeing the blade charging in red and black then discharges it towards Astaroth sending this twisted black and red wave towards him, Astaroth holds his katana with two hands and stabs forward hitting his wave however the wave consumes him then explodes, removing most of the wall behind him causing the top of the ceiling to go falling down but not near Astaroth. Rayne stands there waiting for him to come out of the blast, seeing him standing there having a few marks on his body then he charges again to clash against Rayne once more.

The two clashes against each other again while outside the others are being healed by the bishops and queens, coming back up off the ground and coming together looking out at the castle seeing dark clouds covering the sky of that area. Knowing that they are hitting each other with all they got however Astaroth seems to be struggling against Rayne this time, seeing he has awakened the full power of that sword and his Devil Trigger isn't doing well.

"You think he's winning against him?" Kiba said having his arm around his chest standing next to Xenovia.

"He will win this time; he's got someone to fight for." Sona said looking over to Rias and Akeno standing together looking at the castle.

"Rayne... be safe..." Rias said holding her hands together in front of her.

"He will be fine this time; he knows what he must do." Akeno said smiling when she looks at Rias then to the castle seeing the front of it exploding.

The two began to have their fight in the air continues clashing against one another while slowly the castle goes falling to pieces, as the two continues fighting in the air Rayne flies back a bit and sends another destructive blast from his sword sending it towards him, he goes charging towards it then disappears and reappears near him attacking from behind. Rayne swings back but he vanishes again and appears to the side he quickly ducks his attack then lays a punch across his face, spinning around so he can lay a kick to his chest sending him flying back but stood firm until Rayne comes flying towards him swinging at him, he tries to end this with a cut to the neck but Astaroth saw it in time seeing it slowly swinging past his neck making him fly back away from him, he begins to swing his Yamato in the air sending this invisible wave at him however Rayne swings forth striking it as he could see it coming.

"Damn it... how is it that you're stronger than me now!" He charges again towards him clashing against his blade a few times. "You can't beat me! I live longer than you, you're just a human!" He lays a kick pushing Rayne flying back. "How is it that your powerful than me!?"

"You're losing your touch." He said to him holding his sword with one hand, leaning it on his shoulder. "Astaroth."

Astaroth started to get mad while Rayne just floats there starring at him, he soon swings upwards creating ten blades above him, he swings forward sending them fast towards him making him swings forward cutting them one by one and one of them zooms past him giving him a cut on his shoulder, he turns his head to it then Astaroth comes striking his right arm with the Yamato. Rayne swings to him but he missed and Astaroth moves back then begins to charge a large destructive beam, creating a symbol in front of him making it large then sends this large twisted blast towards Rayne, he just floats there looking at the blast he decided to charge through it holding his sword with two hands and goes cutting through it while Astaroth continues firing off this blast at him, seeing him cutting through it.

"You were right about one thing Astaroth!" He shouts while he continues cutting through the blast "I am just a human and a devil... but you forgot one damn thing... i am a descendant to one of the greatest demon killers of all time!" He finally cuts through the blast and comes charging at him to stab right through him. "You can't beat me now... Astaroth!"

"..."

At last finally he comes stabbing through his chest hard; running his blade right through his chest while he just floats there couldn't do a thing, the sword runs through his Devil Trigger and for a few seconds later Astaroth returns to normal and when Rayne pulls the sword out of him he watches as Astaroth falls from the sky, falling all the way down to the bottom and lands hard on the ground while Rayne floats there standing tall looking down at him while he goes crashing to the ground.

The others saw someone fall from the sky but since they are too far away they couldn't tell who fell first, Rias walking forward looking at the one in the sky seeing him falling as well towards the body of Astaroth. "He did it..." Rias said "He got him..."

"You sure?" Sona asks

"Yes..." She looks to him "Rayne defeated him..."

Rayne lands on the ground and started walking towards the body of Astaroth seeing he is still alive, somehow getting back up while his blood keeps spilling out of his body, breathing heavily and looks up at Rayne while he stands there looking down at him. Astaroth just kneels there looking up at Rayne, coughing out blood in front of him covering his mouth when he did it.

"Twelve years ago... you stole everything from me... you stole everyone i cared about and i went after you for all those years, reaching my limit and joining those that i didn't like, being trained by an angel and end up falling for a fallen angel and finally being resurrected by a devil, becoming a pawn to the Gremory family... all thanks to you..."

Astaroth continues breathing heavily trying to speak to him. "You should be thanking me..." He coughs "You would have ended up murdering those... people... people like us... devils and others... you would have..." He coughs more looking down to the ground while he does.

Rayne moves his blade in front of him grabbing it with two hands holding it tight while he looks down at him, waiting for him to look back up. "You ended up butchering my family... right in front of me instead of just putting me out of the picture... in the end it would have been your fault if i joined the Hero Faction and ended the world, it's your fault that you made me like this and you never thought of putting me out of my misery." He raises his raise above him aiming it above Astaroth. "You are suffering of power and madness... Allow me to put you down for good."

Rayne's eyes widen as he raise his sword above Astaroth, just as he had it above him he began to see many flashbacks of that day when Astaroth came and butchered his family, dragging his sister and killing his brothers and parents right in front of him, looking at Astaroth when he looks back at him showing those eyes that will be etched into his mind for eternity. Rayne finally drives his sword down at him stabbing it right through his mouth, sending it down to his neck sending his blood to come blasting out of his mouth when he did it, stabbing right through his neck until it reaches down to his chest making his eyes widen while Rayne stares back at him. He left his sword in there for a while until finally he pulls the sword out of him, holding the sword now in one hand and turns back from Astaroth for the moment then does a turn back before Astaroth could fall to the ground, closing his eyes before he could see Rayne beheading him sending his head flying in the air and letting the rest of his body fall to the ground.

Rayne watches his body fall to the ground when he beheaded him, looking at his head land on the ground having his face facing towards Rayne and finally he could finally calm down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, letting a deep sighs and finally looking at the sky letting out a loud yell in the sky, yelling so loud until finally he couldn't go anymore.

The others finally got recovered from the attack on what Astaroth has done, all of them working together while Akeno stands there looking out at the view, seeing someone coming towards them. "Rayne?" Just as she said that the others turn their heads towards her then out there seeing someone coming.

They see Rayne finally coming towards them, having his body regenerate as he walks towards them, placing his sword on his back as he continues walking to them. Rias and others smile seeing him coming towards them but Akeno decided not to wait for him to come to her. Akeno spreads her wings and comes flying full blast at him, when she got closer she stops flying and sends her wings back inside of her then grabs him so hard, hugging him tight while he moves backwards hugging her back and spinning her to a one sixty then let's go of her.

Akeno still has her arms around his neck, she moves back and looks up to him. "Rayne..."

"I'm back this time Akeno... it's finally done."

Akeno smiles and started kissing him while he kisses her back, causing Rias to get bit upset but she decided to let this go for now. She started walking towards him and so does everyone else, walking up to him congratulate him on saving their lives and finally ending that son of a bitch once and for all.


	19. Chapter 19

The death of Astaroth stretched so far all over the underworld and other places, hearing that a Gremory member has been killed at the hands of a man named Rayne, the one that has been training and fighting and pulling his body to the breaking point, finally put the end to him once and for all finally destroying his plans and making sure that the future has been changed forever which it has. Rayne now is a devil and will not be part of the Hero Faction, those who know of his alternative future will be stayed with them and they cannot speak of this to anyone else or others might have a problem with Rayne.

After his death the devils retrieve Astaroth's body while everyone else returns to Rias' mansion to recover especially Rayne who is in his room, finally he can be free from his demons, finally can give his family pure peace in this world. As he lies in his bed back in the living room both Sona and Rias speaks to one another while everyone recovers, Sona has her queen by her side having tea together while Akeno was elsewhere.

"So that future about Rayne becoming a leader of the Hero Faction..." Sona said thinking about it while she drinks "That can only mean one thing, either his sacred gear is stronger than the one who controls that faction or he is a great descendant to a person we don't know of."

"I have spoken to Grayfia about this when she was retrieving the body with the others." Rias said to them "She said that there was once a man that is just like Rayne, he was a devil and was really good at killing thousands of monsters and devils like us. She thinks that 'Sparda' isn't really its name; the original name is unknown but maybe Rayne will figure it out, i think this man and Rayne might have the resembles but their personalities might be different."

"Then Rayne must have been controlled by the Hero Faction... Rayne wouldn't really join them, it isn't his nature to kill all of us, but i guess we will never know now because whoever told the other about that future will not say a word."

"Agreed... let us finally ignore that future, it isn't Rayne anymore..." Rias finishes her tea

"By the way... the whole thing with Astaroth... would you let him do it if you saw the future?"

Rias places the tea on the table and leans back on the couch "I wouldn't do that... it's not my nature as well, to let people like that die while they are so young, Astaroth just went too far with power and if he got his hands on that ring then he wouldn't have gotten that Yamato."

"Speaking of that sword..." Sona places her tea on the table as well "Where is that ring anyway?"

"Hmmnnn... Rayne decided to keep the ring for himself... probably taking it to mount doom." She slightly smiles saying that.

"So you have seen the movie Rias."

"Not really i only know a bit of it, all i know is that some evil guy lost his ring and it ended up going into lava, finally blowing up and bringing the peace to an imaginary world."

"Of course..."

In the bedroom of Rayne he lies there in bed but not alone as he lies there with Akeno too, both of them lie in bed naked and Akeno just lies next to him breathing heavily while Rayne lies back placing his hands at the back of his head, smiling while he looks at Akeno and she does the same, just had their fun time together before anyone could come through the door.

"So is that the first thing you do after you are finally free?" She slightly laughs while turning her body towards Rayne, placing her hand on the side of her head while having her elbow on the pillow.

"Well that's one of the things..." He looks up at the ceiling then to her "Could have fun elsewhere, just want to finally do what i want to do now if Rias will let me have a temporarily leave."

"So you're still thinking of leaving?"

"You girls will always be mine don't worry about a thing, i will come back one day to see you all again. I am Rias' pawn after all so i am force to return to her if she is in need of help." He looks back to the ceiling "There are a few things i must do in order to return and i must do this alone."

Akeno comes closer to him giving him a kiss on his cheek then places her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Just don't forget about us..."

"I won't... unless i accidently bump into other girls and one thing led to another..."

She slightly laughs "You little harem king... seeing you with other girls... that will be interesting."

"What?" He looks down at her "You don't care if i go around seeing other girls?"

Akeno raises her head up a bit "I do enjoy a little challenge... just as long as i am your one and only woman you want to be with."

He slightly laughs then grabs her and pushes her back on the bed with him on top of her "You are so weird you know that Akeno?" He said holding her arms leaning closer to her face "No guy will say no to you... glad i found you first, i maybe a pawn but if i was the king i will choose you to be my little queen."

Akeno smiles looking at Rayne "Then what are you waiting for then..." She turns her head to the side "Take me already you slayer..."

He smiles and started kissing her neck making her sighs, he even started to give her a bite while he still holds her arms. After a while of ravishing her body yet again Rayne comes out of the bedroom while Akeno lies there, probably passed out thanks to Rayne he comes out of the bedroom and slowly closes the door, having his clothes on and started walking downstairs in the middle of the night, just as he went down the stairs Octavia was nearby leaning against the side of the stairs with her arms crossed looking at Rayne.

"So enjoyed having your way with the queen?"

Rayne looks over to her "Hey if you want to join..."

"... I'm going to pretend that i didn't hear that."

"Okay then... that ended quickly."

She sighs "You can't just go around asking women to get in bed with you."

"Well it kind of worked with Rias and Akeno..."

"Not with me it won't."

"Alright alright... sorry that i asked." He turns to the side.

Octavia would come walking to him giving him a kiss on the cheek making him look back. "You better come back one day; this place will be boring without you around."

"Yeah i know..." He looks back to the top of the stairs "I am going to miss this place, but i will come back." He looks back to her then looks behind her seeing Rias "Hey Rias."

Octavia looks back to her then to Rayne "Well i guess i should go to bed." She turns to the stairs and started walking up their but stops in the middle and looks back. "By the way Rayne... you do kind of look good like that."

"Thanks.. Octavia."

She smiles then walks back upstairs heading to her room while Rias walks over to Rayne. "Don't tell me you're having a thing for her too."

"No I'm not... although if more women keep falling for me then this might turn into an all out fight..."

Rias crosses her arms "Rayne you keep this up then you will end up turning into a harem king."

Rayne sighs leaning back "A harem king... don't make me laugh."

"Well you already slept with a few women... Yuuma... Kuroka... me and Akeno."

"Is that a problem?"

"It's just that you can't control your women problems... i bet you will end up finding more girls and some of them might end up falling in love with you"

"It's not exactly my fault that they want me..." He walks past her "Just look at you for example..."

Rias turns back "What's that suppose to mean?!" She follows him to the kitchen seeing him grabbing a drink

"Well you were upset that i slept with Akeno... you pretty much didn't want to sleep with me but Akeno had to force you to lose yourself to me." He looks to her then started drinking

Rias sighs "Rayne..."

Rayne stops drinking smiling at Rias while she laughs a bit "But if you want me to have one woman well... you really don't want to hear the answer to that."

Rias looks away still crossing her arms "Just do whatever you want Rayne..." She looks back to him seeing slightly laughing at her, causing her to smile a bit. "So where will you go now?"

"Well for starters i might go see my old hunters, see if they still want me dead."

"You think they will go after you?"

"I am a devil and they probably know all of you so i will make sure that they understand my story first before they bring out the heavy artillery." He drinks then places the can on the kitchen table next to him. "Then i might go back doing what i do best, killing stray devils and other type of monsters out there."

"If you want to go somewhere then there is this city called Kamikura, i heard that place was once crawling with lesser demons and stray devils, thought you might want to remove them."

"Sounds good... will think about it. By the way since i am out of here will i return seeing more pawns around here?"

Rias slightly laughs and shakes her head "No Rayne... you are the only pawn i need." She walks closer to him "I had to give up alot in order to get you as a pawn; i chose well to get you on my side."

"Yeah... i am the descendant to some powerful badass... do you know his name?"

"I'm sorry but i don't... all that i know is about his story out here, i am sure you will find out his name eventually."

"Yeah i guess so."

"And while you're out there... i better not find out that you're doing a harem adventure out there." She got closer to him "You already have me and Akeno let's keep it that way."

Rayne laughs then wraps one arm around her to push her closer to him so he can kiss her, having her eyes widen for a second she closes them and kisses him back for a while until he breaks off. "You women are funny sometimes, i can have more than two women... it's funny seeing you all having a big rivalry over one guy... it's like i am the only guy on this planet that you like."

Rias has her eyes half shut still blushing from that kiss "That's because we chose you, you are my slave Rayne and let's keep it that way... but don't forget that were always here if you want us."

"Thanks Rias... for everything you have done, i manage to get my hands on Astaroth thanks to you, training for so long and when i became a devil i ended up defeating him sooner than i thought."

"Well i chose you well."

"Thank you." He gives her a kiss yet again and she allows this, kissing him back again and placing both hands to the sides of his face.

When the morning comes forth Rayne was ready to head out there, leaving the family for now but will return eventually, coming down stairs with a bag behind him full of valuable stuff and others. His ring was now next to this blue ring that was on his middle finger, having a skull just like his but it's all blue and the eyes looks like cyan, having his guns on his waists he walks down seeing the others standing by the door waiting for him and noticing Sona is standing next to Rias and Tsubaki, seeing Tsubaki is holding a large case in her hands.

Rayne walks over to the group. "Big farewell huh... so what's the present? Am i getting a kiss from some of you?"

"You love that wouldn't you?" Rias said

"Maybe."

Sona walks forward and so does Tsubaki "Were not giving you a kiss but we thought we could give you something you would like more, i know you love your guns so maybe we can give you something that can fear alot of monsters out there." She looks to Tsubaki letting her open the case. "I like you to meet the Revenant."

Rayne looks inside the case seeing this strange looking double barrel shotgun, placing his hand in there and taking it out aiming the front of it in the air while he looks at it. "What a strange gun..."

"Yes well i know you will use it well, it's perfect to send alot of demons flying back and i know you like weapons like these."

"Yeah i do..." He started to place the double barrel through his coat "Thanks."

"Use it well."

"I will don't worry about it." He walks past them and looks at Xenovia and Octavia.

"When you come back you owe me a match." Xenovia said

"Looking forward to it."

"How long until you be out there?" Octavia asks

"For a while... why you going to miss me?"

She sighs "Yeah... right..."

"You still upset that i tried to kill you that day?"

"Maybe..."

"Well i am sorry... but i was a killer that time..."

"Yeah whatever..." She crosses her arms "Just stay safe alright?"

He smiles at her "Sure." He walks over seeing Koneko. "Get stronger." He place his hand over her head

"Screw you... i am strong.."

"Then get stronger when i see you again." He looks to Kiba and shakes his hand then looks Rias and Akeno standing by both sides of the door, he slightly laughs when he walks over to the two. "I'll be back when my job is done..."

"If you need help just call us, we will be there for you Rayne..." Rias would give him a hug, hugging him tight and closing her eyes "Thank you..."

"No problem Rias..." He hugs her back and once Rias finally let's go of him Rayne looks to Akeno seeing her smiling there leaning against the door. "So will i be getting a hug from you?"

"Better..." She walks up to him giving him a big kiss while placing both hands to the side of his face, Rayne will kiss her back and got Rias jealous while she does it in front of her, seeing Rayne wrapping his arms around her.

"Akeno!"

Akeno slowly moves her head back smiling at Rayne, giving him a gentle kiss to his lips then to Rias "Oh don't be upset you knew i was going to do that..."

"Well... you're not the only one..." She walks to Rayne grabbing his head and turning him to the side so she can kiss him too.

Akeno moves back "Oh just knew you would do that."

Sona sighs and looks away while Rayne kisses Rias back, for a while they finally break off from one another and Rayne walks to the door then looks back. "Don't worry... I will be back, just don't forget about me."

"The way things are going here... there's no way we can forget." Octavia said

"Yeah..."

"So where you heading to first?" Rias asks

"There's a few people that i should really see right now, since Astaroth is dead i can finally see them again."

"Really?"

Rayne closes his hands showing only two fingers together doing a salute to them when he walks out the door, heading down the steps and notices his bike changed to red instead of white, he just stopped for the moment but he shrugs and just walks over to the bike and puts on his helmet seeing it black and has a bit of fire painted on both sides of it, looking back to Rias and Akeno seeing them standing there smiling at Rayne while he smiles back knowing he will miss this well. He puts on his helmet and finally he gets on and started heading out of here, causing Akeno and Rias to change their emotions to sadness seeing him gone, knowing he won't be coming back anytime soon.

"Where do you think he's going?" Akeno asks looking at Rias

"There is a theory... i think he's going to see the only people who care for him the most..."

After an hour of going through the streets and out of town he makes his way to the only place he should have been there however due to moving so many times and many battles this is the first time coming here, knowing that one day he will come back here once Astaroth is dead. Rayne appears in a cemetery leaving his bike and helmet there and started walking through the small pathway, venturing halfway through the cemetery until finally he comes across a few tombstones together having the names of his parents and his brothers and sisters, walking up to the tombstones and stands there looking at them all.

Rayne breathes in when he saw them and lets a deep sighs "Hey guys... it's been a while..." He turns to the side scratching the back of his head and taking a few steps to the side. "I am sorry that i couldn't be here when they buried you all, there was alot of stuff happening and i knew that you would all tell me not to seek revenge..." He looks back to the tombstones "But i had no choice... the only way to get away from my darkness is go right through it until i make it to the end, i can only be free when Astaroth is dead..."

"And on the other note..." He turns his head to the side "Gabriel... I really don't want to deal with you right now..."

Gabriel comes waking towards him having his suit on, walking next to Gabriel looking at the tombstones "I knew one day you will come here Rayne once Astaroth is dead, there i can finally speak to you."

He sighs looking back to the tombstones "Go back to heaven... i got nothing to say to you."

"Rayne i am not the enemy here, others wanted you to die but i chose to let you live. I disobeyed but i saved you." He looks to him "I helped you achieve what you wanted, isn't that better than just dropping dead?"

Rayne sighs "Let me ask you something... was i really going to become a member of the Hero Faction?"

"You would end up awakening that blade of yours." He looks down at his ring then to the other one seeing the blue one. "Then you will join the Hero Faction since you are human, you will probably get controlled by them after you killed their leader, you would eventually trigger a war."

"One more thing... Who else was part of this plan on killing me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if they want to kill me you know where to find me." He turns back and started to walk off but he looks back to the tombstones "You will be seeing me here often now, i will be back soon." He goes walking off heading back to his bike.

"Rayne..." Gabriel called him, causing him to turn his head to the side while Gabriel turns to face Rayne. "Your family loves you... they still do up there, there not upset that you're a devil and not a human."

Rayne looks forward remaining silent then started walking off back to his bike trying not to fall apart from what he just said; just as he made it to his bike he did notice that there was a book on the ground leaning against it, he got curious about it and when he looks back seeing Gabriel is nowhere to be seen he looks back to the bike and grabs the book off the ground, opening up to see what's inside, shock to see what Gabriel just gave him.

Rayne was shock to see that this book was all he had left of his family, seeing baby pictures and past pictures of the family, seeing himself as a little kid standing with his brothers and sister and his parents, turning through some of the pages seeing more until he can't look anymore. He ended up closing it when he look through six pages, looking up and closing his eyes smiling and thinking back of those memories he still has in his mind. He lets a deep sighs then looks back down and goes to sit on his bike, putting the book in his bag then puts on his helmet and started to start it up.

"Thank you..." Rayne mumbles to himself while he finally got the bike started.

Rayne will ride out of there heading through the streets and reaching to his destination, riding out of here but he will return as this isn't over yet. There have been some people who are still alive that has joined their forces with Astaroth in the past, joining together against Rayne and others and after when this day is over others will try to find Rayne and they will either try to kill him or something else, his days as a pawn to Rias is on hold for now and he will return as the demon killer. Rayne's story here just ended for now however his story is just getting started.

TO BE CONTINUED...?

Rayne ends up stopping in the middle of the street sitting on his motorcycle having it turn to the side, still having his helmet on he looks over seeing someone standing on the road in front of him, seeing it was Vali standing there having his hands in his pocket and smiling towards him. Rayne started to get off his bike and takes off his helmet, walking a bit towards Vali then stops and summons forth his blade holding it in one hand then makes it lean it against his shoulder.

"Want another race?" Rayne asks

"Not really..." He gets his hands out of his pocket "I want to try to have a fight against that sword again... what was it called?"

"It's called Sparda... although..." He aims the sword in front of him. "I think it might be alright to rename this sword... Sparda doesn't sound right..."

"Sparda sounds like a person... not a weapon." Vali walks closer to him slowly transforming into his dragon armour.

"Hmn..." He looks back to Vali "I got a name for it... but i think it's time that we finally get this fight started." He walks forward then forth at Vali.

THE END….


End file.
